El Regreso
by Circe Salazar
Summary: Ha pasado un año desde que el Faraón se fue, y algunos meses desde su esperado regreso se dio a conocer. Pero con su regreso ha surgido la llegada de una nueva y misteriosa chica, ¿acaso ella ocultara algo?
1. La esperanza

Ha pasado un año desde que el Faraón se fue, y algunos meses desde su esperado regreso se dio a conocer. Pero con su regreso ha surgido la llegada de una nueva y misteriosa chica, ¿acaso ella ocultara algo?

Capitulo 1: La Esperanza

Una noche de invierno, mientras Yugi dormía entre sus sueños recibió un aviso del Dios Ra.

_-¿Qué es esto?-decía Yugi entre sus sueños mientras empezaba a aparecer un palacio de oro alrededor de el_

_-Hola mi pequeño aibou-se escucho una voz familiar mientras una puerta se habría revelando una silueta_

_-Yami, ¿eres tú?- dijo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas esperanzadas._

_Yugi corrió hacia aquella silueta en un intento de abrazarla, mas sin embargo esta desapareció y detrás de él aprecio el gran Dios Ra._

_Pequeño Yugi... (Dijo el Dios Ra)...el regreso de tu extrañado Faraón se hará realidad dentro de unos cuantos meses. En el mismo lugar donde lo perdiste, así que si lo quieres volver a ver ya estas avisado...Adiós_

Al momento en que Ra dijo "adiós" Yugi despertó respirando agitadamente con los ojos bien abiertos mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de felicidad.

-¿Será posible?... ¿será verdad que el Faraón va a regresar?-se levanto de inmediatamente de la cama-Tengo que avisarles a los chicos-cuando voltea a ver el reloj y se percata de la hora-pero que estoy diciendo son las 2 de la madrugada, tendré que hacerlo dentro de una horas-dijo tirándose a la cama y volviéndose a envolver entre las sabanas.

El pequeño trataba de dormir mas no lo conseguía porque en su interior estaba saltando de alegría (n/a Gwevin234: esto rimo demasiado ¿no creen?). Después de ese intento de dormir encendió la radio.

**Aún oigo tu voz****  
****cuando duermes a mi lado****  
****aún siento tus caricias****  
****en mis sueños****  
****perdona mi debilidad****  
****pero no se por qué****  
****sin ti es muy difícil sobrevivir****porque cada ves que nos tocamos****  
****obtengo este sentimiento****  
****y cada ves que nos besamos****  
****juro que podría volar****  
****no puedes sentir mi corazón latiendo rápido****  
****quiero que esto sea para siempre****  
****te necesito a mi lado****  
****porque cada ves que nos tocamos****  
****siento la estática****  
****y cada ves que nos besamos****  
****alcanzo el cielo****  
****no puedes oír mi corazón latiendo despacio****  
****no puedo dejarte marchar****  
****te quiero en mi vida****  
**

Yugi reflexionaba sobre la canción que estaba escuchando, eran todos sus sentimientos vueltos una canción, era como si relataba hacia el Faraón, todo lo que había vivido con el Faraón.

**tus brazos son mi castillo****  
****tu corazón es mi cielo****  
****ellos enjaguaron las lagrimas que yo llore****  
****los buenos y malos momentos****  
****hemos pasado por todos ellos****  
****tu haces que me levante cuando me caigo****porque cada ves que nos tocamos****  
****obtengo este sentimiento****  
****y cada ves que nos besamos****  
****juro que podría volar****  
****no puedes sentir mi corazón latiendo rápido****  
****quiero que esto sea para siempre****  
****te necesito a mi lado****  
****porque cada ves que nos tocamos****  
****siento la estática****  
****y cada ves que nos besamos****  
****alcanzo el cielo****  
****no puedes oír mi corazón latiendo despacio****  
****no puedo dejarte marchar****  
****te quiero en mi vida****(x2)**

Yugi siguió con el absurdo intento de dormir, olvidando por completo que la radio estaba encendida, empezó una nueva canción

**Yo necesito tiempo aún****  
****pues al recordar****  
****yo me pongo a llorar****  
****siento en mi vida la soledad****  
****tu lugar aquí está****  
****y nadie lo ocupara****  
****cuando tu te vas****  
****cuento los pasos que das****  
****esperando que regreses a mi****  
**

**Si no estas****  
****te extraña cada espacio de mi corazón****  
****si no estas****  
****lo que un día conocí se quedo sin luz****  
****si no estas****  
****el día se hace gris****  
****no puedo seguir así****  
****extrañándote solo a ti **

**Me da una extraña sensación****  
****a cada paso que doy****  
****solo pienso en ti****  
****en mi recuerdo esta aquella flor****  
****la esencia de tu amor****  
****aun esta alrededor****  
****cuando tu te vas****  
****cuento los pasos que das****  
****esperando que regreses a mi**

**Si no estas****  
****te extraña cada espacio de mi corazón****  
****si no estas****  
****lo que un día conocí se quedo sin luz****  
****si no estas****  
****el día se hace gris****  
****no puedo seguir así****  
****extrañándote solo a tí **

**Eres mi complemento****  
****aquí por siempre****  
****sé que así fue****  
****lo único que quiero es que se haga Sol****  
****en todo lo que hago doy mi corazón****  
****no puedo respirar****  
****pues yo te necesito aquí****  
**

**Si no estas****  
****te extraña cada espacio de mi corazón****  
****si no estas****  
****lo que un día conocí se quedo sin luz****  
****si no estas****  
****el día se hace gris****  
****no puedo seguir así****  
****extrañándote solo a ti**

Después de terminar aquella canción, Yugi decidió apagar la radio, sus ojos ya estaban con lágrimas de tristeza por escuchar aquellas tristes canciones que lo hacían pensar en los recuerdos que tenía del Faraón (n/a CirceSalazar16: pobrecito, lo vamos a acabar matando del dolor, en vez de felicidad). Volvió a hacer el intento de dormir, y esta vez, quedo profundamente dormido

A la mañana siguiente...

Era un día soleado, era una mañana de sábado, y Yugi empezaba a abrir los ojos, volteo a ver el reloj y se dio cuenta de que eran las 10 de la mañana (n/a Gwevin234: dormilón, CirceSalazar16: déjalo, lo estuvimos haciendo llorar toda la noche gracias a alguien –señalando a Gwevin234- Gwevin234: ¿Quién habrá sido?-volteando a ver a otra parte y silbando- Circe Salazar16: ¬¬, volvamos al fic) Yugi se levanta y va directamente al baño a lavarse la cara. Se observa en el espejo, tenía los ojos hinchados (n/a Gwevin234: ¿Por qué será? Circe Salazar16: ven acá, que te voy a matar –aventándole una almohada a Gwevin234- Gwevin234: ¡NOOO! –Empezando a correr por toda la habitación-) Así que decidió echarse bastante agua en la cara, pero luego decidió darse un baño.

Después de darse su ducha, bajo para ver que podía desayunar, recordó lo que había sucedido anoche, y rápidamente solo se preparo un poco de cereal, se sentó a comerlo (n/a Gwevin234: o más bien engullirlo) y después llamo a Joey, diciéndole que llamará a los demás y que se reunieran en la Arcada en 15 minutos

15 minutos después, en la Arcada

-¿Qué sucede, Yugi?-dijo (desgraciadamente) Tea

-Tengo algo importante que decirles

-¿Y qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirnos?-recalcó Joey

-Sucedió algo raro anoche

-¿Y qué fue lo que te sucedió?- pregunto Tristán

-Ra me dijo que el Faraón va a volver

-¡¿QUÉ?-dijeron con asombro Joey, Tea y Tristán

-Pero ¿qué?, ¿eso no es imposible?-dijo Joey sin salir de su asombro

-No lo creo, si me lo dijo Ra, y él es el que más poder tiene entre todos lo Dioses Egipcios

-¿No te dijo algo más?-pregunto Tristán

-Si, que volvería en el mismo lugar donde los despedimos.

-¿Y como en cuanto tiempo?-pregunto Tea

-No se, solo me dijo que en unos cuantos meses

-Entonces, creo que te va a avisar estando cerca las fechas es que regrese al mundo de lo vivos-dijo Joey

-Claro que no Joey eso no puede...-dijo Tea siendo interrumpida por Yugi

-Tienes razón Joey

¿¡La tiene?-dijeron Tristán y Tea

-Claro que la tiene, eso tiene muchísimo sentido

-Hasta que al fin dices algo inteligente-dijo Tristán

-Oye Tristán, yo siempre digo cosas inteligentes nada más que nadie me presta atención-se defendió Joey

-O vamos Joey, eso no es verdad-dijo Tea

-O vamos Tea, ¿tu también?-dijo Joey

-Chicos no pelen-intervino Yugi

-Tienes razón, debemos estar felices por Yugi-dijo Tea

Después de la conversación, los chicos se pasaron divirtiéndose en la Arcada, saliendo del lugar a las 6

Cuando Yugi, estuvo en su casa, decidió estar en su habitación y encendió la radio

_**-Ahora presentaremos la canción de Magnet, esperemos que la disfruten-**_**dijo el locutor**

**Miku**

**Basta con mirarte para que empiece a arder mi corazón  
Para que tu fuego me llene el cuerpo de pura pasión.  
Sin notarlo un día cuan mariposa me posé en tu flor  
Pobre e ingenua niña caí rendida a tu favor. **

**Ambas**

**Se me escapa de las manos tanta miel**

**Luka **

**Roba de mis labios la tentación. **

**Ambas**

**Dulcemente rozaremos piel con piel  
No olvidarás, nuestro fogoso amor. **

**Hazme de una vez sentir  
Que está pasión no tendrá fin  
Y que no fue un error, hacerte el amor  
Por favor déjame besar tu ser  
El mundo que otros no ven  
Solo intoxícame, que feliz seré  
Ahogada en tu calidez. **

**Luka**

**Sin temor deséame más y más que te complaceré  
Si en verdad me amas toca mi cuerpo y obsesiónate.  
Sueño con locura tenerte entre mis blancas sábanas  
Y que jures serme fiel, mi almendra virginal. **

**Ambas**

**Si perdemos nuestras almas al final **

**Miku**

**Unidas, un día se encontrarán. **

**Ambas**

**Nuestro hechizo sin dudar perdurará  
Somos tu y yo, que importa lo demás. **

**Por tanto tiempo te soñé  
Y ahora que al fin te encontré  
No te abandonaré, no lo quiero hacer  
Sabes que ya no hay vuelta hacia atrás  
Esto no fue casualidad  
Eres mi realidad, mi única verdad  
No renuncies a nuestro amor. **

**Miku**

**Me sentí nerviosa aquél amanecer  
Y lloré, porque no te vi volver.  
Me dijiste que todo marchaba bien  
Para ocultar, que sufrías también. **

**Ambas**

**Hazme de una vez sentir  
Que está pasión no tendrá fin  
Y que no fue un error, hacerte el amor  
Por favor déjame besar tu ser  
El mundo que otros no ven  
Solo intoxícame, que feliz seré **

**Tal como un imán atráeme  
Que muero por verte otra vez  
Perderme en tu querer, y en tu calidez  
No me dejes, entiende de una vez  
Esto no fue casualidad  
Eres mi realidad, mi única verdad  
No renuncies a nuestro amor.**

Yugi se quedo sorprendido, no tardo mucho en darse cuenta que esa canción era "Yuri" aunque empezó a pensar

-_no estaría mal...si me volviera pareja de... ¡¿PERO QUE RAYOS ESTOY PENSANDO! DEBO ESTAR LOCO-se quedo escuchando el radio hasta que sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido_

* * *

_Una Gwevin234 bailando PopiPo de Miku Hatsune_

_Gwevin234: -mientras corría haciendo un 8_

_Circe: ¿Y a esta que rayos le pasa?_

_Y empezó a cantar_

Gwevin234: Saa nome o mae suki daro  
yasai jusu  
watashi ga ki me ta ima kime ta  
Non de watashi no  
yasai jusu  
kakaku ha nihyaku-en

Circe: Si sabes lo que te conviene no seguirás cantando

Esta hizo caso omiso y siguió cantando y bailando

Gwevin234: Maroyaka yasai jusu  
Fuwa fuwa yasai jusu  
ichiban osusume nanoha  
Midori no yusu

Circe: Te lo advertí

Gwevin empezó a cantar la estrofa pero Circe le jalo de la oreja

Circe: Te dije que si sabias lo que te convenía pararías

Gwevin: Lo lamento, pero es que estoy feliz :D

Circe: y eso, ¿por qué?

Gwevin: mmm, quizá porque te estoy ayudando a escribir tu primer fic de Yu-Gi-Oh!, que también se convirtió en el mio

Circe: eso no es suficiente razón, habla o te ira peor

Gwevin: bueno ya la verdad, es que estamos haciendo que Yugi se dé cuenta de que esta enamorado del Faraón, ademas de que incluimos MIS canciones favoritas :P

¿?: Oye, eso no me pareció gracioso ¬¬

Circe: Hola Yugi, si quieres matar a alguien, ese alguien es Gwevin234, porque fue ella la que te puso todas esas canciones

Gwevin: en mi defensa digo que yo escribí este capitulo como se me antojo, porque la mocosa de Circe no se le ocurrió nada para este primer capitulo

Circe: Oye, si se me ocurrió algo, además ayer la inspiración estaba de mi lado, pero se me fue después de ver lo de las etiquetas para los libros (le avienta su libro de HISTORIA a la cabeza a Gwevin)

Yugi: Bien hecho Circe ^^

Gwevin: Prosigo con mi defensa, para mi fue divertido hacer de la historia un songfic; y si me lo permiten quiero seguir celebrando.

Terminando de decir esto Gwevin retorno a bailar donde se había quedado de la canción PopiPo de Miku Hatsune

Yugi: Si que esta loca

Circe: Y apenas te das cuenta, no tiene remedio

Circe y Yugi dejan a Gwevin seguir bailando

Yugi: No olviden dejar reviews, si quieren que esta loca pare de bailar o si quieren que siga bailando, después de todo lo hace muy bien

Gwevin termino de bailar

Gwevin: oigan espérenme, recuerden que soy yo quien les invita el bendito almuerzo-dijo saliendo corriendo detrás de Yugi y Circe


	2. Más sueños

-_no estaría mal...si me volviera pareja de... ¡¿PERO QUE RAYOS ESTOY PENSANDO! DEBO ESTAR LOCO_-_se quedo escuchando la radio hasta que sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido_.

Capítulo 2: Más sueños

Yugi sigue soñando con la visita que Ra le hizo además de que también soñaba sobre otras "cosas", normalmente estos sueños eran amorosos y dulces más nunca pasaban a ser pervertidos (n/a Gwevin234: querrá decir que: "nunca pasaban a ser divertidos" CirceSalazar16: divertidos para ti ¡HENTAI!), siempre soñaba con el regreso del faraón, siempre se imaginaba como sería y que pasaría; y luego llegaban algunos pensamientos un tanto amorosos y, para él, empezaban a ser pervertidos, más sin embargo, esos pensamientos siempre le sacaban una sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

2 meses después...

_Yugi se encontraba de nuevo en aquel palacio en el cual había recibido la visita de Ra._

_-¿Qué... por qué estoy aquí otra vez?-preguntó Yugi desconcertado_

_-Yugi...-_

_-¿Atem?-_

_-Pequeño amigo, ya esta cerca la fecha de mi regreso faltan solo 5 días; espero que si vayas por mi-_

_-Esos sin dudarlo, mou hitori no boku, no desperdiciaría esta oportunidad de recuperar a mi mejor amigo-_(n/a Gwevin234 y CirceSalazar16: Aja, "¡Amigos!" ¡Si claro, como no!)

_-Bien te estaré esperando, adiós aibou-_

Entonces despertó, miró por la ventana y vio que ya había amanecido, quizás eran como las 8:30 de la mañana, ni siquiera se esforzó en ver el reloj y se dirigió directamente al baño para bañarse. Yugi tomó el teléfono después de desayunar y le habló a cada uno de los chicos y les dijo que los vería en la arcada en 20 minutos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

20 minutos después...

-¿Para qué nos llamaste Yugi?-preguntó Tristán

-Es que volví a tener ese sueño-

-¿Y ahora que pasó?-preguntó Tea

-El Faraón me dijo que faltaban 5 días para su regreso-

-Espera, hoy es 1 de Febrero, y en cinco días es 6-dijo Joey

-Si, entonces ¿por qué no salir el día 5 directo a Egipto?-dijo Yugi

-¿Y quien nos llevaría?-preguntó Tea-¿Kaiba?

-¡Esperen un minuto! ¡¿Por qué ese neko ricachón engreído nos llevaría hasta allá? ¡No dejaré que se meta en esto!-Exclamó Joey

-Porque es el único que tiene un jet privado que nos llevaría en un día-dijo Yugi

-Pero dudo que acepte a llevarnos-dijo Tristán

-¿Y? Que Joey lo convenza-dijo Tea

-¡¿Y POR QUÉ YO?-preguntó exaltado el rubio

-Si Tea, ¿por qué él?-preguntó Tristán

-Porque Joey es el único que puede hacerlo, no vuelvan a preguntar, yo tengo mis razones-respondió Tea

-Bien, tendré que visitar al "niño bonito" después-dijo el ojimiel molesto (n/a Gwevin234: vamos Joey, eso ni quien te la cree)

Después de seguir conversando acerca de eso, Joey llevó a arrastras a Yugi con él a la casa del CEO de Kaiba Corp.

-Recuérdame otra vez ¿por qué tengo que venir yo?-preguntó Yugi

-¡Porque tú eres el del asunto!-dijo Joey enojado mientras tocaba el timbre de la mansión Kaiba

-Me preguntó, ¿Cómo sabías donde quedaba la casa de Kaiba?-dijo Yugi haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara

-Emmmm... bueno, este... yo... he pasado por aquí algunas veces, y al ver semejante casa no dude en pensar que era la de Seto-dijo Joey nervioso y sonrojado

-Y dime, ¿desde cuando lo llamas Seto?-preguntó Yugi inocentemente levantando una ceja

-Etto... yo... pues... es que... bueno... ¡Fue solo un accidente llamarlo por su nombre!-dijo Joey demasiado nervioso y completamente rojo

-Si aja, lo que digas-dijo Yugi

-En qué puedo ayudarlos-dijo una señorita mientras abría la puerta

-si emmm, estamos buscando al joven Kaiba-dijo Joey levemente sonrojado

-Le iré a decir ¿de parte de quien me dijo?-

-...-Joey tragó saliva, estaba algo nervioso-De Joey Wheeler y Yugi Moto-

-Bien, no tardo en regresar-dijo la joven y se fue a avisarle a Kaiba

-¿Por qué tu nerviosismo Joey?-preguntó inocentemente Yugi

-Bueno Yugi... no creo que entiendas, es algo muy complicado-dijo Joey sonrojado pero en un tono tranquilo

-Bueno, como quieras Joey-dijo Yugi

-Pueden pasar-dijo la misma señorita de hace unos momentos abriéndoles la puerta

Ambos chicos entraron, sorprendidos de no tener que hacer una "guerra" para que Kaiba los dejara entrar.

-¿Por qué razón nos habrá dejado entrar Kaiba tan fácilmente?-preguntó Yugi

-No lo se Yugi-

-Si gustan sentarse, el joven Kaiba bajará en un momento-dijo la señorita mientras se retiraba

-No necesito un momento, ya estoy aquí-dijo Kaiba (n/a Circe: ¿por qué me suena que lo sacamos de la película "el diario de la princesa 1"? Gwevin: No tengo la menor idea)

Kaiba bajó de las escaleras y se paró en frente de ambos chicos, mirándolos con algo de curiosidad y con una ceja arqueada

-¿para qué vinieron?-preguntó Kaiba

-Bueno, Kaiba, queríamos... amm... pedirte un favor-dijo Yugi

-¿y que clase de favor?-

-¿Podrías llevarnos a Egipto?-preguntó Joey nervioso

-Yo no, podría pedirle a alguien que lo haga-

-¿¡QUÉ!-preguntaron sorprendidos ambos chicos

-Si, yo no tengo ni tiempo ni ánimos para llevarlos, le pediré a alguno de mis empleados que los lleve-

-Pues... gracias...Seto-dijo Joey

-Si, si, sí, ¿que día?-dijo Kaiba ignorando el ultimo comentario de Joey

-Dentro de 4 días-dijo Yugi

-¿Y cuanto tiempo estarán allá?-volvió a preguntar el CEO

-4 días-volvió a responder Yugi

-Bueno, si solo a eso vinieron, ya pueden irse, no me hagan perder más mi tiempo-dijo Kaiba en tono un poco frío

-Bueno, ya nos vamos-dijo Yugi

Seto iba volver a su estudio a trabajar, Yugi se estaba acercando a la puerta y Joey seguía allí parado.

-Gracias...Seto...-dijo Joey y luego siguió a Yugi dejando al castaño sorprendido y algo sonrojado

Ambos chicos salieron de la lujosa mansión, dejando a un Kaiba nervioso, sorprendido y sonrojado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Durante los 4 días de espera, Yugi estaba ansioso y desesperado porque ya llegará el día en que iría por el Faraón.

-¿Cuántos días faltan?-pregunto Yugi, como un niño chiquito desesperado por llegar a algún lugar

-Yugi, ni medio segundo a pasado desde que me hiciste esa pregunta, todavía faltan 2 días-dijo Tristán

-¿Ya le avisaron a Ishizu y a Malik?-preguntó de la nada Tea

-No, se me olvidó, pero en cuanto salgamos de la escuela les voy a avisar para que nos esperen en el aeropuerto y que nos puedan llevar a la roca del milenio-dijo Yugi

Pasaron las horas de clases, todo estaba arreglado con la escuela, Kaiba le informo al director que Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristán, Duke, Ryo, y también sin que los demás lo supieran, él mismo iría a Egipto, pero según él, solo porque Mokuba se lo pidió, ya que también quería recibir al Faraón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hola, ¿Ishizu?

-Hola Yugi, que grata sorpresa que llamarás

-Ishizu, quería decirte que el Faraón va a volver, y también me preguntaba si ¿podrías prestarnos tu barco para llegar a la roca del milenio?

-Claro, todo por los amigos del Faraón, y por el mismo

-Gracias Ishizu

-No hay nada que agradecer, ¿cuándo va a volver?

-El 6 de este mes, faltan 3 días, vamos a volar hacia allá el 5, y como la vez pasada nos tardamos casi todo 1 día en llegar llegaríamos el 6

-Muy bien, le avisare a Odión y a Malik. Hasta luego, Yugi

-Hasta luego Ishizu

Luego de la platica, el abuelo de Yugi le pregunto si no le molestaba en que el también fuera, Yugi negó con un ademán, y que siempre había considerado que su abuelito lo acompañara a ver el regreso del Faraón, ya que su abuelito le tomo cariño a Yami, casi el mismo cariño que se tenían (Yugi y Solomon)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya llegó el día 5 del mes, y todos los que tenían invitación fueron al aeropuerto, lo que les sorprendió fue que los hermanos Kaiba fueran. Pero al ver la cara de Mokuba resolvieron que fue el la causa de que Kaiba fuera también, aunque muy en el fondo, Kaiba también quería ver al Faraón (n/a Gwevin234: sip, muy, MUUUUY en el fondo XD)

Durante la travesía estuvieron emocionados, pero a la vez asustados de que el Faraón regresará y que no los reconociera, o que todo fuera una mala jugada de la mente de Yugi

Al llegar al aeropuerto, Ishizu, Odión y Malik los esperaban para llevarlos a la roca del milenio.

-¿Listos para ver de nuevo al Faraón?-preguntó Ishizu

Todos contestaron al unísono ¡SI! Al llegar al barco, estuvieron ideando un plan para sorprender al Faraón, y llegaron al acuerdo de que se esconderían detrás de las puertas que atravesaría Atem y así saltarle y abrazarlo, sin pensar que el primero en hacer el salto a abrazar a Yami sería Yugi

Llego la noche y casi todos dormían cómodamente, todos menos un pequeño de cabellos tricolor. Estaba demasiado contento que después de 1 año de haber perdido al Faraón, este ahora regresará para estar con él...un momento él pensó que Yami regresaba porque quería estar con él, porque, si después de todo solo eran amigos (n/a Gwevin234 y CirceSalazar16: si "¡AMIGOS!" ¡Claro, como no!, no engañan ni a un niño de 3 años con la actitud que ambos tomaron). Luego de ver como había llegado eso a su mente, el cansancio se hizo presente y quedo en un profundo sueño.

Por la mañana todos estaban realmente ansiosos, lo que no imaginaban era que vieron el templo completamente reconstruido, como si nunca hubieran despedido al Faraón. Después de pasar del asombro, todos entraron con tal de darle la sorpresa a Yami. Al entrar vieron algo que nunca creyeron ver, la Roca del Milenio, reconstruida y encima de ella los 7 artículos del milenio. Pasaron rápido de su asombro al ver que las puertas se abrían, como 12 rayos se escondieron detrás de esas puertas, y nadie se esperaba esto, al momento en que Yami salía y miraba a todos lados preguntando por Yugi, el pequeño tricolor le salto encima y lo abrazo, seguido de eso todos, menos el CEO, le saltaron encima.

-¡QUÉ BUENO QUE ESTÁS DE REGRESO, YAMI!-grito Tea

-¡NO NOS VUELVAS A HACER ESO, PORQUE DE VERDAD TE EXTRAÑAMOS!-dijo Tristán

-¡SI LO HACES TE JURO QUE TE SACAMOS A RASTRAS DE AHÍ!-afirmo Joey

-¡FARAÓN, POR LO QUE VEMOS, HAY UNA FUERZA LO BASTANTEMENTE GRANDE PARA MANTENERLO EN NUESTRO MUNDO!-declararon los hermanos Ishtar

Este comentario hizo que Yami se pusiera rojo, pero no podía hablar porque todos estaban sobre el y pensaron que el sonrojo se debía a la falta de aire así que todos se separaron, menos el pequeño tricolor que se quedo desmayado por la falta de aire en el pecho de su oscuridad, todos se pusieron rojos al ver que su pequeño amigo había quedado así por su culpa. Yami cargo a su luz en su espalda.

-Los que eran guardianes de uno de los artículos, es mejor que los tomen, si no el balance que había existido se destruirá, luego les explico por qué hoy se llevaran su artículos.

Los que habían sido guardianes de esos artículos en la actualidad, tomaron sus pertenecías y así se fueron, olvidando la balanza y la llave.

Al salir el pequeño Yugi, apenas despertaba, y al ver que estaba siendo llevado en la espalda de Yami no tardo en hacer una pregunta

-Oigan, ¿puedo saber por qué Yami me esta cargando?

Todos se pusieron rojos de la vergüenza al recordar que ellos habían echo que su pequeño amigo se desmayara en el pecho de Yami

-Te desmayaste, aibou-dijo Yami seguido de una risa

-¿por qué todos se sonrojaron?

-Porque ellos te dejaron sin aire al aplastarte-dijo con una risita Yami

Olvidaron el incidente pero Yami no bajo a Yugi de su espalda hasta llegar al barco, parece que nadie noto eso, casi nadie mejor dicho, ya que una morena si lo noto y su cabeza empezó a formular ideas de si esa era la razón por la cual Yami regreso a esta mundo

-Chicos creo que seria bueno ir a comer y pueden relajarse y pasear por el barco, luego vamos a cenar y de ahí podemos ir a dormir

Todos afirmaron positivamente ya que tenían hambre, y querían descansar. Después de que todos comieran, Yugi fue a ver el barco de los diferentes puntos de vista que tenía. Al llegar a la proa, Yami le llego por detrás y le abrazo, ninguno de sus amigos estaba cerca, solo cierta morena que vio como Yami abrazaba por detrás a Yugi, no escucho su conversación ya que estaba muy lejos pero si lo suficientemente cerca para ver que estaban abrazados y platicando

-Hola aibou

-Hola Yami

-Sabes la vida como Faraón de Egipto no era para nada divertida

-Enserio, jajaja, y tu estabas realmente feliz porque tu alma se fue al descanso que se le negó en 5 milenios

-Oye, no sabía que iba a extrañar a un chico llamado Yugi Moto... y a sus amigos, ya que me encariñe con todos

-Hay Yami, ese día lo recuerdo, tratamos de convencerte de que te quedaras pero tu destino dijo que te tenías que ir

-Ni me lo recuerdes, solo quiero enterrar el pasado

-Yami, te puedo pedir algo-dijo Yugi ya notando en que posición estaban y un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, cosa que Yami no noto

-Si, ¿qué quieres pedirme?

-Que me sueltes, parece que no has notado en que posición estamos-dijo con un sonrojo un poco más fuerte

-...-Yami no dijo nada, solo soltó a Yugi y se puso a su lado, pero un sonrojo acompañaba sus mejillas pero Yugi no lo noto, ya que Yami estaba dispuesto a irse

-Yami...no te vayas...quiero decir...quiero que me hagas compañía...no quiero estar solo-dijo Yugi con un poco de pena, ya que no quería molestar

-Esta bien-dijo colocándose a un lado de Yugi

Lo que ninguno de los 2 noto es que estaban siendo observados por cierta morena que tenía sus sospechas de porque regresó el Faraón, así que ideo un plan para ver si sus sospechas eran ciertas y pondría ese plan en marcha dentro de poco.

Salió de su escondite hacia donde estaban Yami y Yugi, diciéndoles que la cena estaría lista dentro de poco, así como vino se fue para avisarles a los otros

La cena no fue la gran cosa, ya estaban terminando, cuando Ishizu acompaño a todos hacia sus habitaciones, cuando solo quedaban los tricolores, Ishizu puso su plan en acción.

-Chicos, me temo que solo quedan 2 habitaciones una para ustedes y la otra para mi-trato de sonar avergonzada y funciono- Y solo hay una cama individual, así que tendrán que dormir juntos-dijo tratando de no sonar feliz, por las reacciones que los chicos estaban teniendo

-... ¿Se-segu-segura Ishizu?, d-de qu-que y-ya n-no h-hay m-más ha-habi-habitaciones-dijo un tartamudo Yami, ya que un fuerte sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. Por la expresión que Ishizu tenía en ese momento, decía que sus sospechas eran ciertas

-Más que segura, solo quedan 2, y pues ustedes dormirán juntos en 1

-N-ni m-mo-modo-dijo Yugi igual que Yami

-Y por si quieren tener una pelea, le diré, que se resolverá según como se hacia, cuando las pirámides todavía eran jóvenes-dijo Ishizu

-Y ¿cómo se resolvería ese dilema?

-Se los pondré de esta manera, si un Faraón y un sacerdote iban en un viaje y solo empacaron una tienda, el Faraón dormía en la tienda, más sin embargo, si iban 2 Faraones, ellos la compartían

-No entiendo-dijo Yami

-Ambos son Faraones por así decirlo, Yami por obviedad es un Faraón, mientras que Yugi es el Rey de los Juegos, así que ambos dormirán en la cama. Bueno los dejo, Buenas Noches

Nadie dijo nada durante los siguientes 20 minutos, ya que Yami y Yugi estaban realmente sonrojados, hasta que Yugi se resigno y rompió el silencio

-N-ni m-mo-modo, t-ten-tendre-tendremos q-que d-dor-dormir e-en u-una m-mis-misma c-ca-cama-dijo tartamudeando, nervioso y con la cara más roja que un tomate

-S-si n-no q-que-queda d-de o-otra a-así s-se-será-dijo Yami en las mismas que Yugi

Ninguno de los 2 sabía por qué Ishizu dijo que no había más habitaciones y por qué estaban nerviosos de dormir juntos, si antes lo hacían, solo que ahora era diferente, dormirían en una cama individual. Pero lo que menos imaginaban era que Ishizu lo había planeado o que ella estaba detrás de la puerta.

Así los 2 se pusieron un pijama y se fueron a dormir dándose la espalda uno al otro

* * *

Yami: No me parece gracioso que me hayan puesto a abrazar a mi aibou

Gwevin234: Fue algo lindo baka, así que deja de quejarte

Yami: No me llames baka, baka

Gwevin234: Baka tu abuela, triple baka

CirceSalazar16: Dejen de pelear, Yami a quien tienes que pedir una explicación es a mi, porque esa parte fue en un momento que la inspiración me vino de golpe

Yami: ¬¬# no quiero, quiero pelear con esa bruja

Gwevin234: Ahora si (saca una moto cierra de quien sabe donde y persigue a Yami) ¡VEN ACÁ!

Yami: ¡AUXILIO!}

CirceSalazar16: Gwevin, sabes que no les podemos hacer nada porque los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh! y él (señalando a Yami) no nos pertenecen y debemos devolvérselos a su dueño sanos y salvos

Gwevin234: No me parece gracioso que este niño baka se haya salvado por ti

CirceSalazar16: Yugi, haz lo que debimos hace desde antes de que este par se peleara (se lo pide, mientras que amarra a Yami y a Gwevin a 20 metros de distancia uno del otro)

Yugi: Hai Circe, agradecemos el review de yugixyamixatemulove, que inspiro mucho a Gwevin234 y a CirceSalazar16 a hacer este capítulo. El próximo va dedicado para ti, arigato

CirceSalazar16: Despídanse, antes de que los mate a los 2 por comportarse peores que niños chiquitos de 3 años

Yami y Gwevin234 -asustados por la actitud de CirceSalazar16: Adiós, Sayonara, Bye, y gracias por leer este capitulo


	3. ¡¡Sorpresas!

Ninguno de los 2 sabía por qué Ishizu dijo que no había más habitaciones y por qué estaban nerviosos de dormir juntos, si antes lo hacían, solo que ahora era diferente, dormirían en una cama individual. Pero lo que menos imaginaban era que Ishizu lo había planeado o que ella estaba detrás de la puerta.

Así los 2 se pusieron un pijama y se fueron a dormir dándose la espalda uno al otro

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 3:

Al amanecer, casi todos seguían durmiendo, excepto cierta morena que fue a visitar el camarote de Yami y Yugi, lo que vio aclaro sus sospechas, nadie imaginaba que Yugi abrazaría a Yami y acurrucaría su cara en su pecho, y que Yami lo abrazara, pasando una de sus manos por su cintura y la otra por su cuello. Sin que ninguno de los 2 notara su presencia les tomo una foto con su celular y salió, poniendo seguro.

Pasaban las 8 de la mañana y todos se estaban despertando, Ishizu le dejo instrucciones a Malik que esperara en el pasillo a que todos se despertaran y les dijera que los espera en el comedor, para que desayunen y que dentro de poco llegarían a Egipto. Malik les dijo a todos los que ya estaban despiertos, pero los tricolores no despertaban, así que le fue a decir a Ishizu y a Odión que ninguno se tomaba la molestia de despertar. Ishizu sonrío y le dijo que no hacia falta que siguiera esperando y que fuera a desayunar, aparte le dijo que se fueron a dormir tarde porque ella les pidió que la ayudaran con un par de cosas del barco. Malik asintió afirmativamente y se fue a desayunar con Odión, más tarde llegó Ishizu.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el cuarto de los tricolores, estaban más que profundamente dormidos, porque estaban más que cómodos y ninguno se imaginaba que estaban abrazándose. Yami fue el primero en abrir sus ojos. Al notar la posición en la que estaban se asustó y se calló de la cama. Al sentir eso, Yugi se despertó pero seguía medio adormilado y no se había dado cuenta de lo que habían hecho en la noche.

-Yami, ¿por qué saltaste de la cama así de repente?-dijo Yugi mientras se tallaba un ojo

-P-po-por q-qu-que t-tu y-yo a-ab-abr-abra-abraz-abraza-abrazad-abrazados n-no-noche-dijo un tartamudo y rojo Yami. Yugi al procesar la información también se sonrojo, puesto que habían amanecido abrazados, y en la noche se durmieron espalda con espalda. Lo que menos imaginaban era que Ishizu justo en ese preciso instante entro al cuarto y cuando vio a los chicos sonrojados se dio cuenta de que ya se habían dado cuenta de cómo amanecieron.

-Buenos días chicos

-...-silencio, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar, pues estaban tan nerviosos y rojos que las palabras simplemente no salían. Ishizu al notar esto, solo les dijo que fueran a desayunar y que dentro de unas horas llegarían a Egipto. El par de tricolores solo tubo fuerza para asentir. Al retirarse Ishizu, los tricolores no dijeron nada y solo se miraban y pensaban en como despertaron.

-Será mejor que nos cambiemos y vayamos a desayunar-dijo Yugi, aún con un color carmín sobre su rostro pero como mayor fuerza para hablar

-Si, creo que será lo mejor-dijo Yami- _Que pensará de mí ahora mi aibou, lo abracé en la noche y quizás pensó que era obligatorio devolver el abrazo_

Yugi al notar el silencio que Yami puso, se sintió incomodo con el silencio

-Yami, si no te molesta prefiero cambiarme en el baño-dijo tímido Yugi

-No hay problema, yo me cambiaré aquí

-Esta bien.-dijo mientras tomaba su ropa y se metía al baño- Te traje ropas extras, para que no estuvieras todo el día con tus ropas egipcias

-Gracias aibou

**POV Yugi**

_-Que pensara Yami ahora. Lo abrace durante la noche y quizás se sintió obligado en abrazarme, no quiero que se sienta obligado a nada-_pensó Yugi mientras se cambiaba.

**FIN POV Yugi**

Al salir del baño, se encuentra con Yami, que ya se había cambiado los pantalones, y que apenas se quitaba la camisa. Yugi, al ver a Yami así, se sonrojo.

Yami al notar que Yugi ya había salido, se sorprendió un poco, pero le extraño que tuviera rojas las mejillas

-¿Estas bien, Yugi?

-Etto...si...estoy bien, ¿por qué la pregunta?

-Porque estas rojo, ¿no tendrás temperatura?-dijo preocupado, mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre la frente de su protegido

-Estoy bien, no me siento mal. Lo único que si tengo es hambre, ¿no crees que deberíamos ir a comer?-dijo mientras quitaba amablemente la mano de su oscuridad de su frente

-Bien si tu lo dices-dijo mientras sus estómago gruñían por la falta de alimento. Esto avergonzó a los dos

Ya caminaban hacia el comedor, cuando se dieron cuenta de que ninguno de sus amigos había tocado la comida por esperarlos.

-¿Por qué no han tocado su comida?-pregunto inocentemente Yugi

-Por esperarlos chicos, ¿Qué les pasó?, ¿la cama no dejaba que se levantaran?-dijo Joey. Este comentario hizo que el par de tricolores se colorara por recordar el incidente en el que se habían encontrado al momento de levantarse

-...Pues...nos quedamos dormidos...si eso...no quedamos dormidos-dijo Yami, trataba de sonar tranquilo, pero fallando en el intento

-¿Seguros?, es que suenan un poco nerviosos y ese rubor en sus mejillas no apoya lo que dicen-dijo Tea

-Seguros, es que nos acordamos que nuestros estómagos fueron los que nos levantaron-dijo Yami más avergonzado, al recordar lo que pasó después de vestirse

Después de decir esto, se sentaron a comer, puesto que sus estómagos seguían reclamando comida. Al terminar de comer, Ishizu les dijo que podían salir a caminar por la cubierta y que en un par de horas ya estarían en Egipto. Los tricolores salieron corriendo uno por su lado, dejando a casi todos sorprendidos, la única que no se sorprendió fue Ishizu, que pidió a sus hermanos hablar en privado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ishizu, ¿para qué nos pediste hablar contigo en mi recamara?-pregunto Malik

-¿Quieren saber porque Yugi y el Faraón se comportaron así en la mañana? Y ¿por qué llegaron tarde al desayuno?-dijo Ishizu mientras daba en el blanco de la curiosidad de los hermanos Ishtar

-Si, eso nos dejo intrigados-dijo Odión

-Muy bien-dijo Ishizu tomando aire y su celular(n/a Gwevin234: mmmm como no fue mi celular, o mejor aún ¡cómo no fui yo!)-lo que paso fue, que anoche les invente que no habían más cuartos disponibles.

-¿Por qué les inventaste eso?-pregunto un desconcertado Odión

-Si, Ishizu, ¿por qué?, en este barco hay cuartos como para 20 personas-dijo Malik aún más sorprendido que Odión

-Ayer, cuando veníamos, y el Faraón cargó a Yugi en su espalda, parece que nadie notó el hecho de que no lo bajó hasta que abordamos el barco-dijo Ishizu, antes de que sus hermanos pudieran siquiera articular palabra, continuó-Después de comer, caminé un rato por la proa, y al ver que Yugi llevaba rato ahí, iba a acercarme a preguntarle que le parecía el barco, cuando escuché que alguien se acerca, me escondí. Lo que vi, me dejo impresionada. Vi que el Faraón se acercó por su espalda y lo abrazó, no escuche su plática, pero si noté que se sonrojaron cuando Yugi notó en qué posición estaban. El Faraón se iba a ir, pero Yugi le pidió que se quedara a su lado. Luego me acerqué y les avise que la comida estaría lista en unos momentos. Luego de la cena, los llevé a sus habitaciones disculpándome el hecho de que solo quedaran habitaciones para 2 personas, y escuche un poco de su plática antes de ir a dormir. Cuando amaneció me di cuenta de que no pusieron seguro, así que entre y los encontré en esta posición-dijo mostrando la foto que tomo de la mañana. Al terminar su relato, Malik y Odión se quedaron sorprendidos de que el Faraón tenía sentimientos hacia su luz y que su luz le correspondía

-Así que ¿por esto se tardaron en llegar en la mañana?-pregunto Odión todavía en el asombro de que Yami y Yugi se habían abrazado en la noche

-Si, necesito que me ayuden a que reconozcan este sentimiento-dijo Ishizu

-No se, es que puede ser, cual es la palabra, así raro-dijo Malik, aunque no se explico bien

-¿A qué te refieres con "raro"?-dijo Ishizu

-No me refiero a su relación, no los voy a discriminar por ese asunto. A lo que me refiero es que si no llegaran a sospechar que los tratamos de juntar, haciéndoles creer que el otro dijo una cosa y que se lo pregunte y no sea cierta-se explico Malik(n/a CirceSalazar16: me refiero a que por ejemplo, Malik le diga a Yugi que Yami le dijo a él *a Malik* que piensa que Yugi es lindo, tierno, adorable, etc. Etc., y luego Yugi le pregunte a Yami que si era verdad que él *Yami* dijo eso, Yami responda que no, que quién le dijo eso, que fue Malik, Yugi se enoje con Malik porque al preguntarle a Yami se auto-avergonzó, se enoje y empiecen a pelear; ¿Quedó claro o quieren más explicación?)

-mmmmm...quizá no con el hecho de que inventemos que Yugi dijo esto sobre el Faraón o viceversa... si no que los pongamos en situaciones un poco comprometedoras, y se quien será la persona indicada-dijo Ishizu. Sus hermanos no tardaron en recordar de quien se trataba

-¿Te refieres a ella?-pregunto Odión (n/a Gwevin234: ¡¿QUIÉN SERÁ?!-dice en un tono de pregunta falsa- CirceSalazar16: No lo se-en un tono falso-)

-Exacto, a ella me refiero. Es la persona perfecta para poner en situaciones comprometedoras a la gente que niega sus sentimientos y que tarde o temprano se dan cuenta de que sentimientos tienen-dijo Ishizu feliz. En cuanto se pusieron de acuerdo, los hermanos la llamaron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**POV YUGI**

-_Sigo sin tragarme el hecho de que abrace a Yami durante la noche, sé que estaba inconsciente y que no me puedo culpar por hacer semejante cosa, pero aun así el que amaneciéramos abrazados fue hermoso...un momento, ¿pensé que era hermoso el hecho de amanecer abrazados?-_se negó el hecho de que ese comentario pasara por su mente-_bueno...el realmente es atractivo no lo voy a negar, pero de que me sienta cómodo con su compañía a que quiera que me abrace en la noche es diferente_

Así Yugi se la pasó hasta entrar a su habitación, dio toda la vuelta al barco.

**FIN POV YUGI**

Mientras tanto en otra parte del barco

**POV YAMI**

-_Es increíble que abrazara a mi aibou, sé que estaba inconsciente y que no me puedo culpar por hacer tal cosa, pero aun así el que el usara mi pecho como almohada y que yo lo forzara a que se mantuviera así, me pareció lindo el que me abrazara...un momento, ¿pensé que fue lindo el que mi aibou me abrazara?_-pensó mientras se sacudía la cabeza en forma negativa-_no pude pensar eso ¡DEBO ESTAR MÁS LOCO QUE UNA CABRA VIEJA!-_Así se la paso todo el camino hasta llegar a su habitación.

**FIN POV YAMI**

Cuando estuvieron los 2 en la misma habitación, el recordar el "incidente" de la mañana, Yugi, se levantó dispuesto a abandonar el cuarto, pero fue detenido rápidamente por Yami. Y así se inició una discusión

-¡Yami, suéltame!-dijo Yugi al borde de las lágrimas

-¡No!, no voy a dejar que te vayas, tu eres el que tiene rato en esta habitación, así que el que se va soy yo

-¡No!, tu te quedas aquí, si ese es el deseo del Faraón, yo me voy porque quiero que su majestad se quede a gusto.

Empezaron a forcejear, cuando Yugi se tropezó gracias al pijama que Yami dejo en el suelo, Yami también se tropezó, pero evito caer encima de Yugi al poner sus brazos a los costados de este. Yugi como reflejo puso sus manos en el pecho de su oscuridad, (n/a Gwevin234: ¡QUE SITUACIÓN COMPROMETEDORA! Solo falta una cosa-pone una mirada picara- CirceSalazar16:¡A NO! ¡ES MUY PRONTO PARA LA HISTORIA! ASÍ QUE DEJA DE PENSAR EN ESAS TONTERÍAS Gwevin234: _'). De repente se abrió la puerta dejando ver a una morena; los tricolores que estaban en esa situación comprometedora, al escuchar que la puerta se abría no pudieron evitar sonrojarse.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-dijo Ishizu

-I-Ish-Ishi-Ishizu n-no e-es l-lo q-que t-tu c-cr-cre-crees-dijo un tartamudo Yami

-¿Y qué es lo que debería estar pensando por encontrarlos así?-comentó sarcásticamente Ishizu. Como consecuencia, el sonrojo de los tricolores aumento hasta las nubes. Ninguno de los tricolores dijo nada, solo tragaron saliva.-Y bien que esperan para explicarme.

-Bien te explicare lo que pasa-dijo Yugi con un ligero tono de enojado en su voz-Yo llevaba rato aquí en MI habitación, cuando a alguien se le ocurrió venir, y bueno cuando llego, pensé que sería buena idea darle la habitación, porque yo ya había estado mucho rato aquí, cuando estaba preparado para irme, el FARAÓN me detuvo diciendo que yo no tenia que irme y que seria el quien se iba a ir, y empezamos a forcejear y yo tropecé con el pijama que ALGUIEN dejo tirado-mientras Yugi seguía explicando. Atem se sorprendió por el tono de voz de su aibou, jamas se imaginaria que su aibou estaría tan molesto por un pequeño incidente (n/a Gwevin234: "pequeño", ¡ja!, yo no nací ayer)-y así es como acabamos en esta situación-dijo Yugi mientras empujaba levemente a Yami, y este entendió la indirecta de que se quitara de encima de él. Al quitarse de encima, Yugi salió corriendo con lágrimas hacia la popa del barco. Ishizu trato de evitar que Yugi escapara, pero fue muy tarde, él ya se había ido. Y al momento en que Yugi salió de la habitación, Yami se acomodó en la cama para poder relajarse y pensar en lo que había pasado, la morena, no tuvo más opción que irse de allí, se dirigió a su cuarto, tomó el celular "(n/a Gwevin234: en el cual esta la maravillosa foto *w*) y marcó un numero

-¿Bueno?-dijo Ishizu

-Sí, ¿quién habla?-dijo una voz al otro lado de la llamada

-Soy yo Ishizu, quería saber… ¿cu-cuando puedes venir?

-En unos días, estoy ocupada con unas cosas

-Bien, necesito tu ayuda con los chicos que ya te había comentado

-¿Ya perdieron la cordura?

-Algo así, bueno te dejo-dijo Ishizu y después colgó el teléfono

-Bien, creo que iremos a visitar a una vieja amiga-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gwevin234: ¡Ishizu ven acá! ¡NECESITO ESA FOTO! ¡TENGO QUE SUBIRLA A FACEBOOK, TWITTER Y ENVIARSELA A TODOS LO FANS DE YU-GI-OH!-dijo mientras salía corriendo en busca de la morena-

Yami: ¡ISHIZU NO SE LA DES! ¡Y TU GWEVIN, VEN ACÁ!

Yugi: ¿Qué tiene de malo?... O.O ¡GWEVIN VEN ACÁ!

CirceSalazar16: Esperamos sus reviews y espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, adiós, sayonara, bye. Nos leemos-dije mientras salía a evitar que este cuádruple problema se matara entre sí


	4. Revelaciones

-¿Bueno?-dijo Ishizu

-Sí, ¿quién habla?-dijo una voz al otro lado de la llamada

-Soy yo Ishizu, quería saber… ¿cu-cuando puedes venir?

-En unos días, estoy ocupada con unas cosas

-Bien, necesito tu ayuda con los chicos que ya te había comentado

-¿Ya perdieron la cordura?

-Algo así, bueno te dejo-dijo Ishizu y después colgó el teléfono

-Bien, creo que iremos a visitar a una vieja amiga-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 4: Revelaciones

Yugi lloraba amargamente en la popa del barco (n/a Gwevin234: No tenía idea de que supieras tanto de barcos Circe CirceSalazar16: Es que amo al Titanic Gwevin234:O.O) sentado abrazando sus piernas y enterrando su cara en sus rodillas

-_¿¡POR QUÉ?!¿POR QUÉ TENGO QUE SUFRIR TANTO CON ESTE SENTIMIENTO? Si tan solo no sintiera nada por Yami todo esto sería muchísimo más fácil-pensaba Yugi-_

Mientras tanto en una habitación estaba Yami tirado en la cama, pensando en lo que acaba de pasar momentos antes

-_Y pensar que esa discusión se genero por un simple abrazo-_pensó Yami- no puedo quedarme aquí pensando en una tontería, tengo que encontrar a Yugi-dijo saliendo de la habitación

Mientras tanto, Yugi seguía sentado y empezó a cantar una canción

**No puedo encontrar una forma de describirlo  
Está ahí dentro  
Todo lo que hago es esconderlo  
Desearía que simplemente desapareciera  
Qué harías, si supieras  
Qué harías**

Todo el dolor que creía conocer  
Todos mis pensamientos me llevan hacia ti  
Regresan hacia lo que nunca se dijo  
Atrás y adelante dentro de mi cabeza  
No puedo controlar esta confusión  
Soy incapaz  
Ven y llévame lejos

Me siento como si estuviera solo  
Necesito salir de esto solo  
Mis palabras son frías  
No quiero que te hieran  
Si ten enseño  
No creo que entendieras  
Porque nadie entiende

Todo el dolor que creía conocer  
Todos mis pensamientos me llevan hacia ti  
Regresan hacia lo que nunca se dijo  
Atrás y adelante dentro de mi cabeza  
No puedo controlar esta confusión  
Soy incapaz  
Ven y llévame lejos...

**No voy a ningún sitio  
No llego a ningún sitio  
Llévame lejos  
No voy a ningún sitio**

**Todo el dolor que creía conocer  
Todos mis pensamientos me llevan hacia ti  
Regresan hacia lo que nunca se dijo  
Atrás y adelante dentro de mi cabeza  
No puedo controlar esta confusión  
Soy incapaz  
Ven y llévame lejos...**

**Llévame lejos**

**Rómpeme lejos**

**Llévame lejos**

Yami se había escondido detrás de unos tanques solo para escuchar cantar a Yugi, lo cual le parecía que tenía talento pero no sabía porque cantaba una canción así, ya que, no entendía el significado.

Mientras tanto Yugi

-Wow, cantar si sirve para desahogarse-decía Yugi mientras se levantaba. Sin que se diera cuenta, Yami se acercó por su espalda abrazándolo. Primero Yugi se tenso por el movimiento y el no saber quien era el que lo abrazaba, pero se calmo y sonrojo al escuchar la voz y palabras de su "atacante"

-Que bien cantas Yugi-

-¿Huh?... ¿acaso me estabas espiado?-dijo con un ligero tono de enojo en la voz

-Perdona si te incomode, pero salí a buscarte en cuanto saliste del cuarto, llegue me escondí al verte llorar y luego empezaste a cantar-se disculpo Yami-y debo decir que lo haces excelente-le dedico una de sus raras sonrisas (n/a Gwevin234: ¿QUIÉN ERES Y QUE LE HICISTE AL VERDADERO YAMI? Yami: soy yo baka, nadie me ha hecho nada y nadie me hará nada, Oh Baka Gwevin234: No me insultes, Triple Baka CirceSalazar16: Se calman o les juro que desearan no haber nacido-mientras Yami y Gwevin234 se abrazan y dicen: Esta bien, esta bien, no nos hagas nada-)

-Etto... amm... gracias-dijo nervioso, y rojo-Y-Yami, ¿te puedo pedir algo?

-Si

-¿Me puedes soltar?

-...-sin decir palabra alguna Yami soltó a Yugi, haciendo que a ambos se les notara un sonrojo grande en sus mejillas-L-lo siento, n-no era mi intensión incomodarte-dijo mientras le daba la espalda a Yugi para evitar que viera su sonrojo y daba marcha hacia su cuarto

-N-no me incomodaste, solo... que... los chicos si nos ven abrazados... creerán que somos...que tu...y yo...somos...pareja-dijo nervioso y aumentando severamente su sonrojo, y aunque no lo notara, a Yami se le puso la cara más roja de lo que Yugi la tenía (si es que eso es posible) porque el simple hecho de pensar en su aibou como pareja nunca se le cruzo en la mente, ni si quiera en sus sueños más locos y remotos (CirceSalazar16 y Gwevin234: ¡SI, CLARO! ¡COMO NO! ¡ESO ES IGUAL A DECIR QUE NOSOTRAS NOS PRESTARIAMOS TODO! Yami:¬¬ no puedo creer que dijeran eso, nunca he pensado en Yugi como mi pareja, solo lo veo como mi hermano CirceSalazar16 y Gwevin234: Aja Aja, si claro, es como decir que a Circe le gusten los vampiros y a Gwevin los licántropos Yugi: no creen que están exagerando un poco CirceSalazar16: En el capitulo 52 de la serie, si no lo notaron Yugi dijo y lo cito "¿Cómo sé que no voy a **perderte**" Yugi:-rojo- t-tu estas loca Gwevin234: Aja si, y las vacas tendrán alas algún día; aparte Yami en el capitulo 158, por si no lo notaron dijo y lo cito "Si, Joey, perdí el control en ese duelo. No pude burlar sus estrategias. Él me derroto y se llevo a Yugi...-Recuento de que Darts atrapa el alma de Yugi- -Joey habla- No tomo la mía fue la de Yugi –al borde de las lágrimas y se arrodilla de espaldas a sus amigos- ¡Y yo tuve la culpa! ¡YUGI, REGRESA! ¡ARG!-mientras golpea el suelo- ¡DEBIO LLEVARME A MI Y NO A ÉL! ¡ESTO NO ES JUSTO! Yami: -rojo mientras Yugi también lo mira rojo- ¿¡Cómo es que tienen esos malditos guiones!? CirceSalazar16 y Gwevin234: -agarran y tratando de imitar la voz de Yami- No se llevo la mía fue la de Yugi –se tiran al suelo- ¡Y yo tuve la culpa! ¡YUGI, REGRESA! ¡ARG!-mientras golpean el suelo- ¡DEBIO LLEVARME A MI Y NO A ÉL! ¡ESTO NO ES JUSTO! –nos levantamos- jajaja CirceSalzar16: No sabes lo ridículo y gracioso que te veías Gwevin234: -se acerca a la cara de Yami- Y no sabes lo Yaoi que sonó eso-en un tono atrevido y coqueto- Yami solo estaba pálido del susto de que las chicas se atrevieran a revelar su gran "secreto" frente a Yugi, mientras Yugi, veía la escena y no sabía si estar avergonzado u horrorizado- CirceSalazar16: demasiada platica, al fic)-Tienes razón, mejor me voy

-No te vayas, Yami. No sabes como me dolió ver tu partida, después de todo, perdí a mi compañero, a Mou Hitori No Boku y a mi mejor "amigo" (misma conversación de arriba)-

-Wow, siempre pensé que tu mejor amigo era Joey

-Así era antes de conocerte, ¿acaso no recuerdas el deseo que le pedía al "Rompecabezas del Milenio"?

-...-Al momento en que Yugi dijo este comentario, Yami no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pues el deseo que le pidió fue "tener un amigo"

De repente apareció Ishizu avisando de que ya habían llegado a Egipto, al bajar todos se fueron a dar un paseo por la ciudad, para enterrar los malos recuerdos que tenían sobre la partida del Faraón, de cómo era que Yami tuvo que vivir su vida de nuevo, derrotar a Zork y de cómo tuvieron que pelear Yami y Yugi, saliendo Yugi victorioso y yéndose para siempre a su verdadera vida; sin embargo, jamás pesaron que regresaría a sus lado, y que esta vez tendría su propia vida y haría su vida en este plano.

-_¿Será que Yami regreso por mi? Si, es lo más probable. Pero...faltara preguntar_-pensaba (la baka) de Tea, creyendo que sus "sentimientos" hacia Yami eran correspondidos, que Yami la quería a ella y que él daría todo por ella, estando en un error

-Oye Faraón, ¿puedes decirnos el por qué regresaste a esta vida?, digo sin sonar entrometido, pero es que es raro, un año después de que te vas, regresas-dijo Joey. Sin que ninguno lo notara (ni siquiera el mismo Yugi), Yami se sonrojo, parando en seco, pero ninguno se dio cuenta, ya que hablo con seguridad y determinación

-Pues, no lo se Joey, solo sé que Ra me dio mi oportunidad de estar aquí, creo que vio que era injusto que mi primo y sacerdote Seto haya renacido y estuviera aquí-dijo Yami sorprendiendo a todos de sobremanera

-¿¡TU PRIMO ERA SETO!?-gritaron todos, menos el CEO, de sorpresa

-En el Antiguo Egipto, si...Aquí no...Y si me van a preguntar de cómo se eso se los diré para que no gasten su saliva...Mi padre era hermano de Aknadín, exportador del Ojo del Milenio en el pasado, él fue quien creo los Artículos de Milenio al sacrificar a todo el pueblo de Kul Elna, pero antes, ordeno a su esposa e hijo a irse y que su madre le mintiera a su hijo de que Aknadín era su padre, años después, durante el reinado de mi padre, Seto se presento en la corte, siendo el más joven de todos los Sacerdotes. Durante la batalla en donde Aknadín de convirtió en un ser de cabellos rojos, cara blanca y negra, pero sin boca, nariz y ojos, donde una vez estuvo el ojo del milenio, apareció un Ojo de Horus. Nos revelo que el Sacerdote Seto era su hijo, que él era hermano de mi padre y pues éramos primos, Aknadín controlo a Seto para que estuviera en mi contra. Logre liberarlo al él y a mi pueblo pero con el precio de que tuve que pasar 5 milenios en el Rompecabezas del Milenio, Seto en un principio no quería ser el Faraón, pero una vez hecho mi sacrificio y el siendo mi primo pues lo fue, pero honrando mi memoria y ordenando según la situación fuese mi criterio (n/a CirceSalazar16: Aquí quiero decir, que Seto tomaba las desciones según como Atem las hubiera tomado)-dijo Yami encogiéndose de hombros como queriéndose convencer de que por eso era que estaba aquí- y tenía una "novia" llamada Kisara, que ahora en la actualidad es la carta del Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules, en el pasado, se sacrifico para que Seto no fuera asesinado por su padre-este último comentario hizo que Kaiba y Joey se sonrojaran, además de que Joey bajo la mirada, el enterarse que el Sacerdote Seto, antepasado de su "neko engreído", tenía una "novia" no lo tenía muy contento, es más lo entristecía bastante. Yugi al notar que su mejor amigo bajo la mirada, mejor cambio la conversación a tener que ir a comprar algo de ropa para Yami, ya que la de él no le quedaría como cuando compartían cuerpo

De camino a un bazar, a Yugi se le ocurrió preguntarle a Joey que es lo que había pasado

-Oye Joey, ¿qué te paso hace rato?

Más Joey no hizo el más mínimo esfuerzo por hacer caso, seguía en su mundo pensando en como era la "novia" del sacerdote Seto

-Joey, ¿estas bien?-no hubo respuesta-¡JOEY, REACCIONA!

El último grito hizo que Joey volviera a poner los pies sobre la Tierra-¿Qué...qué pasa Yugi?

-Has estado muy pensativo, ¿a qué se debe?

-No es...no es nada, Yugi

-¿Cómo que no es nada?, se ve en tu cara que estas triste, vamos dímelo, sabes que puedes confiar en mi

-No lo se Yugi, si te lo digo a ti pensaras que soy un completo idiota

-Oh, vamos Joey, confía en mi, no creo que sea tan malo

-Si lo es, pero si tanto quieres saber te lo digo luego, este no es lugar ni momento para decírtelo-dijo Joey y continúo caminando

Luego de hablar con Joey, Yugi estaba ayudando a Yami a escoger algo de ropa (n/aGwevin234: digamos que su sentido de la moda no esta muy desarrollado) llevando prendas de todo tipo, pantalones de algodón, de mezclilla, shorts a la rodilla y uno que otro mas corto (n/a Gwevin234:-sonrisa maniática-jajaja ya me lo imagino en un shortsito) llevando camisa manga larga, manga corta, playeras sin mangas, con manga corta, manga larga, chaquetas de diferentes colores y estilos, suéteres (n/a Gwevin234: Cómprate unos lentes de sol, onegai Yami: ya se como quieres que me vista y cuenta que no lo haré Gwevin234: Oh vamos, vístete con cuero, y con unos pantalones muy ajustados CiercaSalazar16: -susurrándole a Gwevin- eso le va a causar un derrame nasal al pobre Yugi Gwevin234: esa era la idea niña CirceSalazar16: en ese caso te apoyo, ahora se hizo demasiada platica, ¡al fic!) (N/a CirceSalazar16: por si alguien pregunta, si compraron ropa interior, solo que no quisimos hacerlo público Gwevin234:-entrando de chismosa- a Yugi casi le da un derrame nasal con una en especial y a mi también...una pista es de color rojo Yami: -rojo- ¡AL FIC!) Cuando se fijaron en la hora ya era demasiado tarde, así que tuvieron que ir a un hotel. Para su desgracia –o fortuna- habían 6 cuartos, de los cuales 2 tenían camas matrimoniales-con una individual-y las demás 2 camas individuales

-Mejor le doy a Ishizu que nos acomode, con los compañeros

-Gracias Odión. Bien el orden será... Yami y Yugi en una, Mokuba, Kaiba y Joey en otra... Malik y Odión; Ryo y Solomon; Duke y Tristán, Tea y yo-cuando termino de hablar, los cuatro con cama matrimonial estaban rojos, y deseando que los tragara la Tierra

Yami y Yugi entraron en lo que sería su habitación. Yugi entro, tiro su maleta y con las mismas que entro, se fue. Yami pensó que seguía molesto con el, pero cuando escucho que estaba buscando a Joey no sabía si calmarse o molestarse.

Mientras que Joey entro a su habitación, tiro su maleta al suelo y espero a que entraran los hermanos Kaiba. Una vez que entraron, empezaron a discutir el orden en el que se iban a dormir

-Bien, Mokuba y yo, dormiremos en la cama matrimonial, Wheeler dormirás en la cama individual

-¿Por qué tu no duermes en la cama individual?

-No, yo quiero la cama individual-dijo Mokuba haciendo que su hermano y Joey se sonrojaran hasta las orejas

-Es oficial, dormiré en el suelo

-Vaya, hasta que aprendiste donde es tu lugar, cachorro- dijo Kaiba, queriendo iniciar una discusión

-Si, si, si, no tengo tu tiempo, así que ¡adiós!-dijo Joey saliendo de la habitación. Kaiba se quedo sorprendido, no sabía que le pasaba a Joey, pero debía ser muy grande para no iniciar una discusión con él

-Buenas noches hermano

-Buenas noches, Mokuba-mientras veía que su hermano se durmiera, él se quedo sentado en una silla, esperando a Joey

Mientras tanto, Joey paseaba alrededor de una piscina, cuando escucho la voz de Yugi llamándolo

-Joey

-¿Qué pasa Yugi?

-¿No lo recuerdas?, lo que dijiste que me ibas a decir

-...- Joey se sonrojo ante el comentario de Yugi- No pensaba que lo recordarías

-Oh vamos, eres mi mejor amigo, dime ¿qué te pasa?

-Esta bien, te lo voy a decir-agarro y le susurro algo al oído de Yugi-bueno, no estoy seguro, pero...pero...pero...pero... ... ... ... ... creo que... me... ¡ME GUSTA KAIBA!-grito y se separaron poniéndose las manos en la cara para cubrir su sonrojo

-¿Es en cerio?

-Ves, ves, lo sabía, sabía que te ibas a burlar de mí, nunca debí decírtelo

-No Joey, no me estoy burlando, es por como te trata, me parece raro que te guste, suena un poco masoquista

-Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen...del odio al amor solo hay un paso-dijo mientras se auto abrazaba

-¿Necesitas un abrazo?

-Si-dice mientras de sus ojos empiezan a brotar lágrimas

Se abrazan, sin que se dieran cuenta, habían 2 personas que los observaban desde su habitación, la primera no era nada mas ni nada menos que el GRAN CEO DE LA CORPORACIÓN KAIBA, Seto Kaiba, el cual miraba la escena con un profundo enojo, aunque no sabía porque; el segundo era nada mas y nada menos que el EX- FARAÓN Atem, el cual miraba también la escena enojado

-Gracias Yugi, no sabes cuanto necesitaba el abrazo-dijo Joey separándose de Yugi, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas

-No estés triste, ya veras todo se va a arreglar

-¿Y que tal si no?, la probabilidad de que Seto sienta lo mismo que yo es nula

-No pierdas la esperanza Joey, todo en este mundo es posible. Como prueba es que yo pensaba que Yami nunca iba a regresar y aquí esta, en su segunda vida

-A propósito, no creas que soy tan despistado, me di cuenta de que a ti te gusta Yami

-Ah... ah... ah...eso no es verdad-decía un rojo Yugi

-Si, si, nada más cuídalo Tea a andado de resbalosa últimamente

-...-Yugi, puso una cara de "no entendí", pero luego la cambio a una de enojo, aunque pareciera que no, si entendió lo que Joey le dijo. Y él no permitiría que le arrebataran a Yami, no de nuevo.-No me ayudas Joey-dijo empujando a Joey, haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio y cayera a la piscina.

-¡JOEY!-dijo mientras se acercaba al borde de la piscina, buscando a su amigo-No era mi intención tirarte al agua

-Ahora vendrás conmigo-dijo mientras tomaba una de sus manos y lo metía al agua con él-Ahora estas igual de mojado que yo

-¿Quieres iniciar una guerra de agua?

-No Yugi, es muy tarde para...-pero fue interrumpido por una ola de agua en su cara-Ahora si me las vas a pagar-dijo aventándole agua

Así empezaron a jugar como niños chiquitos, mientras que Yami y Seto, veían la escena algo disgustados. No les gustaba para nada lo que estaban viendo. Después de unos 10 minutos de jugar, Joey salió del agua seguido de Yugi, así se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, aunque un poco mojados

Yugi entro a su habitación, se cambio y se metió a la cama, ya que Yami aparentaba estar dormido. Mientras que Joey al entrar a su habitación, se encontró con un muy enojado Kaiba

-¿Qué hacías afuera tan tarde?-

-Eso queda en la categoría de "no te concierne"

-¿Por qué estas mojado?

-Lo acabo de decir Kaiba, eso esta en la categoría de "no te concierne", ahora con tu permiso, entrare al baño a cambiarme, dijo Joey mientras se metía al baño y se cambiaba de ropa. Kaiba se acostó en la cama, fingiendo dormirse. Joey busco entre su maleta algo que pudiera servirle como almohada para dormirse en el suelo, cuando de repente escucho la voz de Kaiba

-Te vienes aquí ahora, y no lo pienso discutir-la "orden" de Seto hizo que Joey se sonrojara, más sin embargo no paro de buscar lo que sería su almohada. Seto escucho que Joey seguía revoloteando en su maleta y le dijo con un tono de voz mas fuerte

-¡Te vienes aquí ahora!-

-Esta bien-dijo Joey dejando de revolotear en su mochila, y sentándose en el borde de la cama que compartiría con Seto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una Gwevin paseando por todos lados buscando a alguien, cuando entra a una habitación se encuentra con una Circe, un Yami y un Yugi, con un pastel y gritando

-¡SORPRESA!

Gwevin234:- semi-alterada-¿y cuál era la sorpresa? ¡¿MATARME DEL SUSTO?!

Yugi: solo queríamos celebrar tu cumpleaños

Gwevin234: Cosita, pero no acepto una fiesta si no me traen de regalo un clon perfecto de Seto Kaiba

Yami: Sabíamos que dirías algo así-dijo mientras aplaudía y seguridad traía un Seto Kaiba, amarrado y amordazado

Gwevin234: Mi vidi, ¡SETO KAIBA!-dice mientras corre a abrazarlo, le quita la cuerdas con las que estaba amarrado y la mordaza

Seto: Tu estas completamente loca, como para quererme de regalo

Gwevin234: Sabes que no soy la única que te quiere como regalo de cumpleaños, hay miles de personas que te quieren de regalo de cumpleaños, ademas de una personita que te quiere de regalo todos lo días-al hacer este comentario, hizo que Seto se sonrojara- Aja, así que si sabes que quien estoy hablando- dice mientras se monta en la espalda de Kaiba- lleva con ese alguien, quiero hacer algo divertido

Seto: -respirando agitadamente- ¿qué tal si te doy mi tarjeta de crédito?

Gwevin234: eso es aun mejor-dice mientras le da un golpe en la espalda a Seto (tipo caballo)- corre como el viento Seto el blanco ¡Ajua!

Seto: No tengo porque humillarme ante una niñita

Gwevin234: No soy ninguna niñita acabo de cumplir 17, ya no soy una niña, así que hazme caso, si no quieres que te lleve con esa personita-dijo haciendo que Seto se sonrojara

CirceSalazar16:¡MOMENTO HISTORICO! ¡SETO KAIBA SE HA SONROJADO!-mientras que Gwevin saco su celular y le saco varias fotos a Seto sonrojado

Gwevin234: A ver veamos, se lo voy a enviar a "Grupo de Fanáticas Yu-Gi-Oh! Yaoi" "Grupo Puppyshiping" Aquí esta ¡JOEY WHEELER!- en esto Seto se sonrojo hasta más no poder- Oh ¡Tomara más fotos de Seto sonrojado! Esta salió al revés, na, luego la edito-se acerca a la oreja de Seto-te gusta Joey ¿verdad?-Seto empieza a temblar y tira a Gwevin234-

Seto: No tengo por que soportar los caprichos de una niñita

Gwevin234: Dame la tarjeta de crédito ahora, si no quieres que le envié estas fotos a Joey-dice y Seto se saca la cartera de su bolsa trasera del pantalón. Kaiba iba a sacar la tarjeta pero Gwevin le arrebato toda la cartera- Vaya tienes una foto de Joey aquí, no puede ser verdad-saca el celular y toma una foto de la cartera abierta

Seto: Oye tu, devuélveme eso- Gwevin234 le regresa la cartera sin la tarjeta

Gwevin234: Muy bien me tardare como 5 horas en dejarte en la bancarrota Seto ¡AL CENTRO COMERCIAL!-dice y sale corriendo hacia la calle como chivo sin mecate

CirceSalazar16: -deteniendo a Seto que iba tras Gwevin234- será mejor que la dejes, tiene armas muy poderosas para quitarte tu orgullo de hombre de varias formas, además no creo que te deje en la bancarrota, porque necesitaras de mucha ayuda dentro de los capítulos finales, con lo que estamos tramando

Seto, Yami y Yugi: ¡¿QUÉ ESTAN TRAMANDO?!

CirceSalazar16: Involucra a Kaiba, Yami, Marik y a Bakura, solo les diré eso

Seto y Yami: si nos involucra debe ser algo muuuuuuuy fuerte

Yugi: Gracias por leer este capitulo y Circe lamenta no haber actualizado, pero con el inicio de sus clases, le quita demasiado tiempo, así que cuando tenga un espacio irá actualizando ¡Sayonara! :D


	5. Love Is War El Amor Es Guerra

-¿Por qué estas mojado?

-Lo acabo de decir Kaiba, eso está en la categoría de "no te concierne", ahora con tu permiso, entrare al baño a cambiarme, dijo Joey mientras se metía al baño y se cambiaba de ropa. Kaiba se acostó en la cama, fingiendo dormirse. Joey busco entre su maleta algo que pudiera servirle como almohada para dormirse en el suelo, cuando de repente escucho la voz de Kaiba

-Te vienes aquí ahora, y no lo pienso discutir-la "orden" de Seto hizo que Joey se sonrojara, más sin embargo no paro de buscar lo que sería su almohada. Seto escucho que Joey seguía revoloteando en su maleta y le dijo con un tono de voz más fuerte

-¡Te vienes aquí ahora!-

-Está bien-dijo Joey dejando de revolotear en su mochila, y sentándose en el borde de la cama que compartiría con Seto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 5: Love is War (El amor es Guerra)

Era una mañana tranquila, mientras que en la habitación del CEO de Kaiba Corp. Seto contemplaba una imagen verdaderamente exótica, observaba a Joey Wheeler dormir plácidamente, con una cara tranquila, y los rayos del Sol que entraban por la ventana le daban un aspecto más hermoso, sin duda alguna, esa era, hasta el momento, la imagen más exótica que había visto.

El CEO empezó a acercar su mano indeciso a la cara de Joey, desde hace un tiempo deseaba tocar la fina piel de Joey aunque siempre pensaba que ya había perdido la cordura como para querer tocar la piel de Wheeler, pero ese deseo se volvía cada vez más y más intenso.

-_¿¡Qué diablos estoy haciendo!? Debo alejar mi mano de su cara ahora_-pensó Seto, tratando de hacer que su mano le hiciera caso pero esta se negó y siguió acercándose a la cara de Joey-_Que… que suave… que suave es…_- pensó mientras pasaba lentamente su dedo pulgar sobre la mejilla de Joey

De repente, Joey empezó a mover su mano hasta encimarla con la de Seto, en ese instante el CEO se quedó paralizado del susto, mientras que Joey abría sus ojos lentamente, los abría entrecerrados y parpadeaba muchas veces, aún no se daba cuenta de quién era la persona que le hacía caricias, pero una vez abrió completamente los ojos, miró dos segundos los ojos de Seto y luego se empezó a alejar asustado del CEO.

-¡¿Qué-qué-qué-qué demonios-qué demonios te-te-te- te pasa?!-dijo Joey mientras caía al suelo

-…-Kaiba iba a responder pero luego Mokuba se levantó nervioso

-¿Qué fue ese ruido?... ¿Joey? ¿Dormiste en el suelo? ¿O te caíste de la cama?-preguntó intrigado el pequeño Kaiba

-No te preocupes Mokuba, fui yo, no dormí en el suelo y sí, me caí de la cama-respondió Joey

-¿Espera? ¿¡Dormiste junto a Seto!?-preguntó Mokuba impresionado

-En la misma cama, si a eso te refieres…-respondió Joey mientras se levantaba-bueno yo me iré a dar un baño, con su permiso-dijo mientras tomaba algo de ropa de su mochila y se metía al baño

-¿Seto?...-

-¿Sí Mokuba?-

-¿Sientes algo por Joey?-preguntó el pequeño en un susurro para que Joey no escuchara y en un tono picarón

-Mo… ¡Mokuba! ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?! ¡Entre él y yo no hay nada! ¡Nada!-dijo Seto con un ligero sonrojo en su cara

-No me mal interpretes Seto… Joey es un buen chico, algo tonto y grosero, pero es muy bueno… además tu cara cada vez que lo vez me dice todo…-dijo Mokuba sonando como una persona adulta o un consejero emocional

-No Mokuba… estás malinterpretando las cosas, el hecho de que Wheeler sea buena gente, como tú dices, no hace ni que yo me enamore de él, ni que sienta algo hacia él-

De repente Joey salió con nada más que un pantalón del baño, se le había olvidado jalar una camiseta; solamente salió, buscó la camiseta y se la puso en el mismo lugar donde estaba parado en ese momento. Mientras que Seto observaba la escena un poco sonrojado y con la boca ligeramente abierta, (n/a Gwevin234: y casi saliendo saliva de ella jeje) para él, el cómo Joey se ponía la camiseta, pasaba en cámara lenta, aunque Joey se la colocó rápidamente, para Seto la imagen pasaba más lento que el caminar de un caracol, y en ese instante, empezaron a salir pequeñas gotas de saliva de su boca.

-Bueno… iré a desayunar, ¿alguno me acompaña?-preguntó Joey abriendo la puerta

-Ahorita bajamos Joey, no te preocupes-dijo Mokuba, sabiendo que su hermano no respondería por su cara de idiota

-Bueno… nos vemos…-dijo Joey cerrando la puerta

-Seto…-dijo Mokuba intentando sacar del trance a su hermano-Seto…-no hubo respuesta-¡Seto!...-nada-¡SETO KAIBA TE ESTOY HABLANDO!-(n/a CirceSalazar16: no sé por qué pero eso de "-¡SETO KAIBA TE ESTOY HABLANDO!-" me parece que lo escribió mi mamá Gwevin234: XD)

-¿Qué-qué sucede Mokuba?-dijo Kaiba saliendo de su trance

-Ja, y tú me dices que no sientes nada por Joey ¿eh?-dijo Mokuba guiñándole un ojo a su hermano

-Ya… ¡ya te dije que no siento nada!-

-Aja, si Seto lo que tú digas-dijo Mokuba burlándose de su hermano (n/a CirceSalazar16: no sé por qué pero suena a que mi hermana me lo dijo)

-¡Oye no te burles!-dijo Seto mientras le aventaba una almohada a su hermanito (n/a Gwevin234: No sé por qué me suena a que mi hermana lo dijo)

-¡Basta Seto!-dijo devolviéndole la almohada

-¿con que quieres jugar eh?- dijo tomando la almohada

Entonces se empezó una pequeña guerra de almohadas, aventándolas por todos lados, luego Seto se levantó de su cama y se sentó junto a Mokuba, tomándolo por la cintura y haciéndole cosquillas.

- ¡¿Quieres jugar eh? ¿Quieres jugar eh? ¿Quieres jugar eh? ¿Quieres jugar eh?!-dijo Seto haciéndole cosquillas a su hermano

-¡No Seto, basta, Jajaja, me haces cosquillas!-dijo Mokuba

-Bueno eh… … eso es para que no te burles de mi-dijo Seto recobrando la compostura

-Vaya Seto…hace tiempo que no te comportabas así conmigo... ¿se debe a eso?-

-¡QUE NO MOKUBA!-dijo Seto sonrojado

-Bueno, bajemos a desayunar-

-Está bien-

Ambos salieron de la habitación y bajaron al restaurante del hotel y encontraron a todos ya sentados, con un Ryu, Joey y Tristán queriendo comerse el desayuno.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Acaso se los trago la cama?-dijo Yami

-No, solamente no decidimos quien se iba a bañar primero-dijo Seto

-Eso suena un poco infantil ¿no?-dijo Yugi

-Quizá pero realmente siempre hemos luchado por el baño-dijo Mokuba

-Bueno y que esperamos ¡a desayunar!-dijo Joey sentándose en una silla

Todos se sentaron rápidamente sin darle tiempo de reaccionar a Seto, sentándose en todos lados de la gran mesa, dejando solo una silla vacía, justo al lado de Joey, Seto pensó que lo hacían apropósito, pero luego pensó …"¿Acaso lo saben?…No, no lo creo…"

-_Tranquilo Seto… solo será un rato…nada más…_-se dijo mentalmente Seto mientras se sentaba al lado de Joey

El CEO miraba entre ratos como comía Joey, fijándose en esos labios color rosado claro, los finos movimientos que daba para saborear la comida, era algo incomparable, se deleitaba con solo ver esos labios (n/a Gwevin234: no sé si son gruesos o finos, jeje). Pero no se le olvidaba que si lo hacía públicamente todos lo mirarían con cara de "bicho raro" así que el CEO solo lo miraba de reojo mientras comía.

-Con su permiso, tengo algo importante que hacer-dijo Ishizu mientras se levantaba de su lugar-Quien guste se puede comer mi comida-dijo mientras volteaba a ver el plato que dejó, luego a Joey y seguidamente a Tristán

Cuando Ishizu salió, Joey y Tristán se miraron momentáneamente y luego como 2 rayos salieron disparados al lugar de Ishizu, donde yacía el plato de comida.

-¡Es mío!-dijo Tristán mientras trataba de quitárselo a Joey

-¡Será tuyo si me lo logras quitar!-respondió Joey alzando el plato

Tea se hartó de verlos actuar como niños, se levantó y los separó, tomando el plato de las manos de Joey.

-¡YA BASTA! ¿Alguien me puede pasar dos pajillas y un cuchillo?-preguntó Tea dejando de lado el plato

Como lo pidió, Yugi le pasó las pajillas y Yami el cuchillo, Tea cortó una más corta que la otra y ambas las metió en su mano dejándolas a la misma altura para que no vieran cual era la más corta.

-Bien, tomen una pajilla por favor-dijo Tea

Joey y Tristán tomaron la pajilla, pero no la jalaron.

-Cierren los ojos-obedecieron la orden de Tea-y ¡Tomen la pajilla!-

-¡JA! Te dije que obtendría el plato de comida-dijo Tristán sonriendo victoriosamente

-Tu quédatelo, de repente se me quitó el hambre-dijo Joey volteando a ver a Yugi y después a Seto-Me voy-

Joey salió del comedor y seguido de él salió Yugi; Yugi logró captar la indirecta de Joey, necesitaba hablar con él (Yugi) sobre Seto. El que Joey y Yugi salieran casi al mismo tiempo hizo que a Seto y a Yami se les quitará el hambre y abandonaran también el comedor, solo que saliendo del lado contrario que Joey y Yugi.

-¿y a estos que les pasa?-preguntó Duke

-Eso es un misterio-respondió Malik

Mientras tanto Joey caminaba sin rumbo, y atrás de él iba Yugi.

-¡Joey!-exclamó Yugi pero no hubo respuesta por parte del rubio, seguía pensando en lo de la mañana

-¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué razones tenía? ¿Acaso sentirá lo mismo que yo?...-susurro Joey para sí mismo, iba a continuar hablando pero chocó contra algo, mejor dicho contra alguien-¡¿Por qué no te fijas por donde caminas?!-

-Lo mismo podría preguntarte yo-dijo una voz masculina en un tono tranquilo

Joey volteó a ver hacia arriba, encontrándose con la cara de nada más y nada menos que Seto Kaiba, el encuentro le provocó un serio sonrojo, mientras volvía a recordar lo de la mañana.

-Per…perdona… yo…-dijo Joey y luego se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo, no se sentía nada cómodo

Yugi miro la escena sorprendido, cuando vio que Joey chocó con Kaiba pensó que este se enojaría pero al ver que Seto no se alejaba y respondía con tanta tranquilidad, eso lo paralizo. Joey pasó por al lado de Yugi, ignorándolo completamente, se iba cubriendo los ojos, no quería que nadie lo viera llorar, se sentía débil y frágil en esos momentos.

-¡Es…espera!-dijo Seto mientras veía correr lejos a Joey-no te… vayas-susurró

-¡Joey espera!-dijo Yugi mirando unos 3 segundos a Seto y corriendo tras Joey

Seto miraba la escena algo enojado, estaba teniendo varios sentimientos encontrados, tristeza, rabia, ira, entre otras características, era el sentimiento que Seto nunca quería sentir…los celos…

-Así que… así se siente…bueno…procurare controlarme…-dijo Seto respirando algo entrecortado-aunque… el verlos tan juntos…hace que me descontrole…-

Joey corrió hasta su habitación, se acostó en la cama en la que durmió con Seto, enterrando su cara en una almohada.

-¡Joey!-decía Yugi mientras buscaba a su amigo-¿Dónde estás?

-¡En la habitación 234!-(n/a Gwevin234: Paradójico ¿No?) gritó Joey para indicar a su amigo donde estaba

En seguida Yugi entró a la habitación y vio a su amigo llorar nuevamente.

-Joey ¿por qué lloras? ¿Qué te hizo Seto?-

-Me… me… en la mañana… me… me… acarició…-dijo Joey con pequeños espasmos

-¡¿Qué?!-preguntó Yugi desconcertado

-Como lo escuchas, me acarició, y eso… me confunde más y más… no sé si lo hizo por estar enamorado, o se dio cuenta de lo que siento y quiere jugar conmigo…-

-¿Jugar?-

-Que quiere lastimarme Yugi-

-Oh…-dijo Yugi mientras se acercaba a Joey y se sentaba junto a él-haber cuéntamelo todo…-

Joey le contó lo sucedido a Yugi, sorprendiendo a este, al igual que Joey, Yugi dudaba si Kaiba lo hacía por "jugar" con Joey o lo hacía porque realmente lo amaba. Joey se sentó en la cama para poder ver a Yugi.

-Yugi… hermano… abrázame… por favor…-suplicó Joey viendo al tricolor

-Ven acá-dijo Yugi mientras abrazaba a Joey, apoyando la cabeza del rubio en su pecho y encimando la suya.

-Yugi… no se… que hacer… ayúdame…-dijo Joey mientras posaba sus brazos en la espalda de Yugi

-Tranquilo…-dijo Yugi mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza-…te voy a ayudar… no te dejaré solo hermano…-

-Gracias…-dijo Joey mientras quitaba su cabeza del pecho de Yugi, deteniendo el abrazo y volviéndolo a abrazar, esta vez, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del tricolor-eres mi mejor amigo-

-Ya tranquilízate… ¿Qué tal si te das una ducha? A lo mejor y así te calmas…-dijo Yugi dejando de abrazar a su amigo

-Está bien… ahorita vuelvo…-dijo Joey mientras se levantaba e ingresaba al baño

-Hay Joey… ¿por qué te tocara sufrir tanto?...-

Mientras tanto, sin que Yugi o Joey se diera cuenta, Seto los espiaba por el picaporte, y escuchó CASI TODA su conversación.

-_Bien Seto… es momento para enfrentar a Yugi… no me quitará lo que es mío…-_pensó un celoso y posesivo Kaiba

Seto entró a la habitación, asustando a Yugi.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-preguntó Seto fingiendo no haber escuchado su conversación

-Lo-lo siento Kaiba… solo vine a acompañar a Joey-se excusó Yugi

-Bueno, ya vete, no te quiero ver-dijo Kaiba tratando de controlar sus celos

-…-Yugi no dijo nada solamente salió de la habitación

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yugi caminaba hacia la recepción, topándose con Ishizu.

-Yugi, toma, estos son los boletos de avión de todos, repártelos por favor-dijo Ishizu entregándole los boletos a Yugi y alejándose

-Bien, iré a repartirlos-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el avión iban todos de la siguiente forma: los hermanos Kaiba en una sección, Tea e Ishizu en otra, Ryu, Duke y Tristán en otra, Malik, Odión, Solomón y Yami, y por último Yugi y Joey en otra. (N/a Gwevin234: si, son de secciones, es un avión grande)

Joey y Yugi tenían la cabeza mirando a la ventana, pero sus miradas estaban perdidas, pensaban en la "escena" que montaron Yami y Seto, cuando Yugi repartió los boletos y dijo como irían acomodados

**Flashback**

_-…y finalmente Joey y yo en otra sección ¿tienen algún inconveniente?-preguntó inocentemente Yugi pero no sabía que Seto y Yami estallarían_

_-¡SI! ¡¿POR QUÉ JOEY Y TU SE VAN JUNTOS?!-preguntaron Yami y Kaiba al unísono en un tono muy fuerte_

_-so-solamente quie-quiero-necesito-ha-hablar-con-con-Joey-tartamudeó Yugi, Kaiba y Yami lo pusieron nervioso_

_-¡Pero no tienes ningún derecho de ponerte a ti con Joey solos!-exclamó Kaiba cegado por sus celos_

_-¡Exacto! ¡Alguien los puede acompañar! ¡¿O no?!-gritó Yami igualmente cegado por los celos_

_-¡No! Yugi y yo necesitamos hablar solos-dijo Joey_

_-¡¿Sobre qué?!-exclamaron Seto y Yami_

_-Necesitamos aclarar algunas cosas entre nosotros-dijo Yugi empezando a levantar la voz_

_Todos miraban atónitos, ninguno pensaría que Seto y Yami explotarían por algo insignificante y menos que Yugi y Joey contestarían de una manera brutal._

_-¿A sí? ¡¿Aclarar qué?! ¡¿Sus sentimientos o algo por el estilo?!-gritó Kaiba_

_-¡Si Kaiba así es! ¡Necesito des-estresarme con mi mejor amigo!-dijo Joey enojado_

_-¡PERO POR QUÉ DIABLOS CON ÉL!-gritó Yami_

_-¡PORQUE SOY EL ÚNICO QUE LO ENTIENDE ATEM!-gritó Yugi_

_-¡¿Me estas gritando?!-preguntó Yami dirigiéndose a Yugi_

_-¡Así es Atem! ¡Ya me hartaste! ¡¿Qué diablos de pasa?!-preguntó Yugi_

_-¡No te hagas el desentendido! ¡Tu bien sabes lo que me pasa!-_

_-¡No Atem! ¡No lo sé!-_

_-¡¿Des-estresarte?! ¡¿O pasar un tiempo a solas con Yugi perro?!-dijo Kaiba_

_-¡¿Eso a ti qué te importa Kaiba?!-_

_-¡Me importa mucho! ¡Desde hace unos días que no te despegas del enano!-_

_-¿¡Y eso a ti qué diablos te importa!? ¡Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer es asunto mío, y de nadie más que mío!_

_-¡No es solo asunto tuyo cuando involucran al enano!-_

_-¡OYEME KAIBA! ¡NO TE PERMITO QUE LE HABLES ASÍ A MI AMIGO!-_

_-¡Genial ahora defiendes a Yugi! ¡¿Qué sigue?! ¡¿Qué duerman juntos?!-exclamó Yami_

_-¡¿SABES QUÉ ATEM?! ¡YO NO TENGO PORQUE AGUANTAR ESTA VERGÜENZA!...¡vámonos Joey!-exclamó Yugi tomando la mano de su amigo_

_-¡¿Y SABEN QUÉ MÁS?! ¡VAYANSE AL DIABLO!-gritaron Yugi y Joey al unísono y se subieron al avión_

_Atem y Kaiba se quedaron sorprendidos, podrían esperar todo de Yugi y Joey (respectivamente Yami-Yugi Y Kaiba-Joey) pero nunca que los mandaran al diablo, esta vez, a Yami y a Kaiba, se les pasó la mano, solo ellos dos provocaron que Yugi y Joey reaccionaran así, solo ellos eran los culpables de que Yugi y Joey les partieran el corazón._

**Fin del Flashback**

-_Y pensar que todo se empezó por algo tan insignificante-_pensaban Yugi, Joey, Yami y Kaiba-_Si tan solo mi ira no me hubiera cegado…nada habría pasado… me siento…tan… vacío…triste…enojado… si así se sufre por amor…no cabe duda… el amor es guerra…-_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una CirceSalazar16 pegada a una computadora leyendo el capítulo 5 del fic "El Regreso" y una Gwevin234 enojada.

Gwevin234: Deja de leer eso, te quedaras ciega-dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos

CirceSalazar16:…-no hizo caso a Gwevin234 y siguió leyendo

Gwevin234: Deja de leer eso, te quedaras ciega

CirceSalazar16:…

Gwevin234¡YA BASTA!-jala a CirceSalazar16 del cabello y le apaga la computadora-¡TIENES QUE AGRADECER QUE ALGUN SER VIVIENTE LEYERA ESTE CAPITULO!

CirceSalazar16: perdona, es que supiste como engatusarme con esta capi, te quedo re-chulo- le pone ojos de cachorro abandonado a Gwevin234

Gwevin234: si es que buenas canciones me inspiraron-dijo levemente sonrojada

CirceSalazar16: No me imagino a Seto babeando por Joey y menos celoso

Gwevin234: Le tomé algunas fotos de la escena, realmente lo hizo, no tenía planeado ponerlo, pero el verlo me obligó a escribirlo

¿?: ¡¿POR QUÉ NOS HUMILLARON ASÍ?!

Gwevin234: No los humillamos Seto y Yami, solamente mostramos lo que puede pasar si Joey y Yugi se enamoraran o actuaran como enamorados

Yami y Seto: -agarrando a Gwevin del cuello-¡JURA QUE NO LOS UNIRAS!

Gwevin234: NO…no lo…ha…haré…-sueltan a Gwevin del cuello y cae estrepitosamente al suelo-¡¿QUÉ LES PASA PAR DE CELOSOS?!

Yami y Seto: ¡NO SOMOS CELOSOS!

CirceSalazar16: si aja, ahora agradezcan que algún ser vivo haya leído este capitulo

Yami y Seto: Gracias por sus reviews, y que alguien haya leído esto, sus comentarios son bienvenidos.

Gwevin234: por si no lo saben, ¡ESTE CAPI LO ESCRIBÍ YOP!

CirceSalazar16: Porque no me dejaste ayudar.

Gwevin234: Me hubieras arruinado el capitulo ¬¬'-se le viene una idea a la mente-Circe ¿Bailamos Levan Polkka?

CirceSalazar16: Sip

Empieza a sonar la música de Levan Polkka y Gwevin y Circe comienzan a bailar.

Yami y Seto: Están locas-se van

Entran Yugi y Joey y se unen al baile.

Yami y Seto voltearon a ver cando escucharon a otras 2 personas bailar, y su sorpresa fue al ver y escuchar a:

Yugi, Gwevin, Joey y Circe: ¡GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS!


	6. Perdóname Parte 1 - YamixYugi

-_Y pensar que todo se empezó por algo tan insignificante-_pensaban Yugi, Joey, Yami y Kaiba-_Si tan solo mi ira no me hubiera cegado…nada habría pasado… me siento…tan… vacío…triste…enojado… si así se sufre por amor…no cabe duda… el amor es guerra…-_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 6: Perdóname Parte 1-YamixYugi

Durante un largo tiempo Joey y Yugi estuvieron observando la nada, sumergidos en sus pensamientos, sin embargo, no tenían conocimiento de que un niño de 12 años los observaba para poder aclarar sus sospechas, y poder hacer que su hermano y el faraón se tragaran su orgullo de que si eran o no pareja el rubio de ojos miel y el joven tricolor de ojos amatista. Una vez comprobó que no tenían planes de ser algo más que simples amigos, fue donde Ishizu para que le aclarara un par de cosas, y si era necesario, ayudarla en lo que sea para que el par de orgullosos tuviera una caída realmente dolorosa al ver que se equivocaron

-Señorita Ishizu, disculpe que la moleste (n/a Gwevin234: Wow, tanta formalidad CirceSalzar16:¡Al fic!)

-¿Qué sucede Mokuba?-dijo amablemente la morena

-Pues quisiera que me ayudara a entender un par de cosas, y que me dijera que es lo que se traen el Faraón y mi hermano con la actitud que tomaron

-mmm-reviso que Tea estuviera dormida, se levanto y le pidió a Mokuba que la acompañara al otro lado de la sección-Muy bien, ¿qué quieres saber?

-Quiero saber si usted sabe algo sobre el porque el Faraón y Seto actuaron así

-Bueno...como explicarlo...creo que eran celos lo que tenía el Faraón...Y creo que lo de tu hermano también eran celos, pero no estoy segura, en esta sociedad se discrimina mucho a la gente con gustos diferentes

-Eso ya lo se señorita, pero quiero saber si puedo hacer algo para que vean que están enamorados

-Para ser joven eres muy perceptivo, por mis manos no esta el que lo vean, si no el de una amiga que es realmente buena en eso y es demasiado joven, más o menos de la edad de 16 años, no se si ella pueda hacer que tu la ayudes pero mientras ella no este, trataremos

-Bien, ¿en qué puedo comenzar?

-mmm-toma pose pensativa-creo que lo primero sería que se perdonaran, si no comenzamos por ahí, creo que se le dificultara a un más las cosas a ella

-ok, ¿con quién empiezo para poner en marcha el plan?

-Yo digo que sería mejor con Yami y Yugi, ya que son menos orgullosos que tu hermano, si logramos que ellos se disculpen podremos saber en que dar para que Joey y Kaiba se disculpen

-Creo tener un plan ya...-y así Ishizu y Mokuba empezaron a planear la situación y el como hacer que se disculparan y hacer que más o menos llevaran una relación estable

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una vez que el silencio se hizo insoportable, Joey lo rompió

-Yugi, hermano, te pido disculpas porque gracias a mi te peleaste con el Faraón

-No tienes que disculparte por eso Joey, yo no sabía que Yami actuaría así, después de compartir cuerpo durante tanto tiempo y que me conociera mejor que nadie, incluso más que mi propio abuelito, se me hizo raro que me gritara

-Oye, ¿y desde cuando lo llamas así?

-¿Así como?

-¿Desde cuándo lo llamas Yami?

-Pues después de que lo conocimos, desde que supe que él existían en mi rompecabezas, pues me dijo que había tenido un montón de nombres a lo largo de su vida, pero me dijo que lo podía llamar Yami, desde entonces lo llamo así, aunque no entiendo porque se te hace raro que lo llame así

-Se me hace raro, porque eres el único que lo llama así

-¿?-

-Cuando estuviste atrapado con lo del Sello de Oricalcos, Tea varias veces lo llamaba Yami, nunca le hizo caso a que le llamará así, hasta que se desespero y dijo que no le gustaba que le dijeran así, que le hacia ver que en él no había luz, que era oscuridad completa-(n/a CirceSalazar16: esto es invento mío, ya que después de la mitad de la segunda temporada todo mundo incluido Yugi lo llamaban Faraón, así hasta que termino la serie, solo en unos cuantos es que era llamado Yami)

-...-este comentario hizo que Yugi se pusiera al rojo vivo, porque apenas se dio cuenta de que todo mundo lo llamaba Faraón y, él es el único que lo llamaba así, Yami, y de vez en cuando, "mi Yami", al recordar esto se puso mas rojo de lo que ya estaba (si es que se puede)

-¿Por qué te quedaste tan callado amigo?

-Pues po-porque a-apenas ra-razone eso-

-jejeje

-No te rías

-Lo siento, pero no puedo creer que apenas te des cuenta

-Y no solo el hecho de que lo llame Yami, si no que hay veces en que lo llame "MI YAMI"-diciendo esto se tapa la cara y su sonrojo aumentara

-Creo que si estas enamorado del Faraón, me sorprende el que no te hayas dado cuenta antes

-Si apenas me di cuenta fue porque antes lo tenía a mi lado, después de que se fue, sentí una tristeza que me comía lentamente, creí que me moriría de tristeza pero fue cuando Ra me dijo que el regresaba, con eso una nueva esperanza nació en mi y espere a que el otro mensaje llegará para poder ir por él y ya no estar lejos de él, y creo que estoy como tu

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a que no se si Yami siente lo mismo que yo o si esta jugando conmigo-antes de que el rubio dijera algo, continuo-el día que volvió, me abrazo por la espalda, me di cuenta después de que estábamos abrazados le pedí que me soltará, en la noche, Ishizu nos dijo que solo quedaban habitaciones para 2 personas, una la tomaría ella y la otra nos tocaría a Yami y a mi, tardamos un rato en darnos por vencidos y aceptar el hecho de que dormiríamos en una misma cama, pero lo hicimos dándonos espalda con espalda, ya en la mañana fue que Yami se despertó y me dijo que estábamos… que estábamos…-a medida que el tricolor hablaba su sonrojo aumentaba y se expandía por toda su cara

-Vamos hermano, yo te conté lo que… Kaiba… si eso… lo que Kaiba me hizo… así que dime, con confianza-

-Que habíamos amanecido abrazados…-dijo el pequeño mientras bajaba la mirada, no quería que Joey lo viera así

-Hermano…-dijo Joey y posó su dedo pulgar en la barbilla del más pequeño-…sé cómo estás… no necesitas ocultarme tu cara, somos hermanos ¿recuerdas? Yo cuido de ti y tú de mí, y en este momento… se que estás sonrojado… porque no sabes que hacer… sientes algo fuerte hacia el faraón, o Yami como tú lo llamas, se ve en tus ojos…no te preocupes… tu sabes que lo que nosotros hablamos se queda entre nosotros…-dijo el rubio mientras miraba detenidamente los ojos amatistas del más pequeño, haciendo que este se sonrojara aún más

-Basta Joey… haces que me sonroje aún más-

-Jejeje, ¿te puedo decir algo?-preguntó Joey volviendo a hacer que Yugi lo volteara a ver otra vez a sus ojos (n/a Gwevin234: lo sé, me estoy saliendo de YAMIXYUGI y estoy empezando a escribir algo tipo JOEYXYUGI) ¬¬', gomen)

-¿Qué…qué cosa?-

-Yami sería un baka de no aceptar a alguien como tú, eres… sumamente… lindo…-dijo mientras empezaba a pasar su pulgar por cada una de las facciones de la cara del tricolor, cada detalle, sin falta-…no se… creo que lo único que te envidio es tu actitud tan… tan… tan dulce… y esos ojos… amatistas que tienes… no se… son tan… tan… hermosos… hermano… eres una joya envuelta en un montón de carbón, lo dije y lo volveré a repetir, Yami sería un baka de no aceptar a alguien como tu…-dijo Joey dejando de pasar su pulgar en la cara del más pequeño

-Gra…gracias…Joey, tu tampoco te quedas atrás…-comento el pequeño mostrando una sonrisa

-Si como no-dijo Joey bajando la mirada

-Es verdad…-iba a proseguir el tricolor pero el rubio lo interrumpió

-Claro que no… con alguien como tú yo me quedo atrás, ¡y por mucho!-exclamó el ojimiel

-Bueno… quizá tu lo vez así, pero yo no, jeje… eres divertido… simpático… eres fiel y leal a las personas que más quieres, yo sé que por alguno de nosotros tu darías la vida, puesto que somos todos amigos, además de tener unos ojos muy divertidos, de un lindo color… pero de verdad… algunas veces haces gestos extraños con los ojos-dijo el pequeño tratando de ahogar su risa siendo su intento en vano

-¡Oye!-dijo el rubio mientras tomaba el cuello del pequeño y lo pegaba a él, le iba a hacer un "capón"-¡¿Qué quieres decir con "gestos extraños?!-

-A lo que justamente haces ahora, tienes los ojos raros-dijo el pequeño tratando de soltarse del rubio

-…-no hizo comentario alguno el rubio, solamente subió la mirada, encontrándose con un espejo que le mostró que lo que Yugi decía era verdad, hacía gestos extraños cada vez que se enojaba-tienes razón…-soltó al tricolor y su cara de enojo cambio por una de desilusión

-No Joey, no era para que te enojaras, es la verdad, y por eso que serías el complemento perfecto para Kaiba, otro como tú no existe en el mundo-dijo el tricolor acomodándose el cabello

Mientras tanto, sin que se dieran cuenta, Mokuba observó a partir del momento en el que Joey empezó a tallar la cara de Yugi, creyendo que Joey estaba enamorado del tricolor, pero su error fue corregido cuando el rubio menciono que Yugi era su "hermano"; no podía comentar nada con ellos, e Ishizu estaba ocupada tratando de localizar a su "amiga" que se encargaría de ayudar a Yami y a Yugi, así que, resignado, entró a la habitación.

-Hola-saludo Mokuba mientras entraba

-Hola-contestaron el rubio y el tricolor en el unísono

-¿Qué hacen? Yo me estoy muriendo de aburrimiento-comento el chibi mientras se sentaba en el suelo

-No… nada…nada-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Hola, amiga eres tú?-pregunto Ishizu mientras contestaba su teléfono

-Si Ishizu, soy yo, perdona por no haberte llamado antes, es que estaba algo ocupada-

-No importa, oye, ¿ya te llegaron las fotos que me pediste de los chicos que quiero que ayudes?-

-Si…-comentó la misteriosa chica mientras observaba las fotos de Yugi, Yami, Kaiba y Joey-… ¿con quienes necesitas más ayuda?-

-Esos serían el rubio y el castaño, pero con esos me ayudarás después…-

-¿Por qué Ishizu?-

-Es que, bueno, no tienen una muy buena relación, el castaño es orgulloso como él sólo, al igual que el rubio-

-Mmmmmmm, bueno, cuando yo llegue a allá veremos si puede más su orgullo que su amor, y entonces te ayudaré primero con los tricolores ¿verdad?

-Si-

-No creo que haya mucho problema, se ve que son unidos-

-Si… sobre eso… el rubio es amigo del tricolor de ojos amatista, y ayer el tricolor mayor y el castaño explotaron de celos en frente del ojimiel y el amatista-dijo Ishizu

-Mmmmmmm, entonces aparte de guapos, celosos… que mala combinación, eso quiere decir que no están seguros de sí mismos-

-Por eso principalmente quiero que me ayudes, para que ellos se puedan confesar sin miedo alguno-

-Bueno, ya veré que hago, adiós amiga-dijo la chica y colgó el teléfono

-… ¿qué se traerá esta chica?...-se preguntó Ishizu a si misma

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una vez que bajaron del avión, todos recogieron su equipaje, Yami recogió el de Yugi, necesitaba hablar con él. Yugi llegó a lo último, esperó a que todos se fueran para sacar su equipaje, asustándose al no verlo.

-No puede ser… ¿y mi mochila?-se preguntó el tricolor algo asustado

-Yo puedo responder esa pregunta, aibou…-dijo Yami apareciendo detrás de Yugi

-mmmmmmmmmm, ¿por qué no me sorprende?-dijo Yugi mientras empezaba a caminar

-Yu-¡Yugi!-dijo Yami siguiendo al de ojos amatista-¿si-sigues enojado conmigo?-

-dejame pensarlo… quizás…-

-O vamos Yugi...-dijo mientras se colocaba enfrente de Yugi-No puedes seguir enojado conmigo, por favor… me duele mucho verte enojado, y sobre todo conmigo-

-…-Yugi no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante este comentario, aunque su sonrojo fue muy leve-…-

-No se porque actué así, creo que fue por impulso

-Si actuaste por impulso entonces me quieres decir que eres un animal

-Yugi yo...lo siento-lo dijo en un susurro casi inaudible

-¿Disculpa?

-Lo siento

-Repítelo, no te oí

-¡Yugi!

-De verdad, tengo el oído tapado-dice mientras finge tratar de destapar su oído

-¡Yugi por Ra! ¡ PERDANAME! ¡¿SI?! ¡FUI UN COMPLETO IDIOTA AL ENOJARME POR ALGO TAN INSIGNIFICANTE!

-Oh, gracias por destaparme el oído-dijo Yugi con una sonrisa inocente

-_Lo que hago por ti aibou, por ti daría mi vida, con tal de verte a salvo_-se sonrojo al ver o reaccionar lo que por su mente paso (n/a Gwevin234: Mi vidi *w* Yami: ¬¬ no puedo creer que me pusieran a pensar y decir cursilerías Yugi:-leyendo ese pensamiento- a mi me pareció realmente tierno Yami; Yami:-rojo-¿en- enserio lo crees?; Gwevin234: ¿No que cursilerías?; CirceSalazar16: demasiada platica, ¡al fic!)

-¿Yami estas bien?

-¿Eh?...Ah si estoy bien, ¿por qué la pregunta?

-Porque estas rojo, ¿no será que te enfermaste?-dice poniendo delicadamente su mano sobre la frente de su oscuridad

-No te preocupes aibou, estoy bien-dice retirando delicadamente la mano de Yugi de su frente-Oye, me volviste a decir Yami

-¿Eh?...Ah, ¿acaso no te gusta que te diga así?

-No es por eso, es que cuando nos peleamos me llamaste por mi verdadero nombre, el nombre que se me dio al momento de nacer, y que gracias a ti pude recuperar, ¿por qué pensaste que no me gustaba que me llamaras "Yami"?

-Joey me conto de que cuando el sello se llevo mi alma, Tea te llamo varias veces "Yami", más nunca le hiciste caso, hasta que te desesperaste y le dijiste que no te llamara así-suspira-por eso pensé que no te gustaba que te llamara "Yami"

-Lo de Tea si es cierto, pero la verdad fue que como me acostumbre a que tu siempre me llamaras Yami, pues el que me llamara así me hizo sentirme mal porque me recordaba a ti, así que le pedí que no me llamara así, solo tu eres el que me puede llamar así

-...-Yugi estaba que no sabía donde meterse de la vergüenza, ya que Yami le decía que solo él podía llamarle así, y que se enojaría si alguien lo llama así-¿Por qué solo yo?

-¿Por qué solo tu qué?

-¿Por qué solo yo te puedo llamar Yami?

-Porque eres mi aibou, fuiste tu quien me libero de mi eterna oscuridad, tu me mostraste la luz, tu eres mi luz y yo soy tu oscuridad, nada ni nadie puede cambiar ese hecho

-Ya-Yami para, haces que me sonroje-decía Yugi mientras cierra los ojos y gira su cabeza para evitar que el mayor viera su sonrojo

-jajaja, Yugi no puedo creer que te sonrojaras por eso

-Yami, creo que es hora de irnos, estamos completamente solos aquí platicando, pero con lo de tu disculpa, ya no estoy enojado contigo, pero no te perdono, así que toma tu s maletas de ropa que te compramos, dame la mía y nos vamos a casa

-...esta bien Yugi...-Yami estaba que no podía creer que tuvo que gritar a los cuatro vientos que lo perdonara para que al final no lo hiciera, estaba realmente triste, confundido, sentía un vacío en su corazón y no sabía a que se debía, pues en su larga vida como faraón y más como espíritu, nunca sintió ese terrible y solitario sentimiento.

Sin que alguno de los tricolores, cierta morena grabo toda su conversación y reacciones, para después enviársela a cierta amiga suya, que le pidió adelantos de cómo que si a simple vista se veía que tenían sentimientos encontrados, que querían ser más que simples amigos, que solo se veían como amigos, pero con la grabación se veía claramente que querían ser mas que amigos, pero que Yugi seguía molesto por lo que Yami hizo horas antes. Sin más remedio que esperar que se fueran, llamo a su amiga

-Bueno

-¿Qué sucede Ishizu?

-¿A qué correo te envío el video?

-¿Ya grabaste el avance que los tricolores tuvieron?-entre sorprendida y calmada-eres rápida

-No tuvieron mucho avance, pero no te adelanto más, así que ¿a qué dirección te la envío?

-ok, llegando al hotel te lo envío

-si, hasta luego

-...en que estarás metida, tiene años que no das cara para poder hablar cómodamente...-decía para si misma Ishizu mientras salía con rumbo al hotel, donde sus hermanos la esperaban con el video

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Yugi, realmente siento haberte hecho pasar una vergüenza

-Yami, ya te dije que no estoy enojado contigo, pero no te disculpo, no porque no las acepte, si no que fue un día después de tu regreso, con todas tus memorias, tanto del pasado como del presente, tu me conoces incluso mejor que mi abuelito, sabes que me gusta, lo que no me gusta, y por nuestro lazo tu podías saber si yo sentía algo o no por Joey, mas lo que siento solo es amistad, cariño de hermanos, ya que nunca tuve uno, y el junto con Tristán, Ryo, Duke, Malik, Odión, Ishizu hace que me sienta como si fueran mis hermanos

-Realmente no sé que me paso Yugi, solo sé que actué por instinto no use la lógica, lo que hice fue gritarte a ti y a Joey, no entiendo el por qué pero quiero enmendar ese error-diciendo esto, ambos entran a la casa-tienda de Solomon Moto

-Tranquilo Yami, te voy a acompañar hasta el cuarto de huéspedes para que desempaques tranquilamente tu ropa, mientras que yo meto a lavar la mía y parte de la tuya, para que la tengas limpia

-Gracias aibou-pero mientras se acercaba a Yugi para darle un beso en la frente, Yami tropieza quedando otra vez como en el barco, Yami arriba de Yugi, evitando que cayera todo su peso sobre él poniendo sus brazos en los costados de la cabeza de Yugi, mientras que este ponía las suyas en su pecho.

Cuando escucharon que se abría la puerta no pudieron evitar sonrojarse por instinto, ya que era la segunda vez que los encontraban así

-¿Qué paso aquí?

-Jo-Joey no es lo que es-estas pensando-decía Yugi, quien conocía los sentimientos de Yugi hacia Yami podía pensar cualquier cosa por encontrarlos en esa posición como Ishizu al hablar sarcásticamente por encontrarlos así en el barco, solamente que Yugi recapacito lo que hizo en el barco y no lo volvería a hacer

-¿Entonces que debería pensar?

-Todo menos lo que ronda en tu cabeza Joey-decía aumentando su sonrojo al creer saber que es lo que rondaba-Yami, ¿te puedes levantar?, que ya no aguantare como la última vez, pesas más

-...-sin mediar palabra Yami se levanto de Yugi, sin permitir que Joey viera su sonrojo salió de la habitación, mientras que Joey se acerca a Yugi y este le cuenta que fue lo que paso para quitarle esas ideas a Joey

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una CirceSalazar16 caminando por todos los pasillos buscando alguna señal de vida, sin encontrar lo que buscaba, y cuando menos lo esperaba, algo le estaba jalando el pantalón, cuando volteó a ver que era lo que le jalaba su pantalón, se encontró con una sorpresa, un Chibi Yami robot, sin duda era muy lindo.

-Sígueme por favor-dijo el chibi robot mientras le jalaba otra vez el pantalón y la dirigía a una sala totalmente oscura

-¡SORPRESA!-gritaron una Gwevin234, un Yugi, un Yami y un Joey, también estaba Seto pero no se rebajaría a hacer algo tan tonto como eso.

-HAZLO KAIBA, O LE REVELARÉ A JOEY TU MÁS PROFUNDO SECRETO-amenazó una Gwevin con una mirada asesina

-Sorpresa-dijo mientras trataba de evitar que la "loca" como él la llamaba le dijera su "secreto" a Joey

-¿Por qué Kaiba esta aquí?-pregunto media confundida por verlo ahí

-Porque lo obligamos

-Y por cierto, ¿me puedo quedar con este chibi Yami?-dijo mientras cargaba al robot y lo abrazaba cariñosamente

-...-Yami no podía hablar porque estaba realmente avergonzado de que Circe estuviera abrazando a un robot chibi suyo (de Yami)

-¡NO!-dijo un celoso Yugi

-¿Por qué?-pregunte "inocentemente" a Yugi

-Porque no

-¿Acaso son celos los que percibo en tu voz?, Yugi

-¡NO!-dijo rojo de vergüenza Yugi

-¿Entonces por qué no puedo quedármelo?, digo si ya le dieron de regalo a Gwevin que se gastará lo que quisiera de la tarjeta de Kaiba, no entiendo el por qué no quedarme con este hermoso chibi

-Quédatelo-dijo Gwevin234-para eso lo hice

-Gracias *w*

-Si, si, si, como sea

-Eres realmente hermoso chibi Yami

-...-no dice nada porque Circe lo abraza con demasiada fuerza

-Solo no lo aprietes demasiado, que lo romperás

-Ok

-Gracias por sus reviews, inspiraron mucho a CirceSalazar16 para escribir esto


	7. Perdóname Parte 2 - SetoxJoey

-...-sin mediar palabra Yami se levanto de Yugi, sin permitir que Joey viera su sonrojo salió de la habitación, mientras que Joey se acerca a Yugi y este le cuenta que fue lo que paso para quitarle esas ideas a Joey

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Perdóname Parte 2 – SetoxJoey

-Viejo, tu si que vas rápido-dijo Joey con una sonrisa picara que hizo que Yugi se pusiera colorado

-N-no es lo que piensas-dijo aun más colorado-E-es que Y-Yami se le enredaron los pies y y-yo estaba cerca y p-por el impacto me llevo a mi también debajo

-Aja, ahora cuéntame una de vaqueros-decía Joey que no le creía a Yugi

-¡Es la verdad! ¡No miento!-dijo Yugi con la cara de todos los colores de vergüenza-Si no me crees no te diré nada de ahora en adelante sobre si pasa algo entre Yami y yo-Yugi amenazo a Joey, sabiendo que le dolería si no hacia eso

-OK, te creo, pero dime ¿qué paso?-dijo haciendo cara de perrito abandonado

-Yami me pidió disculpas sobre lo que paso antes de abordar el avión

-¿Y lo disculpaste?

-No

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque tengo miedo de que si lo disculpo lo vuelva a hacer

-mmm-Joey tomo pose pensativa

-¿Joey?-ninguna respuesta-¿Joey?-nada-¿¡Joey?!-nada, por increíble que parezca Yugi se desespero-¡JOSEHP WHEELER TE ESTOY HABLANDO!

-¿Eh?... ¿sucede algo?-aparece gota marca anime en la cabeza de Yugi

-¿En qué pensabas?-preguntó el más pequeño

-En lo que me dijiste, pero creo que solo el hecho de que sea él no lo volverá a hacer…-dijo Joey

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-O vamos, es el faraón, tú mejor amigo… tu incondicional… si no te ama como tú a él por lo menos sabrá valorar tu amistad… a mi no me parece mala gente…no como otros…-dijo Joey y soltó un suspiro

-¿y cómo explicas lo del avión?

-Ciertamente no sé cómo explicarlo…pero te pidió disculpas…eso significa que te valora…-dijo Joey y volvió a soltar un suspiro

-Creo que tienes razón… ¿Crees que deba perdonarlo?-comentó el tricolor

-Si… es lo mejor…-

-Se lo diré después… y tú… ¿cómo te sientes?...-preguntó el amatista, refiriéndose a Seto

-Confundido…molesto…triste…no sé… miles de emociones recorren mi cuerpo…-dijo Joey sentándose en una silla

-O vamos…no puede ser tan malo…-

-Si… sin contar que solo le pediría disculpas a su hermanito y que su orgullo puede más que todo lo demás… además de que se niega a verme… creo que si… no puede ser tan malo…-dijo Joey con indiferencia

.-.-.-.-.

En la casa Kaiba

-Hermano… ¿podemos hablar?-preguntó Mokuba

-Claro hermano…-dijo Seto y dejó que su hermano pasará a su habitación

-Creo que te falta algo…-dijo Mokuba entrando y cruzándose de brazos, lucía muy serio

-Faltarme ¿qué cosa?-preguntó Seto confundido

-Quizá… ¡modales!...-gritó Mokuba

-¿Hermano qué te pasa?...-

-¿Por qué no te disculpas con Joey?-preguntó con el ceño fruncido, lucía muy enojado

-No tengo porque disculparme con el cachorro, es solo un animal…-dijo Seto dándole la espalda a su hermano

-Eres un idiota…-susurró Mokuba, cosa que su hermano detestaba

-Mokuba… ¡sabes que odio que murmures! ¡Dímelo en mi cara!...-

-No tengo por qué… ¿sabes qué? Las mejores cosas de tu vida se pasarán… y todo por tu estúpido orgullo… es algo que no necesitas… por favor… hermano… abre los ojos… pídele disculpas a Joey… no se te va a caer el mundo por hacerlo…-dijo Mokuba, pero Seto se mostraba indiferente aún siendo su hermano

-¿sabes qué más? Entiendo porque Joey te mando al diablo, hermano… nunca lo había querido aceptar pero… eres arrogante…soberbio… hasta para disculparte con la persona que amas eres así… eres un tonto… yo… que pensaba que mi hermano era inteligente… yo… que pensaba que mi hermano era el mejor… yo… solo yo de tonto lo pude pensar… y Joey no es ningún animal… tu sí… eres un bruto…-dijo Mokuba mientras se acercaba a la puerta para salir, dejando a su hermano en shock por sus palabras-…eres un tonto arrogante, ¿cómo puedes ser así?...-dijo y finalmente salió de la habitación

-Mokuba…-dijo Seto… sentía su corazón partido en dos, sin el perdón, o por lo menos sin el que sepa que para Joey por lo menos existe, y sin su hermano… se sentía solo… nuevamente… como siempre…-_¿Acaso la soledad es mi único destino?_-se preguntaba mirándose las manos-_Mi hermano… y… y el cachorro… me odian… no tengo a nadie… estoy solo… como siempre…_-pensaba mientras hacía puños sus manos

-Seto…-dijo Mokuba en un susurro, estaba en la puerta de la casa y se subió a la limosina que yacía en un garaje-llevame lejos… por favor…-suplicó Mokuba mientras el chofer sentado encendía el motor y se llevaba al pequeño lejos…-_Hermano…eres un completo estúpido… hay cosas que sabes hacer perfectamente bien… pero otras que no tienes ni la menor idea de cómo hacerlas…tu enterrado en tu orgullo, como no te ahogas en el…_-pensó Mokuba nublosamente…tenía la cabeza llena de ira…algo en lo que era parecido a su hermano…son de cabezota dura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Bueno?-contestó su teléfono Ishizu

-Hola Ishizu… ¿cómo estás?-preguntó su extraña amiga

-Bien… qué bueno que llamas… ¿qué sucede?...-

-Surgió un pequeño retraso… ya estoy en el aeropuerto para ir directo a Domino, pero…-

-¿Qué pasa?...-preguntó nerviosa la morena

-Cancelaron el vuelo… y no hay hasta dentro de 3 días…-dijo la chica

-Que lastima… cuando más apoyo necesitaba…-

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?...-preguntó sorprendida la chica

-Es que como te comenté los chicos pelearon…-

-Si ¿qué tienes?-dijo mientras su tono de voz cambiaba se volvió más ¿grave?

-Es que… bueno… me llegó el rumor de que los tricolores ya se disculparon-

-Que bueno…-dijo con una voz alegre, pero igual…más grave que antes

-Si…oye… ¿qué le pasó a tu voz?...-preguntó Ishizu, el cambio de voz en la chica fue muy drástico y por consecuencia muy obvio

-Nada…nada…-dijo esa misma voz grave

-Si tu lo dices… pero el castaño y el rubio no… y me habló el hermano del castaño… dice que su hermano se niega a disculparse…-

-Que mal… ¿por qué los más guapos siempre son los más cabezotas huecas?-se preguntó la chica a sí misma-y por casualidad ¿el menor sabe que su hermano quiere puchi, puchi con el rubio?-preguntó la chica en tono divertido

-Si…pero no de esa manera… solo sabe que su hermano lo quiere… ¿y desde cuando eres pervertida? ¿Sabes que significa "puchi, puchi"?-

-Claro que sé… sino no diría que el neko quiere puchi con el inu…-comentó la voz grave con tono aún más divertido… (N/a: Circe:-con cara confusa-¿qué es "puchi, puchi"? Gwevin: "Puchi, puchi" es…-le susurra al oído… Circe:-le da una bofetada- ¡HENTAI! Gwevin: ¡Al fic!-se soba la mejilla)

-Bueno… pero tengo muchísimo de que hablar contigo…-

-Como quieras niña…-dijo la chica volviéndose su voz a su tono normal-Bye~

-Adiós…-dijo Ishizu y guardó su teléfono

-…Así que el hermano del neko sabe de ello ¿me preguntó qué edad tendrá?-se dijo la chica a si misma

.-.-.-.-.-

-Ya llegamos…-dijo el chofer mientras se detenía frente a una casa

-Gracias…ya te puedes ir…-dijo Mokuba mientras se bajaba de la limosina

La casa a la que había llegado era a la de los hermanos Ishtar, quería hablar con Ishizu. Tocó la puerta y quien le abrió fue Malik

-Hola Mokuba ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?-preguntó Malik amablemente

-Quiero hablar con Ishizu…-dijo Mokuba y entró a la casa

-Bien… le avisaré que ya llegaste…-dijo Malik y fue a la habitación de Ishizu

-Hermana, Mokuba quiere verte…-

-¿está aquí?-preguntó Ishizu sorprendida

-Si-

-Bien…. Dile que pase a mi cuarto…-dijo Ishizu-y te quedarás aquí…-

-De acuerdo…-

Malik fue a buscar a Mokuba, este al ver a Malik acercarse se paró para recibir la noticia que Malik traía

-Mokuba, mi hermana te espera en su habitación para que nos hables de lo que paso con tu hermano-decía Malik mientras lo guiaba al cuarto de Ishizu, además de que Odión también estaba ahí por petición de Ishizu

-Mokuba, ¿qué es lo que paso con tu hermano?-preguntaba Ishizu, mientras su celular estaba escondido detrás de ella para que la chica, amiga de Ishizu, pudiera escuchar

-Bueno…hablé hoy en la mañana con él…le dije que se disculpara con Joey pero él no quiso…-

-…Conociéndolo nunca lo hará…-dijo Malik cruzándose de brazos

-…Inicie una discusión con él y vine a verte Ishizu…-dijo Mokuba-para ver si me ayudas a hacer que mi hermano se disculpe…-

-…no será fácil pero tenemos que pensar en algo…-dijo la morena

-¿Y en qué?... Kaiba es tan… tan…-decía Malik buscando alguna palabra con la cual describir al mayor de los Kaiba

-…Tan Kaiba…-finalizó Odión seriamente

-…lo sé… por eso en algo tenemos que pensar…-dijo la morena

-… en alguna manera de reunirlos…-dijo Malik

-… y convencerlos de pedirse disculpas…-continuó Odión

-… ¿pero qué?...-dijo Mokuba poniéndose en pose pensativa

-… quizá…- dijo Ishizu mientras se le ocurría una idea

-…Estos son más difíciles de todos los que he tratado…-se escuchó una voz de más, femenina y grave

-¿Quién dijo eso?...-preguntó Mokuba

-Calma… tengo mi celular… estoy hablando con una amiga que nos puede ayudar… quizá nos pueda aportar alguna idea ¿verdad?...-dijo la morena mostrando el celular y acercándoselo a su oreja

-…Si… alguna idea se me debe ocurrir…-dijo la chica en un tono de frustración

-… ¿entonces no tienes nada?...-preguntó desconcertada Ishizu

-lamentablemente no….-contestó la otra joven

-…Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé…-dijo Mokuba frustrándose

-…Calma Mokuba…-dijo Malik

-¡Buaaaaaa! ¡Yo quiero un cuñado! ¡Y que sea Joey!...-dijo Mokuba en un tono de niño consentido-¿qué tan difícil es eso?...-

-Bastante…considerando como es Seto Kaiba-dijo la chica en el celular

-Vamos… piensa…piensa…-dijo Mokuba mientras llevaba sus manos a su cabeza

-…solo se me ocurre que le insistas más a tu hermano…-dijo la chica del celular

-… ¿acaso lo conoces?...-preguntó sorprendido y frustrado

-…insístele hasta el cansancio… yo lo he intentado con tipos como tu hermano… y funciona… pero no sé qué suceda con ustedes… -dijo la chica del celular

-…bien… pero primero… intentaré otra cosa…-

-como quieras…-dijo la chica y la llamada se terminó

-…gracias… adiós…-dijo Mokuba y salió de la habitación dejando a los Ishtar muy confundidos

-… ¿qué creen que hará?...-preguntó Odión

-…no tengo ni la menor idea…-dijeron en el unísono los otros dos Ishtar

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mokuba salió de la casa de los Ishtar, le llamó a su chofer y le pidió que lo llevará a casa de Yugi…

-Ya llegamos…-dijo el chofer deteniendo la limosina

-gracias…-dijo Mokuba y se bajó de la limosina

Mientras que Mokuba bajaba, Yugi y Joey estaban dentro de la casa, confundidos de que alguien llegará… y más en una limosina….

-¡Yugi! ¿Estás allí?-preguntó Mokuba desde el otro lado de la puerta

-Si… ¿Qué pasa?...-respondió el aludido mientras abría la puerta

-¿Está Joey aquí?-

-Si…pasa…-dijo Yugi dejando pasar a Mokuba

-Hola Mokuba…-dijo Joey mientras hacía un saludo con su mano-Y dime ¿cómo supiste que estaba aquí?...-

-Fue intuición…-contestó el pequeño acercándose al rubio

-Y ¿qué pasa?...-preguntó el rubio amablemente

-Bueno… es que… Seto… me dijo que… te pide disculpas…-dijo Mokuba sonrojándose levemente, puesto que tener que ser él quien pida disculpas no le parecía del todo

-…Gracias Mokuba pero no lo perdono…-dijo Joey seriamente

-¿¡Por qué!?-preguntó desconcertado el pelinegro

-…prefiero que sea el quien me lo diga… y saber que no lo haces para que no esté enojado con él…-dijo Joey con su semblante frío

-…-el pequeño soltó un suspiro-…está bien… dame tu número de celular… te hablaré cuando puedas ir a nuestra casa… cuando Seto esté preparado…-dijo el pequeño mientras sacaba su celular

-…-Joey estaba asombrado… ¿realmente Kaiba quería pedirle perdón?, en su cara solo había un gesto de _What?_, mientras que el pequeño sacaba su celular-…esta-está bien…-dijo y sacó su celular

Una vez que ambos tenían fuera el celular, se intercambiaron los números telefónicos, para que no hubiera sospecha de quien era que estaba hablando

-Bien… te llamó cuando esté preparado…-dijo Mokuba y sin más salió de la casa

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-…Seto…-dijo Mokuba entrando a la habitación de su hermano-…tenemos que hablar…- (n/a: Gwevin234: no se ustedes pero a mí siempre esa frasecita de "tenemos que hablar" nunca me ha dado buena espina)

-… ¿qué quieres Mokuba?...-dijo Seto mostrándose algo indiferente

-…le tienes que pedir disculpas a Joey…-

-No gracias…-

-No te estoy preguntando… lo vas a hacer…- (n/a: Circe: Suena como mi madre… Gwevin: ni me lo digas….)

-No… no lo haré…-

-¿Lo amas?...-

-¿Qué?...-

-¿Lo amas?...-

-Su-su-su-po-po-pon-go-go-que-que…-Seto en un instante se congelo de la vergüenza y un sonrojo invadió sus mejillas

-¡Responde!-exigió el menor seriamente

-Cre-cre-cre-creo-que-que-que-s-s-s-s…-la palabra no podía ni salir de su boca

-¡Responde maldi….!-dijo Mokuba y se silenció el resto de la palabra, tratando de relajarse-…otra vez la pregunta… ¿lo amas?...-

-Creo que…-

-Genial, ya no tartamudeas…-dijo Mokuba indiferentemente feliz

-…Creo que si…-dijo Seto y en ese momento un sonrojo se apoderó de todo su rostro, estaba más rojo que un tomate (n/a: Gwevin: que tomate ni que nada, estaba más rojo que quien sabe qué…)

-¿Ves?... ¿Fue acaso difícil eso?...-

-Pues…-dijo Seto inclinando un poco su cabeza a un costado

-¡NO ME RESPONDAS!...-replicó el menor sabiendo que su hermano trataría de hacerse el chistoso

-…-

-Ahora… ¿le pedirás disculpas a Joey?...-

-Pues…-nuevamente un sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas y su rostro

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Contesta!-dijo Mokuba ya desesperado por la actitud de su hermano

-¡SI!...-contestó Seto e inmediatamente se colocó sus manos en sus mejillas, solo para sentirlas arder intensamente

-…bien… te vas a preparar…-dijo Mokuba suavemente acercando sus manos a su hermano-…te vas a alistar… te vas a poner guapo…-en ese último comentario pasó sus manos por el cabello de su hermano suavemente, mientras este lo miraba con unos ojos inocentes y llenos de confusión-…ensaya un poco como le pedirás perdón… que yo lo llamaré y lo citaré dentro de unas cuatro horas…-decía el pequeño hablándole a su hermano como si fuese un niño pequeño al que hay que explicarle las cosas lentamente-…tendrás tiempo suficiente para arreglarte…-

-…-Seto no mediaba palabra, solamente miraba a su hermano con unos ojos inocentes y llenos de confusión

-…bien… espero que empieces a prepararte…-


	8. Smile (Sonrisa): – SetoxJoey

-Ahora… ¿le pedirás disculpas a Joey?...-

-Pues…-nuevamente un sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas y su rostro

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Contesta!-dijo Mokuba ya desesperado por la actitud de su hermano

-¡SI!...-contestó Seto e inmediatamente se colocó sus manos en sus mejillas, solo para sentirlas arder intensamente

-…bien… te vas a preparar…-dijo Mokuba suavemente acercando sus manos a su hermano-…te vas a alistar… te vas a poner guapo…-en ese último comentario pasó sus manos por el cabello de su hermano suavemente, mientras este lo miraba con unos ojos inocentes y llenos de confusión-…ensaya un poco como le pedirás perdón… que yo lo llamaré y lo citaré dentro de unas cuatro horas…-decía el pequeño hablándole a su hermano como si fuese un niño pequeño al que hay que explicarle las cosas lentamente-…tendrás tiempo suficiente para arreglarte…-

-…-Seto no mediaba palabra, solamente miraba a su hermano con unos ojos inocentes y llenos de confusión

-…bien… espero que empieces a prepararte…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Smile (Sonrisa): – SetoxJoey

Mokuba había salido de la habitación, para dejar a su hermano prepararse, pero Seto solo seguía allí sentado en la cama, sin saber en qué momento accedió a pedirle disculpas a Joey.

-¿Qué hago, qué hago?-se preguntaba Seto mientras se levantaba de la cama-¿Qué hago?...-

No podía pensar en manera alguna para pedirle disculpas, puesto que lo que hizo no tiene perdón alguno, pero al mismo tiempo necesitaba su perdón para poder avanzar hacia Joey, si no nunca lo lograría, pero no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo.

-Por primera vez en mi vida no sé qué hacer…-se decía el joven mientras se rascaba la cabeza-Maldita sea… ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?...-

El indeciso Seto lentamente se fue acerando hacia el espejo que tenía en su habitación, solo estaba parado frente al espejo, solo posaba sus manos sobre el espejo, se miraba algo sonrojado, se sentía helado, ¿cómo diablos pedirle disculpas? ¿Cómo algo tan estúpidamente sencillo puede ser tan absurdamente difícil?, eran las preguntas que se planteaba…

-Esto es estúpido… pero… ¡Por un demonio ¿cómo le pido disculpas?!...-decía Seto mientras con sus uñas arañaba el espejo, solo emitía un ruido que te aturdía hasta el cansancio, él lo escuchaba y lo aturdía, pero no dejaba de arañarlo

El joven dejó de arañar el espejo y soltó un suspiro, para después darle la espalda al espejo y caminar nuevamente a la cama. Al llegar a ella, se dejó caer sin más y enterró su cara en las almohadas.

-… ¿por qué es tan difícil?...-se cuestionaba el castaño-…es tan solo una miserable palabra… y se pronuncia discúlpame… pero… no se lo puedo decir así nada más… ¡ah!... mejor me doy una ducha, no lograré nada aquí queriéndome sacar los cabellos uno por uno…-dijo el joven y se levantó de la cama, para después acercarse a su armario

-…Y bien… ¿qué ropa me pongo?...-dijo Seto mientras abría el armario para contemplar el montón de trajes de distintos colores que se podía poner-…Maldita sea… esto será más difícil de lo que pensé…-susurró el castaño y sin más se adentró en el armario y fue checando ropa por ropa

Las checó todas, y a todas les ponía un pero… parecía que ninguna le agradaba

-Al diablo… me bañaré y después escogeré la ropa…-dijo Seto y se metió al gran baño que tenía en su habitación

Se tomó una ducha algo lenta, por una vez le agradaba la sensación del agua recorrer su cuerpo, era lo que necesitaba, una suave caricia de agua fría (n/a: Gwevin: ahhh otou-san ¿qué tan difícil es pedirle perdón a mi oka-san?). Una vez que terminó su ducha, simplemente tomó una de las muchas toallas del baño y la amarró a su cintura, para después salir pacíficamente del baño a escoger la ropa que usaría.

Veía los conjuntos y ninguno le parecía, se aburrió de verlos una y otra vez, los sacó todos y desarmó los conjuntos; tenía las camisas, los pantalones, los sacos y corbatas esparcidas por toda su cama, para tomar un pantalón negro, junto con una camisa color crema (n/a: Gwevin: o beige no sé, cualquiera está bien) y los primeros zapatos que encontró de color negro.

Se los colocó, pero a la camisa le dejó tres botones sin abrochar y le dobló las mangas hasta los codos (n/a: Gwevin: sin duda alguna mi otou-san se ve súper sexy jeje Circe: ¡YA DEJA DE INTERRUMPIR! Gwevin: ).

-Bien… ahora que estoy vestido… ¿cómo rayos le pido disculpas al cachorro?...-se volvió a cuestionar una vez que se colocó los zapatos

-Seto…-dijo Mokuba tocando la puerta-…dentro de unos minutos llega Joey…-

-¿¡QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!?-preguntó impresionado Seto-¡DIJISTE QUE LO CITARIAS COMO A LAS 6!-

-¿Y qué hora crees que es?-preguntó el menor cruzándose de brazos afuera de la habitación, y recargándose en la puerta

-…-el mayor de los Kaiba miró el reloj, para ver que ya faltaban 5 minutos para las 6-¡¿CÓMO DIABLOS SE ME FUE EL TIEMPO?!-dijo parándose de la cama y gritándole al reloj

-…-el menor solo asintió a golpearse la frente con la palma de la mano, en señal de decepción-…Seto…-dijo y abrió la puerta-…tonto… ya casi llega Joey… ¿y tú estuviste perdiendo el tiempo?...-

-¡NO ES VERDAD!-dijo Seto en un acto infantil

-Sí que lo es… pero… cambiando el tema…-se le quedó viendo a su hermano-…veo que si estás bien vestido…-dijo sonriendo (n/a: Gwevin: ¡Si Tío! Lo está… Mokuba: ¡Genial! ¡Tengo sobrina!-la abraza- Seto ¿por qué nunca me dijiste que tenía una sobrina? Hace mucho que le hubiese enseñado todo lo que sé… Seto: No es mi hija… ¡Y NO TE ATREVAS A ENSEÑARLE NADA MOKUBA! Circe: ¬¬'' demasiada platica)

-…Mokuba…-dijo Seto mirando con cara de extrañado (n/a: Cara de WTF? Para que entiendan)

-…Tú mismo te lo ganaste…-se escucha un ruido-…será mejor que bajes… creo que ya llego tu "_amorcito_"…-dijo Mokuba con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras se acercaba a la puerta, al decir la última palabra salió de la habitación

-¿Dónde diablos aprenderá tanto ese chico?-se preguntó Seto acercándose a la puerta para salir

Mientras que en la sala, estaba nada más y nada menos que Joey Wheeler, estaba sentado esperando a Seto.

-No se preocupe joven… ahorita lo atiende el joven Kaiba…-dijo una sirvienta

-Gracias…-dijo el joven mostrando una sonrisa

Seto observó un poco la escena, estaba oculto en el pasillo de las escaleras, tratando de ocultarse con todo y sus nervios, pero de alguna manera "inconscientemente" salió de su escondite, lo único que quería era ver a Joey, lo veía vestido algo distinto.

Joey traía unos pantalones color negro, junto con una camisa de mangas largas color blanco y unos zapatos color negro, sin duda el atuendo era simple, pero para Seto, y viéndole en Joey, era un lindo traje, suponiendo que a como acostumbraba vestirse, era una mejoría.

-¿Wheeler?-preguntó Seto en un tono blando, a lo que el aludido respondió volteando a ver a dónde provenía la voz

-Seto…-susurró para sus adentros Joey, observando al mayor de los Kaiba impresionado

-…Ahora bajo…-dijo Seto para empezar a bajar las escaleras

En lo que Seto bajaba las escaleras, Joey se ponía de pie, para esperar al hombre.

-Bien… para empezar… qui-¿quieres algo de beber?-preguntó entrando en pánico, cosa que Joey no notó

-Solo un vaso con jugo… gracias…-dijo sonriendo falsamente el chico

-Bien…-dijo Seto llamando a una de las sirvientas con un gesto-…tráenos unos vasos con jugos…-susurró en el oído de la chica

-Como guste joven Kaiba…-dijo y sin más la sirvienta se retiró a la cocina

-Siéntate…-dijo Seto con una voz blanda, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo

-…-Joey se sentó en un lado del sofá, y Kaiba en el otro

-Pues… que-¿qué es lo que te dijo Mokuba?-

-Me dijo que tú le dijiste que me pedías disculpas… que le pediste que el pidiera las disculpas por mí…-dijo Joey

-Yo no le dije que te dijera eso…-dijo Seto algo extrañado

-Lo sabía…-dijo en un susurro algo alto y se levantó

-¡No!...-exclamó el castaño tomando al rubio de la muñeca, cosa que sorprendió al rubio-…no… quiero que te vayas… no… me has dejado terminar…-dijo Seto mirando a Joey de una manera algo rara (n/a: en el sentido de que la mirada era de piedad o suplica), lo que hizo que inconscientemente el rubio se volviera a sentar

-…¿Y entonces?...-

-Yo… si le comenté que quería…-guardó silencio-…dis…disculparme… pero… nunca le dije que te dijera…-

-Quizá creyó que tú nunca lo ibas a hacer…-dijo con indiferencia el rubio

-…-el castaño lo miraba sorprendido-_¿enserio eso piensas de mí?_-pensó-Quizá… …-

-…-Joey lo volvió a mirar con una mirada de "lo sabía"

-Pero eso no quiere decir que no lo quiera hacer…-dijo rápidamente el castaño, entrando aún más en pánico y poniéndose más nervioso

-aquí tiene joven…-dijo la sirvienta entregándole un vaso a Seto y otro a Joey

-Gracias…-salió de la boca de Joey, mientras que de la de Seto… solo había silencio

-Gra-gracias…-dijo Seto mirando a la sirvienta y esta solo lo miró momentáneamente extraño

-…Se nota que nunca agradeces con nada-dijo Joey y le tomó un sorbo al vaso

-Ah…-se sonrojó-eso…eso no es verdad…-dijo volteando su cara de lado, para dejar de mirarlo, y que no notará su sonrojo

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó seria y desafiantemente Joey

-…-Seto no respondió, sintió la necesidad de tomar jugo, lo tomó un poco rápido, lo cual lo malinterpretó Joey

-No te ahogues… no quiero perder mi tiempo… vine porque Mokuba me dijo que me querías decir algo importante… no para verte ahogar…-dijo indiferente Joey, lo cual provocó un sonrojo más fuerte en Seto

-Pues… tienes razón… la verdad es que yo lo…-dijo Seto, iba a decir "lo siento", pero algo le trabó al lengua, y no era nada más ni nada menos que su orgullo-…yo lo… lo… lo…-

Joey lo miraba confundido, veía a Seto queriendo decir "lo siento", pero parecía que cuando quería empezar la palabra se le atoraba la lengua, hasta hizo el intento varias veces de sacar la lengua para decir la palabra, asomaba su lengua cuando quería decir "si…" pero de su lengua no salía nada.

-Yo lo…lo… yo lo… lo si… lo si… si… lo si… lo sien…-así estuvo unos minutos Seto, queriendo decir la palabra, pero no salía nada, solo salía un sonrojo, proveniente de sus mejillas, el cual Joey notó, lo cual hizo que se empezará a reír

El rubio soltó una risilla leve, pero lentamente la fue transformando en una risa sonora y melódica, lo cual, incrementó el sonrojo de Seto

-Lo sien… lo si… lo sien…-trataba de decir la palabra el castaño, pero no salía…-lo sient… yo lo… yo lo…-dijo, pero se cansó de sentirse idiota por no decir esa simple oración, así que se levantó frente a Joey, lo cual hizo que este dejara de reír, asustándose. Pero luego se colocó de cuclillas ante él y lo miró con inocencia

-Joey, yo lo… Joey Wheeler, yo lo siento…-dijo (n/a: Mokuba, Gwevin, Circe, Yugi, Yami, Ishizu, Malik, Odión, Tristán, Joey, Ryu, Duke, Solomon, Marik, Bakura, Atemu, Henry, Yugi de Inglaterra, Heba, Oka-san y Otou-san de Circe: ¡AL FIN!) Seto, sintiendo un sonrojo más leve

-Vaya que para ti esto fue como que te dispararán…-dijo con indiferencia Joey

-Joey… por favor…-dijo Seto levantándose le las cuclillas

-…Bueno… si es todo lo que me querías decir…-se levantó-…me retiro…-

-¡Espera!-exclamó Seto, tirándosele encima para evitar que se fuera-¡No te vayas!-

Ambos estaban en el sofá, acostados, Seto encima de Joey, abrazándolo, tenía sus manos en la espalda del rubio, mientras que este, las tenía apresadas por los brazos del castaño

-…Es que… bueno…-dijo sonriendo, cosa que Joey no notó-…quiero decírtelo bien…-dijo en un tono suave

-Seto…-susurró Joey, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba, y como un sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas

-Lo que quiero decir es…-dijo abrazándolo con más fuerza, juntando más sus cuerpos y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Joey, para posar sus labios cerca de la oreja del rubio-…lo que intento decir es que lo siento mucho, te pido disculpas… quiero que me perdones, quiero que me lo digas aquí y ahora…-dijo Seto en un tono bajo y suave, haciendo a Joey sonrojar hasta las orejas

-Está bien…-dijo Joey sonriendo y devolviendo el abrazo-…te perdono-

-…-Seto oír esas palabras le abrieron los ojos, lo cual hizo que rápidamente se separará del abrazo, sin dejar de estar encima de Joey, para mirarlo-… ¿es enserio?...-

-Si… te… te perdono…-dijo Joey sonrojado, cosa que Seto no notó bien

-Gracias…-dijo y mostró una sonrisa sincera y algo seductora, cosa que hizo a Joey impresionar y sonrojar

-No hay de que-dijo el rubio y le devolvió la sonrisa

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gwevin y Circe: ¡NOTICIA DE ÚLTIMO MINUTO! ¡SETO KAIBA SE HA SONROJADO Y SE HA HUMILLADO ANTE JOEY WHEELER! ¡LUEGO LES TRAEREMOS MÁS INFORMACIÓN DEL SUCESO HISTORICO DEL MOMENTO! Por ahora, vamos con el reporte del clima… con Yugi Moto

Seto-sonrojado-: No era necesario hacer tanto escándalo ¿sabían?

Gwevin: Lo sé Otou-san… pero no aprovechar esta oportunidad sería… pecado…

Sacerdote Seto: Musume tiene razón… no aprovechar la oportunidad sería pecado- abraza a Gwevin-

Gwevin: Otou-san…-le devuelve el abrazo-…te de dicho miles de veces que me llames Silver…-

S. Seto: Musume… no me gusta dirigirme a ti por tu nombre… eres mi niña…-la abraza con más fuerza

Seto –enojado-: ¿quién diablos es este impostor? –Se cruza de brazos-

Silver: Es mi Otou-san… puesto que TÚ no me quieres… él es mi papi... Después de todo… son la misma persona

Seto: Aléjate de mi hija… copia barata

S. Seto –burlándose-: ¿Celoso?

Seto: ¿Celoso? ¿¡YO!? ¿Cómo crees?

S. Seto: pues… pensé que como te estaba robando a tu Musume

Seto: ¡TU NO ME QUITAS NADA!

Empieza una bola de humo, mejor conocida como Seto Kaiba y el Sacerdote Seto

Silver: ¡qué bien! ¡Una pelea entre mis padres! ¡Tú puedes Sacerdote!

Seto –enojado-: ¡YO SOY TU PADRE! ¡NO ESTE IMPOSTOR!-lo toma del cabello

S. Seto –enojado-: ¡Yo no soy ningún impostor! ¡Ella me prefiere más que a ti!

Gwevin: ¡Voy por palomitas!

Circe: Bueno aquí queda este capítulo… si me necesitan iré a detener a los Setos

Gwevin: ¡NO! ¡Por una vez esto es divertido! ¡Siéntate! ¡Traje palomitas!

Circe: Así pues sí… como negarse…-se sienta al lado de Gwevin-

Circe: ~Sayonara~

Gwevin: Bye~bye~


	9. Objetion (Objeción)

-Lo que quiero decir es…-dijo abrazándolo con más fuerza, juntando más sus cuerpos y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Joey, para posar sus labios cerca de la oreja del rubio-…lo que intento decir es que lo siento mucho, te pido disculpas… quiero que me perdones, quiero que me lo digas aquí y ahora…-dijo Seto en un tono bajo y suave, haciendo a Joey sonrojar hasta las orejas

-Está bien…-dijo Joey sonriendo y devolviendo el abrazo-…te perdono-

-…-Seto oír esas palabras le abrieron los ojos, lo cual hizo que rápidamente se separará del abrazo, sin dejar de estar encima de Joey, para mirarlo-… ¿es enserio?...-

-Si… te… te perdono…-dijo Joey sonrojado, cosa que Seto no notó bien

-Gracias…-dijo y mostró una sonrisa sincera y algo seductora, cosa que hizo a Joey impresionar y sonrojar

-No hay de que-dijo el rubio y le devolvió la sonrisa

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 9: Objetion (Objeción)

Joey y Kaiba estaban algo cómodos con la situación, ambos estaban sonriendo, pero el celular de Joey comenzó a sonar de que tenía un nuevo mensaje (n/a: como siempre, el teléfono interrumpe, sé que varias me asesinaran, pero digamos que no soy experta en puppyshipping, así que necesito sacarlo de aquí para entrar con puzzleshipping :D)

-Kaiba, necesito ver quien me ha mandado un mensaje, así que te pediría que te quitaras de encima si no te molesta- dijo Joey mientras empujaba ligeramente a Kaiba para poder revisar el teléfono

-Está bien- de mala gana se levanta de la posición en la que estaba

Joey se sienta en el sillón con tal de ver el nuevo mensaje. Vio que era de Yugi y lo estaba llamando por algo que sucedió entre "cierta" personita y él, que llegara lo más rápido posible

-Lo siento, Kaiba… me tengo que ir- dijo Joey al tiempo que se levantaba

-¿Vas a ir con el enano?- dijo Kaiba con cierto tono de disgusto y enojo, además de un ligero tono de envidia

-¡No llames así a Yugi!- dijo Joey mientras volteaba a ver a Kaiba- Además no voy con él, voy a ver a mi hermana Serenity- mintió Joey para evitar tener otra pelea con Kaiba (Gwevin234: ¡ERES UN MENTIROSO OKA-SAN! ¡TU NO VAS A VER A MI TÍA/AL AMOR DE MI VIDA! Joey: Ahh… Sil… Silver –con tono enojado- Gwevin234: ¡Hay mamita!- Con tono asustado- ¡Mejor volvamos al fic!)

Kaiba dejó ir a Joey para que fuera a ver a su hermana, ya que él (pronto será su cuñado (Kaiba)) se pondría nervioso, apurado y paranoico si se tratará de Mokuba.

Joey caminó por largo rato con tal de llegar a la casa-tienda de los Moto, preguntándose contantemente que es lo que su mejor amigo querría decirle para que lo sacara corriendo.

Cuando llegó a la casa-tienda, quien lo recibió fue el faraón

-¿Está Yugi?- preguntó el rubio amablemente y con una sonrisa

-¿Para qué lo buscas?- preguntó de mala gana el antiguo faraón de Egipto

-Me mandó un mensaje que decía…- mientras sacaba el celular y buscaba el mensaje enviado por su pequeño amigo- "Joey, ven rápido, es una emergencia… ¡necesito que llegues a la voz de ya!"- decía el mensaje mientras el faraón se enojaba más por lo que sucedió antes

-Pasa- dijo enojado mientras abría la puerta completamente para que Joey pasara y este a su vez, viendo a Yugi

-¡Joey!- exclamó rápidamente el pequeño tricolor mientras se le acercaba y tomaba al rubio de la mano- ¡Ven para acá!...- dijo con leve tono de enojo y lo empezó a arrastrar dentro de la casa

-¡E-espera!- dijo Joey mientras era llevado a rastras por Yugi hasta la habitación de este- ¡a-¿a dónde me llevas?! ¡Espera! ¡No me ignores!-

-… solo…- se detuvo y su flequillo le cubrió los ojos- … ven… te necesito…- dijo y lo siguió jalando

El faraón estaba nada contento con esa escena, ciertamente le daban ganas de mandar a Joey al reino de las sombras… pero sabía que si lo hacía Yugi no se lo perdonaría… pero… ¿por qué de repente se sentía tan posesivo?...

-_Maldito Joey… más le vale no tocar a MI Yugi… alto… ¿desde cuándo es mi Yugi?... bueno… siempre ha sido mío… y nunca lo he compartido… ¡y no voy a empezar ahora!..._- esos eran los pensamientos del ahora posesivo Yami

Mientras tanto Yugi ya tenía a Joey sentado en su cama, con la puerta cerrada con seguro; se le empezó a acercar lentamente.

-¿Qué pasa Yugi?... además… ¿era necesario estar así?... totalmente encerrados… digo… porque hasta cerraste las cortinas… no me gusta estar a oscuras en pleno día ¿sabes?- dijo el rubio con un leve sonrojo

-Es que… Ya…Yami hoy en la mañana… pues…- (n/a: Gwevin: ahora parece que a los ukes lo estamos haciendo "viejas" no se ofendan admiradoras… pero es la verdad… los estamos haciendo demasiado femeninos… espero y que eso no dure… más de lo planeado…)-… me ha…- se sonrojó

-¡¿Qué cosa?! ¡No me dejes en suspenso!- dijo levantándose y sacudiéndolo un poco- ¡Si hay algo que sabes que odio es eso! ¡Ya dilo!...-

-…- Yugi solo se mareaba un poco con la sacudida de Joey, ciertamente sentía como le empezaba a faltar el aire- … Joey… basta… no me siento del todo bien…- dijo el pequeño en tono suave haciendo preocupar al rubio

-Perdona…- se apartó de él- … pero dime… ¿qué paso?...- dijo en tono suave

-… Es que… en la mañana… pues… casi me… me besa…- dijo Yugi sonrojándose hasta las orejas

-¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉ?!... Mátame, mátame, mátame… ¡Por favor no pares!..- dijo Joey emocionado- ¡Dame más! ¡Más detalles! ¡Más!...-dijo en cierto tono de desesperación

-¡Cállate!- dijo Yugi y le colocó su mano en la boca del rubio- ¿Acaso quieres que Yami escuché?...- dijo Yugi

-…- Yami… por otra parte… desde donde Joey empezó a decir "Mátame, mátame, mátame… ¡Por favor no pares!...", y lo malinterpretó todo- ¡¿Qué no quieres que escuché Yugi?!...-exclamó pateando la puerta

-…- Yugi solo se sonrojó y golpeó con la mano a su rubio amigo

-¡Auch! ¿Y eso por qué?- dijo Joey tallándose el hombro, donde su pequeño amigo le pegó

-Te dije que no hicieras ruido tonto… ahora él está aquí…- susurró indiscretamente en el oído de su amigo

-…- esto llenó de rabia al tricolor mayor, donde en un acto descabellado, pateó la puerta y ésta se abrió, la imagen que vio fue diferente a lo que esperaba, Yugi estaba allí, con los brazos cruzados frente a Joey, mientras que el rubio estaba sentado en la cama, tallándose el brazo y queriendo fulminar a Yugi con la mirada, prácticamente haciendo un berrinche con la mirada

-¿Se te ofrece algo, faraón?- dijo enojado Yugi, demasiado como para ser el, cosa que a Yami sorprendió

-… ¿qué es lo que no querías que escuchara?- dijo Yami dando directo al punto de su curiosidad

-… Algo…- respondió Yugi con seriedad, tal parece que si "traía los pantalones" y bien puestos- mejor vámonos Joey… aquí no podremos hablar con tranquilidad…- dijo y volvió a tomar al rubio de la muñeca

-¡Otra vez!... ¡No me jales tan fuerte!- dijo el rubio siendo jalado por Yugi

-…Espero y te diviertas con el perro…- dijo Yami mientras cerraba los ojos y se cruzaba de brazos, haciéndose a un lado de la puerta

-Ten por seguro que así será…- dijo Yugi pasando a un lado del faraón, no sin antes ambos dedicarse una mirada fulminante para el otro

Yugi y Joey salieron de la habitación, para darse paso y salir de la casa, dejando a un Yami ahogado en sus celos

-Que no fuera a escuchar algo… algo… ¡algo! ¡Si cómo no! ¿¡Qué me cree?! ¡¿Un tarado?! ¡No soy ciego ni sordo! ¡Y sé muy bien lo que escuché! ¡A ese maldito perro suplicar! ¡¿Pero suplicar qué?!... ¡Y todavía me dijo que se iba a divertir con él! ¡¿Qué diablos podrán estar haciendo?! ¡Maldita sea!...- dijo Yami para golpear con el puño cerrado la pared- … será mejor relajarme…-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras que Yugi y Joey estaban en la arcada, sentados en una mesa, hablando de lo que Yugi quería hablar

-Pero sigo sin creérmelo… ¿enserio te estuvo a punto de besar?- dijo Joey

-Si…. Es que bueno… no te lo he explicado bien… pero lo que pasó fue que en la mañana había salido él del baño, había tomado una ducha, yo estaba parado enfrente, me iba a meter, pero cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en la cama debajo de él, estábamos demasiado cerca, casi pude sentir su respiración...-

-…- Joey ponía cara de cachorrito emocionado, prácticamente tenía estrellas en los ojos en vez de ojos

-Pero por los nervios lo empujé…- dijo Yugi sonrojado, desilusionando a Joey

-…- Joey se sintió caer de sopetón, prácticamente le habían apagado las luces en media investigación- … viejo… lo acabas de echar a perder…-

-Perdona… y sigo… cuando me paré frente a la puerta del baño, vi mi toalla tirada en el piso, la responsable de todo… luego volteé para ver a Yami, el cual estaba todo rojo acostado en la cama, con su toalla atada a la cintura y nada más…-

-Yugi… realmente que el destino te quiere junto a él… jiji… tanto que los mete en situaciones comprometedoras…-

-Pues… es que... ¡oye!... Ya no me dijiste que pasó cuando fuiste a casa de Kaiba hace rato…-

-Pues…- ahora el sonrojado era Joey- …me pidió disculpas…-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- dijo Yugi entrando en asombro- … ¿Cómo? Quiero decir ¡¿CÓMO?!...-

-Pues… solo lo hizo… pero lo hubieses visto… lo intento varias veces…- se empezó a reír el rubio al recordar las caritas que Seto hacía para pedir disculpas- … siempre se trababa… se veía tan adorable al quererme decir "lo siento"…-

-…- Yugi no pudo evitar sonreír, tenía mucho no veía a su amigo tan feliz

-¿Qué?-dijo Joey dejando de reír

-Nada… solo que tenía mucho que no te veía así de emocionado…- dijo Yugi sonriendo ampliamente

-Pues si… me pidió disculpas… y luego se me abalanzó encima… trató de impedir que me fuera… pero no sabes- suspiró- … se veía tan lindo… tan estúpido y a la vez lindo…- dijo y se empezó a sonrojar

-¿Trató de impedir que te fueras?- dijo Yugi- … tal parece que al gato lo estas amansando…-

-No le digas gato… ya sé que lo es… pero no le digas así… suena feo…- dijo en un pequeño berrinche el rubio

-Bien… al neko entonces…-

-Pero volviendo a la realidad…- dijo el rubio recobrando la seriedad- … mañana volvemos al colegio… ¿qué piensas hacer? ¿Te vas a llevar al faraón?-

-No lo había pensado… y si… ¿le pides el favor a Kaiba?- dijo en cierto tono de picardía

-¡Yugi!- exclamó Joey y se sonrojó- no me tomes como tu conejillo de indias… pídeselo tú…-

-Vamos… tu eres el único que lo convencería del favor…-

-Bien… pero me vas a acompañar a pedírselo…- dijo Joey

-Bien… vamos…- dijo Yugi levantándose

-¿A-Ahora?-

-Si… vamos… - dijo Yugi y lo tomó de la muñeca

-¡Oye! Es hacia acá…- dijo el rubio y lo jaló en la dirección contraria a la que Yugi iba, convirtiéndose este ahora en el "jalado"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras Kaiba estaba acostado en su cama, totalmente sonrojado y pensando en lo que hizo con Joey, realmente se le había escapado de las manos

-_¿Cómo me le abalancé?... ¿Por qué?... Creo que realmente me gusta ese cachorrito…_-

-¡Hermano!- dijo Mokuba tirándosele encima- Vi lo que hiciste… fue lindo de tu parte…-

-¡Mokuba! No me lo recuerdes…- dijo Kaiba totalmente sonrojado…

-¿Qué?... realmente lo fue… parecía como si ya fueran pareja…- dijo Mokuba

-Basta… ¿para qué has venido?...-

-Joey esta abajo… junto con Yugi… dijeron que quieren hablar contigo…-

-¡¿El enano está con mi cachorro?!- preguntó Kaiba volviéndose posesivo nuevamente

-Si… y dime… ¿desde cuándo es TÚ cachorro?...- dijo Mokuba con cierta picardía

-Cállate… iré a atenderlos rápido…- dijo Kaiba saliendo del cuarto con prisa

-Idiota…- dijo Mokuba y se fue de la habitación de su hermano

Estando abajo, Kaiba vio que Yugi y Joey estaban hablando, demasiado cerca, prácticamente hablándose al oído, cosa que lo molestó

-¿Para qué han venido?- preguntó de mala gana Seto

-Perdona Kaiba…- dijo Joey- … pero Yugi quiere un favor de tu parte… pero parece que no lo quiere decir…-

-Vamos… no tengo todo el día… díganme que quieren… o diré que los echen…-

-Bien… Yugi te quería pedir que si al faraón le dabas papeles... ya sabes… lo esencial para entrar a la escuela Domino… quiere que el faraón estudie…-

-… _¡Perfecto! Si el enano mayor distrae al menor… podré alejarlo del cachorro y así podré acercarme más... ¡qué gran idea!_- pensaba Kaiba mientras sonreía de forma victoriosa- … de acuerdo… le daré todo lo que pida… no le haría daño estudiar con gente normal…- dijo Kaiba

-¿Entonces es un sí?- preguntó Yugi

-Claro… al faraón le falta adaptarse a la vida normal y trabajar… así que si… _Lo que sea para alejar al enano de mi cachorro_- dijo y pensó Kaiba, mientras se retiraba de la sala- … Puedes llevar mañana a la escuela al faraón… ya sabrán que irá a estudiar allí… pueden irse…-

-Gracias…- dijo Joey acercándosele a Kaiba, estaba tan cerca de él, a punto de abrazarlo pero algo lo detuvo- Gracias Seto…- solo alcanzó a susurrar para después dar media vuelta e irse con Yugi de la casa de los Kaiba

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando se hizo de noche, Yugi regresó a la casa-tienda, donde allí estaba Yami sentado en el sofá

-¡Yugi!- dijo Yami y lo abrazó, sorprendiendo a Yugi- creí… que estabas enojado conmigo…- dijo en un tono suave

-No lo estoy- le devolvió el abrazo- solo que si me molestó tu reacción… además… fui a arreglar unas cosas… y te tengo una sorpresa- dijo Yugi y lo soltó

-¿Cuál es?- pregunto Yami en un tono bajo y dulce

-Mañana me acompañarás a la escuela Domino, convencí a Kaiba de que te diera papeles para ingresar, ahora mismo debe estar arreglando eso…- dijo Yugi suavemente

-¿Es enserio?- dijo Yami

-Si… lo hice por varias razones… quiero que estudies y te asocies con las personas, que aprendas a socializar con las personas de la actualidad… además de que cuando seamos mayores puedas trabajar… y también…-se sonrojó y ocultó su cara en el pecho de Yami-…no quiero estar lejos de ti… nunca más…- dijo y lo abrazó

-Yugi…- se sonrojó Yami- _De seguro y lo dice en el sentido fraternal… después de todo… solo me ve como a su hermano mayor…_- se mordió el labio inferior- … Gracias por tratar de ayudarme…- dijo y le devolvió el abrazo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Silver y Circe: en cuanto al suceso histórico de la semana pasada… les tenemos muy pocos detalles, no se quisieron dar a conocer los puntos… pero pasando con el clima… vamos con Yugi Moto…

Yugi: Con el reporte del clima, en el sureste de México, estamos con lluvias torrenciales, con posibilidad de apocalipsis por las disculpas de Seto Kaiba, pasamos a deportes con Circe

Circe: Muchas gracias… y en cuanto a deportes… la pelea entre el Sacerdote Seto y Seto Kaiba la ganó nada más y nada menos que Silver Kaiba… aunque no lo crean… detuvo a las fieras con solo unas cuantas palabras… ahora una entrevista en vivo con ella, ahora cuéntanos… ¿cómo calmaste a las fieras?

Silver: será más bien como calmé a los nekos, pero lo hice de una manera muy fácil… Ya habían pasado más de 20 minutos desde que habían empezado… y no paraban… solo estaba allí haciendo una bola de humo, entonces me paré y les grité -¡Ya basta!- y les jale de la oreja, ellos me dijeron -¡Musume suéltame!- yo les respondí que si no se calmaban iba a acusarlos con mis okas-sans, Jono y Joey, además de que los iba a cambiar por un tercer padre que tengo… que su nombre es Cristián Seto Rosenkreuz… y así si se calmaron

Seto: ¡Ya dejen su noticiero de mentira! ¡Y dejen de avergonzarme!

Silver: ¡Cristián!

S. Seto: -se arrodilla- No lo hagas Musume… que doloroso sería que me cambies por alguien que ni conoces

Silver: Ustedes 3 son la misma persona ¡Claro que los conozco!

Joey: ¡Si-Silver! ¡Explícame ya mismo tu comentario sobre tu tía Serenity!

Circe: Es simple… tu hija está enamorada de Serenity

Joey: ¡Es menor que tú Silver!

Silver: ¿Y? No quita que me guste… y ya verás… algún día la voy a violar

S. Seto: ¡Silver! Cállate… oka-san está hablando

Silver: -sonrojada- Otou-san… gomen nasai… ¿pero qué culpa tengo yo de que Serenity sea tan hermosa… tan linda… tan violable?

Joey: Silver…-se enoja- te voy a castigar… si no te callas y dejas de decir eso de tu tía…

Circe: ¡Ya cállense! ¡Si Silver quiere violar a Serenity, que lo haga! ¡Es mejor a que lo hagan Tristán y Duke!

Joey: en eso tienes razón…

Silver: un pequeño adelantito… ya casi aparece nuestra invitada especial… 1 o 2 capítulos más… y ¡listo!... ya tendrán a la misteriosa chica postrada ante nuestra historia

Circe: -le hace un "capón"- se suponía que no lo debían saber

Silver: -se sonroja- gomen nasai… pero no pude evitarlo

S. Seto: ¿Quién? ¿La "Marie Sue" de hace rato?

Silver: -suspira- esa misma… ella es la invitada de honor

Circe: -enojada- ¡COMENTARIO LARGO! ¡DESPIDANSE!

S. Seto, Joey, Seto y Yugi: Adiós

Circe: Sayonara~

Silver: Bye~ bye~


	10. Baka

Cuando se hizo de noche, Yugi regresó a la casa-tienda, donde allí estaba Yami sentado en el sofá

-¡Yugi!- dijo Yami y lo abrazó, sorprendiendo a Yugi- creí… que estabas enojado conmigo…- dijo en un tono suave

-No lo estoy- le devolvió el abrazo- solo que si me molestó tu reacción… además… fui a arreglar unas cosas… y te tengo una sorpresa- dijo Yugi y lo soltó

-¿Cuál es?- preguntó Yami en un tono bajo y dulce

-Mañana me acompañarás a la escuela Domino, convencí a Kaiba de que te diera papeles para ingresar, ahora mismo debe estar arreglando eso…- dijo Yugi suavemente

-¿Es enserio?- dijo Yami

-Si… lo hice por varias razones… quiero que estudies y te asocies con las personas, que aprendas a socializar con las personas de la actualidad… además de que cuando seamos mayores puedas trabajar… y también…- se sonrojó y ocultó su cara en el pecho de Yami- …no quiero estar lejos de ti… nunca más…- dijo y lo abrazó

-Yugi…- se sonrojó Yami- _De seguro y lo dice en el sentido fraternal… después de todo… solo me ve como a su hermano mayor…_- se mordió el labio inferior- …Gracias por tratar de ayudarme…- dijo y le devolvió el abrazo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 10:

Ya era la mañana del Lunes, todo iba bien en la casa-tienda de Yugi, excepto un mínimo detallito… ¡El flojo de Yami no se quería levantar!

Desde hace más de media hora Yugi estuvo fregándolo para que despertara, sin embargo, este no le hacía ni el más mínimo caso, el pequeño varias veces intentó hablarle al oído suavemente, pero al hacerlo Yami tenía 2 reacciones, una era de enojo en la cual solo levantaba la mano y la movía un par de veces, la otra era una de felicidad, sentía cosquillas cuando Yugi le hablaba al oído, lo que provocaba que entre sueños este se riera.

De allí Yugi empezó a agredirlo, empezó por tomar una almohada y pegarle en la espalda con esta, a lo que Yami reaccionaba moviéndose y gimiendo (n/a: Silver y Akira: Fans… no sean mal pensadas… todavía eso no pasará… ¬¬''), luego aumentó la fuerza con que lo hacía, solo que ahora dando en otro punto… Yugi le pegaba a Yami en… le pegaba en… (N/a: Silver: así es fans… ya pueden empezar a tener orgasmos Akira: O.O /)… le pegaba en su trasero

-¡Vamos Yami! ¡Levántate! ¡Que si no perderé la primera clase!- dijo Yugi, realmente el pequeño no estaba completamente vestido, solo traía su camisa y unos bóxer algo cortos

-Nah… no quiero…- decía entre sueños el ex faraón

-Yami… si no te levantas juro que…-

-¡Déjame dormir!- gritó Yami interrumpiendo a Yugi

-¡Ya dormiste 5000 años! ¡Ya basta de eso!- exclamó Yugi enojado, pero la reacción del semidesnudo Yami era inexistente (n/a: digo semidesnudo porque solo traía el pantalón de su pijama)

-¡No quiero ir a la escuela!- dijo Yami en un tono infantil

-Te quedarás solo, yo me voy… de seguro Joey ya me ha de estar esperando en la escuela…- dijo Yugi mientras tomaba su pantalón

-¡JAMÁS!- se levantó de golpe Yami con la mirada enojada, viendo a Yugi semi-desnudo, lo que hizo que se sonrojara- …em… perdona… es decir… em… ya pues… ya voy a vestirme…-dijo Yami mientras con la mirada seguía a Yugi, viéndole desde sus rodillas hasta su cabeza, viéndolo repetidas veces, pero siempre terminando en un mismo punto… debajo de su abdomen y arriba de las rodillas, viendo ese pequeño bóxer que traía Yugi (n/a: Silver: las torturaré hasta el cansancio fans! Okno… pero esto es divertido –jiji jiji-)

Yami cono a un niño regañado se empezó a vestir, Yugi le había dado uno de sus chalecos, además de un pantalón, misteriosamente estos les quedaban bien a Yami (N/a: Silver: ¡¿Yugi?! ¡ ¿Has crecido?! Akira: No seas tonta… cuando acabo la serie original – - ellos ya se veían cara a cara, ya estaban del mismo tamaño Silver: Así verdad… ups)

Al final de unos 5 minutos ambos ya estaban vestidos y desayunados, listos para irse a la escuela

-¡Nos vemos abuelito!- dijo Yugi en su siempre tono de alegría, mientras que era seguido por Yami

-Hasta pronto Señor Moto- dijo Yami y se fue al lado de Yugi hacia la escuela

-¡Adiós chicos!-dijo Solomon y dispuesto empezó a barrer en los alrededores de su casa-tienda

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una vez en la entrada de la escuela, a Yami le dieron los libros de ese día, sorprendiéndose de la cantidad de libros que le habían dado

-Yugi…-

-¿Si?-

-¿Tantos libros usas?-

-Y eso que nada más te dieron los de este día…- dijo Yugi entrando al salón

-¿Nani?- dijo Yami y se metió al salón- ¡Yugi!...-

-¿Qué pasa Atem?...- dijo Yugi dejando sus cosas en su lugar donde él siempre se sentaba

-Pues la verdad… me da asombro esto… no estoy acostumbrado… y te quería pedir un favor…- dijo Yami y automáticamente se sonrojó

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó suavemente Yugi

-Quiero que hoy me ayudes a integrarme aquí… no sé…- dijo Yami a medida que su sonrojo aumentaba y tomaba las manos de Yugi entre las suyas- …me siento raro… no estoy acostumbrado al ambiente escolar…- dijo y suavemente apretaba las manos entre las suyas

-Yami…- dijo Yugi sin poder retener más su sonrojo (n/a: Silver –sonriendo malévolamente-: Jugaré un poco con su mente… espero y me perdonen… pero torturarlas es tan emocionante… amo mucho ver en los reviews que piden más… y más… y más… Akira –le golpea la cabeza- ¡Silver! No seas tan cabeza dura con las fans que si no nos van a mandar reviews de asesinatos y amenazas de secuestro Silver: ¡Ni modo! Es divertido leer como suplican…:p)

Ambos chicos fueron acercando su cara peligrosamente, para su suerte, en el salón no había nadie, los chicos y chicas acostumbraban a salir antes de que la campana sonase, dejando siempre el salón completamente vacío; se fueron acercando hasta estar algo peligrosamente cerca, cerrando sus ojos a medida que se acercaban, quedando con los ojos cerrados, mientras apretaban levemente sus manos.

Estaban casi tan cerca para sentir sus respiraciones, pero la campana sonó despertándolos de su trance, sonrojándose y separándose a su lugar, pero siendo regresados por sus manos, al parecer se les había olvidado soltarse

-Am… lo siento Yugi…- dijo Yami sonrojado

-Yo también lo siento Yami…- dijo Yugi tratando de soltar su mano- Yami…-

-¿Qué?...- dijo y vio su mano con la de Yugi-. .. Ah sí…- la soltó

Tea fue la primera en entrar, al ver a Yami iba a correr hacia él, pero al ver a Yugi agarrado de las manos con Yami no pudo evitar sentirse celosa

-¡Yami!- exclamó Tea abalanzándosele encima a Yami, el cual estaba sentado en una silla, haciendo que esta silla se callera

-Tea…- dijo Yami sorprendido- ¿Por qué tal agresión?- dijo confundido, mientras veía a Tea pegársele al cuerpo

-¿Agresión? Si solo venía a saludarte…- dijo Tea abrazando a Yami, mientras que Yugi miraba la escena con un tic en el ojo

-Hola Yugi…- dijo Joey en su tono alegre de siempre, tomando a Yugi por sorpresa, saltando este a sus brazos prácticamente

-¡Joey!- exclamó ruborizado Yugi, abrazando con fuerza a Joey, cosa que vio Yami

-Tea…- dijo en un tono bajo Yami, y Tea (n/a: Akira y Silver: ¡DE IDIOTA!), confundió su voz de enojo con una de "sensualidad", puesto que hablo ronco, más de lo normal

-¿Si?- preguntó coquetamente Tea, mientras colocaba sus manos sobre el pecho de Yami (n/a: Akira: si se lo preguntan, la muy put* perr* mal nacida aún sigue arriba de Yami! Silver: o.O… Akira… no te conocía esa faceta grosera… Akira: es que esa Amanzu me saca de mis casillas ¡QUITALA DE AQUÍ! Silver: no te enojes… no te enojes… luego le daremos su merecido a la Bitch esa… Akira: yo no quiero luego, ¡LO QUIERO AHORA! Silver –se aleja-: bi-bien, solamente d-dame unos minutos –corre lejos- ¡Bitch mal parida! Fuera del set! Ahora!)

-Te pediré un favor…- dijo mientras veía a Yugi hablar con Joey, parecía feliz

-Lo que tú quieras…- dijo Tea tratando de verle los ojos

-Quítate de encima… que tengo algo que hacer…- dijo Yami empujando a Tea, cosa a lo cual la chica reaccionó mal

Tea empezó a gemir y a gritar levemente, para suerte o desventaja, no había nadie en el salón, aparte de ellos cuatro

-Yugi…- dijo Joey viendo a Tea con cara de confundido

-¿Si Joey?-preguntó el tricolor en su tono de siempre

-Yami esta… es decir…- dijo Joey, no encontraba palabras para explicarle lo que sucedía

-Ya sé lo que Yami hace con la… es decir… con Tea…- susurró Yugi- … pero no importa… si él es feliz… yo lo soy…-

-Bien… vamos afuera… hoy no vino el profesor… así que tenemos las 2 primeras horas libres…-dijo Joey tratando de distraer a su amigo

-Vamos…-dijo Yugi fingiendo una cara alegre, cuando en el interior moría por matar a Tea (n/a: Akira y Silver: ¿¡Y QUIÉN NO QUIERE MATAR A ESA BITCH MAL PARIDA!?)

Joey tomó a Yugi de la cadera, y lo pegó a él, cosa que a Yugi sorprendió y lo obligó a sonrojarse.

-¡Vamos amigo! Me muero por hablar contigo…- dijo Joey y se llevó a Yugi aun jalándolo de la cadera

Yami al ver esto, no dudo y empujó a Tea, no le importó que esta le gritara sobre su atrevimiento a maltratarla, con la excusa de "A una mujer no se le pega… ¡Y mucho menos así!"

Mientras tanto Yugi y Joey paseaban por los pasillos, encontrándose a Kaiba en medio de uno, después de todo, iban por los casilleros

-Uy… será mejor pasar rápido…- susurró Joey en el oído de Yugi, tomándolo de la mano y caminando rápido para evitar cualquier contacto visual con Kaiba.

Lamentablemente, Seto logró distinguir que eran Joey y Yugi, a lo cual no pudo evitar reaccionar enojado… verlos juntos a él lo ponía mal. Una vez que ambos chicos se fueron de ese pasillo, Kaiba golpeó con el puño su casillero, causándole una abolladura cerca del seguro.

-Mierda… ahora a pagar por esto…- susurró Kaiba viendo su casillero abollado

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-

Yami buscó como loco a Yugi durante esas 2 horas, buscando y rebuscando en ese lugar extraño para el… que se le hizo muy fácil perderse (N/A: Silver: tanto como se le hace fácil ganar un duelo Akira: O.o eso es demasiado fácil… ¡pobre Yami! ¡Está perdido!), pero de alguna manera volviendo a encontrar el camino al salón… de lo cual estaba harto… siempre a donde quiera que fuera volvía a parar en el salón…

-¡maldita sea! ¡Esto parece un laberinto sin fin!- dijo Yami y se fue a la izquierda del salón

Yami siguió paseando hasta que entró sin más remedio al salón, encontrando a quien estaba buscando… solo que en compañía de alguien más…

-No, no Joey… ya te lo dije… eso no pasará…- dijo Yugi moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación

-Pero y si tal vez… digo… por lo que me contaste de hace rato…- dijo Joey emocionándose y guiñándole un ojo a Yugi

-Ah…bueno… pues… eso… es decir… no quiere… es decir… pero…- empezó a balbucear Yugi mientras un sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas

-Ah verdad…- dijo Joey

-Ah pues… tú…- dijo Yugi y repentinamente miró a la puerta, tenía la sensación de estar vigilado

-¿Qué pasa Yug?- preguntó Joey preocupado por el repentino cambio en su amigo

-Hay alguien en la puerta…- dijo Yugi

-Esa es paranoia mí querido amigo…-

-No, es enserio… hay alguien allí viéndonos…- dijo Yugi señalando la puerta

-¿No te han enseñado que señalar es de mala educación enano?- dijo Kaiba entrando al salón, misteriosamente no notó a Yami

-Tú… gato engreído… ¿Qué haces metiéndote en lo que no te importa?- preguntó Joey levantándose de la silla donde estaba sentado

-De hecho… solo venía a buscar algo… cuando tu _novio_ me señaló…- dijo Kaiba cruzándose de brazos

-…- Joey se quedó callado, y no pudo evitar que un sonrojo apareciese en sus mejillas- …él no es…- susurró casi inaudible- …él no es… no es mi… mi _novio_…-susurró completamente sonrojado… cosa que a Kaiba molestó

-Como lo suponía… el sonrojo es la primera razón de vergüenza… vergüenza de algo que es verdad… ¿Por qué no lo admites? Él te gusta… y punto…- dijo Kaiba enojado y acercándose a Joey

-Y de ser así… ¿A ti qué te importa?- dijo Joey mirando a la ventana, con tal de quitar su vista de los ojos de Seto

-No te escondas…- dijo Kaiba en tono desafiante tomando la barbilla del chico con una de sus manos, y con la otra su cintura y jalándolo a el-…-

-Kai…Kaiba…- susurró Joey sonrojado- …de…déjame… ¡en paz!-exclamó finalmente empujando a Seto de él, consiguiendo caer los dos al suelo, puesto que Kaiba nunca lo soltó y es más, cuando sintió que se iba a caer se aferró más a Joey, buscando manera de "protegerlo"

Una vez en el suelo, Kaiba estaba inconsciente, Joey mareado y Yami y Yugi confundidos, Yami miró la escena desde la puerta, saliendo un mundo de preguntas de su interior

-¡Joey! ¡Kaiba!- exclamó Yugi mientras veía caer a Joey y a Seto al suelo

-_¿Desde cuándo Kaiba se comporta así?... ¿Por qué le enoja tanto que Yugi esté cerca de Joey? Si le gusta Yugi lo voy a matar…_- pensó Yami mientras hacía muecas de enojo desde su escondite

-…- no hubo respuesta por parte de ninguno…

-¡Joey!- dijo Yugi acercándose al par en el suelo

-Yugi…- dijo Joey mientras subía su mano al hombro de Yugi y después se desplomaba, tal vez se mareo demasiado

-_¡Suficiente!_- exclamó mentalmente Yami mientras se daba paso al salón

Yami entró al salón, pero… ¡Ya no había nadie! ¡Solo Kaiba!

-¿Nani?- dijo Yami mientras veía completamente vacío el salón, a excepción de un Kaiba en el suelo- ... Iré a buscarlos…-

-¡Ah!-

-¿Eh?- dijo Yami dando la vuelta, ya iba a salir pero escuchó ese gemido

-Me…me duele…- dijo Kaiba en el suelo, no se podía levantar, solo se retorcía en el suelo

-Kaiba…- susurró Yami y se acercó a él para ayudarlo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yami –a como pudo– llevó a Seto a la enfermería… ¡Sorpresa! No había nadie…

Obligado a revisarlo, Yami acostó a Seto en un sillón y le empezó a revisar la cabeza, moviendo el cabello de este para ver si había heridas, encontrando solo una zona roja

-¿Tanto gemir y gritar por eso?- dijo Yami en un susurro- …será mejor encontrar algo con que curarlo…-

Yami vio demasiados líquidos y ungüentos en diferentes estantes… confundiéndose al instante de verlos… por suerte… tenían etiquetas

-Qué suerte la mía… están etiquetados…- dijo Yami y se puso a buscar algo para el dolor

Después de un rato de buscar en diferentes ungüentos, Yami encontró lo que necesitaba, un ungüento para el dolor. Lamentablemente Seto se estaba despertando, mareado y confundido

-Do… ¿Dónde estoy?- dijo Kaiba llevándose su mano a la cabeza, tocando el golpe- ¡Ah!-

-¡Kaiba!- dijo Yami tirando el ungüento que tenía en las manos y corriendo a el- …tranquilo…-

-¿Dónde estoy?- dijo viendo a Yami con cara de confusión

-Tranquilo…tranquilo… estás en la enfermería… te voy a curar…- dijo Yami sonriendo y confundiendo a Kaiba

-¿Curar? ¿Por qué?-

-_Tal parece que no recuerda mucho de lo que pasó…_Porque te golpeaste en la cabeza…- dijo Yami regresó a donde estaba para tomar el ungüento del suelo

-¿A sí?...Pues ciertamente no recuerdo…- dijo poniéndose en pose pensativa para ver si lograba recordar

-No me sorprende… te golpeaste con una de las patas de la mesa…- dijo Yami con una sonrisa- …y luego a medio pasillo te me volviste a caer y te golpeaste la cabeza de nuevo…- dijo en susurro y con un sonrojo Yami

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo Kaiba

-¡Nada!- exclamó sonrojado Yami, de hacer que Kaiba se enterara de que él lo tiró, sería como cavar su tumba- … Ahora…. Quédate quieto… esto puede doler…- dijo Yami poniéndose detrás del sillón donde estaba Kaiba

Yami empezó a colocar el ungüento, cerró los ojos por temor a que Kaiba gritara, sorprendiéndose de no escuchar nada… Bajó su cara a la altura de la de Seto, este tenía los ojos cerrados y en su cara había una mueca de dolor, pero no gritaba; sorprendido Yami siguió aplicando el ungüento.

-Gracias…- dijo Kaiba en un susurro

-¿Nani?- dijo Yami sonrojado, escuchó lo que Kaiba dijo pero no esperaba que ÉL lo dijera

-Gracias…- dijo Kaiba levemente sonrojado-…ciertamente no recuerdo como pasó pero gracias a ti ahora estoy bien…-dijo Kaiba (n/a: ¡ODIO EL PRIDESHIPPING! Silver: era necesario Circe: -mira a Silver con cara asesina- ¡NUNCA VUELVAS A ESCRIBIR PRIDESHIPPING EN ESTE FIC!)

-O-ok…- dijo extrañado Yami- …_ ¡EL GOLPE LE AFECTÓ EL CEREBRO!_...- pensó mientras su cara se volvía de horror

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no te vas?- dijo Seto en un tono serio

-¿Nani?-

-¿Acaso quieres algo a cambio?- dijo en tono molesto Kaiba

-_Esto está a medias… sigue sin ser Kaiba… por lo cual esto asusta… ¿¡CÓMO DEMONIOS LO REGRESO A COMO ERA!?..._- pensó Yami más asustado que antes

-¡Ah!-suspiró Kaiba- … como el faraoncito no se quiere ir… vamos a hablar…- dijo Kaiba levantándose y sentando a Yami en el sillón

-…-

-¿Qué pasa?...-

-…-

-¿Te gusta Yugi?...-

-…-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Silver: –lalalalalalala– gomen fans… jeje… mi haberse perdido

Akira: ¡SE LO QUE PIENSAS! Y SI HACES ESA INSINUACIÓN TE MATO –la agarra de la blusa–

Silver: Tu y yo sabemos que no… pero los "hikaris" pensarán que sí! ¡POR FAVOR NO ME MATES!

Akira: –la suelta– no lo haré… pero eres tan idiota como para hacer eso

Kaiba: ¿Por qué te la llevas contra mí Musume?

Silver: ¿Qué querías? ¡Eres el único principal que con trabajo y aparecía!

Marik y Bakura: ¿Y qué hay de nosotros?

Silver: ¡AH! Ustedes ya aparecerán… ya… ya… en el siguiente capi sale uno…

Akira: –le hace un "capón" – otra vez de idiota diciendo cosas que no deben de saber las fans!

Silver: Gomen… pero es divertido informar ^^

Bakura: –Le grita a Marik-: Vous L'idiot stupide friggin'! colle L'idiot je ne peux pas croire je friggin' vous êtes mariês avec vous et aviez un bébé friggin' avec un poltron friggin' comme vous!*

Marik: –confundido– ¿Me has hablado en francés?

Bakura: –rabioso– –rabioso–…

Silver: –Analiza lo que Bakura gritó– –Se le acerca a Bakura y le pega en la cabeza– –Le grita– Bad boy! ne pas parler en français, insulte beaucoup moins! Tu ne vois pas que les fans ne comprennent pas le français! Eh! Je ne comprends pas! Si vous avez déjà été bêtises en français et je ne vous paierons pas rejeter ni un sou malheureux! Comprendre!**

Bakura : –como niño regañado– Mais Silver! L'offensé moi d'abord! J'ai défendu! Et je sais que le misérable parle français! Et il serait stupide de parler espagnol! Et que les fans comprennent!***

Silver : -enojada- Bakura Pas de mais! Excuses à Marik! Et mes excuses aux fans! Nous parlerons de cela plus tard ...****

Bakura : -Triste- Ok… Marik perdóname

Marik: -sonríe triunfante- De acuerdo Fluffly

Bakura : -rabioso- -rabioso-

Akira: Sayonara~ -tono nervioso-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* ¡Eres un idiota estúpido! ¡No puedo creer que exista alguien tan idiota como para casarse y tener un put* bebé cobarde como tú!

** ¡Niño malo! ¡No hables en francés y mucho menos insultes! ¡No ves que las fans no entienden francés! ¡Eh! ¡No lo entiendes! ¡Si vuelves hacer la tontería de hablar en francés no te pagaré ni un miserable centavo! ¡Entiendes!

*** ¡Pero Silver! ¡Él me ha ofendido primero, yo solo me he defendido! ¡Y pensé en hablarle en francés porque sería estúpido hablarle en español y que las fans entendieran!

**** ¡Basta de peros Bakura! ¡Discúlpate con Marik! ¡Y te disculpas con las fans! Hablaremos de esto después…


	11. Nuevos

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no te vas?- dijo Seto en un tono serio

-¿Nani?-

-¿Acaso quieres algo a cambio?- dijo en tono molesto Kaiba

-_Esto está a medias… sigue sin ser Kaiba… por lo cual esto asusta… ¿¡CÓMO DEMONIOS LO REGRESO A COMO ERA!?..._- pensó Yami más asustado que antes

-¡Ah!- suspiró Kaiba -…como el faraoncito no se quiere ir… vamos a hablar…-dijo Kaiba levantándose y sentando a Yami en el sillón

-…-

-¿Qué pasa?...-

-¿Te gusta Yugi?...-

-…-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 11: Nuevos

El resto del día transcurrió "Normal", por decirlo de alguna manera, las clases estuvieron bien, Yami fue un genio en matemáticas, y una vergüenza en inglés. Humilló a Yugi varias veces, decía las cosas mal, y a Yugi lo obligaban a corregirlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era un nuevo día de clases, todos ya estaban en el aula y las clases estaban a punto de comenzar.

-Bueno alumnos, antes que nada les quiero presentar a 3 alumnos nuevos…- dijo el maestro- …uno ya está aquí adentro y los demás están afuera…-

-Que desesperante… ¿Qué no podemos pasar ya?- preguntó una voz desde afuera desesperada

-No tonto, es un salón de clases… y si queremos que funcione nuestro plan… hay que llevarlo con seriedad y formalidad…- dijo el de los cabellos más alocados que estaba afuera mientras se acomodaba el uniforme

-¿Desde cuándo es tu estilo? El ser tan fino…- dijo el otro mientras miraba a su compañero

-Desde que él me gusta…-

-Vamos… si lo haces ¿por qué no se lo dices de frente, en vez de estar aquí tonteando como si fuéramos alumnos cuando ni sabemos de dónde somos?-

-Si se lo dices tú primero al tuyo… entonces lo haré…- dijo el chico de cabellos alocados

-…- solo hubo un sonrojo por parte del otro

-Lo que pensé…-

-Bueno chicos, escuchen a su compañero nuevo… Yami Horakly… pasa al frente y preséntate…- dijo el maestro

-_¿Horakly? Sigo como ayer, ¿¡que a Kaiba no se le pudo ocurrir otro apellido!?_... de acuerdo maestro…- dijo Yami mientras se levantaba de su lugar y se paraba al frente, el llevaba una gracia de niña nerviosa

-¿Qué tanto tarda el faraoncito de quinta en presentarse?-

-Ya, ya… ya se paró al frente…- dijo el chico más alto mientras se apoyaba en la puerta

-Mi nombre es Yami Horakly… soy un alumno nuevo, vengo de Egipto y espero estar bien aquí… la verdad me parece linda escuela… con todas las personas que tiene aquí…- dijo Yami mientras se encogía de hombros y se iba a su lugar

-Bueno, ahora que se presenten sus nuevos compañeros…- dijo el maestro y abrió la puerta, entrando dos jóvenes, demasiado conocidos para nuestro grupo de chicos

-Bakura…- dijo Marik mirando a su compañero de reojo

-Marik…- dijo el albino devolviéndole la mirada

-¡Hagámoslo!- dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras se adentraban al salón

-¡No puede ser!- dijo Yami sorprendido

Los otros dos chicos entraron al salón (n/a: creyéndose ver al estilo "Panty & Stoc**k**ing with Garterbelt" en el primer capítulo, en la parte donde se van en el auto; me refiero al hecho de que se creen ver bien "cool" como ellas en esa parte, si lo quieres buscar en YouTube "Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt Cap. 1/1 [Sub. Español]" –sin comillas, en el minuto 3:53- ), causando revuelo entre las chicas, Yami ya había causado bastante, pero ellos prácticamente las hicieron babear.

-Hola compañeros…- dijo Marik con aires de grandeza- …mi nombre es Marik Almizri-

-Yo por mi parte soy Akefia Bakura…- dijo Bakura con una sonrisa, estaba viendo a Ryu

-…- Ryu y Malik (n/a: Silver: si, Malik también va a la escuela, ya se me había olvidado involucrarlo) solamente miraron a sus yamis con los ojos abiertos, se sentían en una pesadilla, sentían como su respiración les empezaba a faltar- _¿Acaso vinieron a matarme?_- pensaba cada uno

-Bueno jóvenes… no tenemos lugares aquí… pero en la bodega hay más mesa-bancos… ¿Alguien se ofrece a ayudarlos?- dijo el profesor

-¡Yo lo hago!- dijo Yami enojado y rápidamente salió de su lugar y jaló a ambos chicos de los codos para llevárselos afuera del salón

El profesor solo vio como salieron y se dispuso a continuar la clase

-Bien alumnos…abran su libro en la página 90…- dijo el maestro mientras tomaba el libro

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yami había llevado rápidamente a Bakura y a Marik a la bodega, los empujó dentro y cerró la puerta, necesitaba hablar con ellos

-¿¡Qué diablos hacen aquí?!- preguntó Yami enojado

-Oye, oye… tranquilo viejo…- dijo Bakura (n/a: Muy al estilo Drake Bell)

-¿¡Cómo que tranquilo?! ¡Casi me da un ataque de histeria!- dijo Yami gesticulando

-¡Cállate!- gritó Marik

-¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí?- dijo Yami ya más calmado

-Bien… te diré la razón por la cual estoy aquí… no sé si Bakura quiera hacerlo, pero yo lo haré…- dijo Marik tranquilamente y en un tono de tristeza

Bakura solamente se puso de espaldas, no quería ni ver ni oír nada

-…- Yami no entendía, solo puso una cara de confusión

-Yo vine aquí porque lo único que quiero es estar al lado de mi hikari…- dijo Marik, asombrando a Yami- …realmente me siento muy incómodo al fingir que soy un estudiante nuevo y todo eso, pero realmente necesito estar a su lado… últimamente me he sentido… atraído a él…-

-Como si fuese él lo único que necesitas… sientes que es lo que falta dentro de ti para estar completo…- continuó Yami- …si, sé cómo se siente…-

-Exacto… no tengo idea de cómo pasó… pero cuando me di cuenta ya era muy tarde… ya estaba lejos de él... ya no lo podía recuperar… pasé muchas noches de pena por ello, pensé que nunca iba a estar junto a él nunca más…- dijo Marik mientras sus ojos empezaban a brillar y se mordía el labio, lucía bastante triste

-Si… te-te entiendo perfectamente Marik…- dijo Yami con una cara más serena

-Si…- dijo Marik mientras se tallaba los ojos con el puño cerrado- …Bakura viene por lo mismo…-

-¡Oye!...- dijo Bakura volviéndose a ellos, con los puños cerrados y un sonrojo en su cara; tenía la ceja fruncida pero sus ojos reflejaban tristeza, además de que también tenían un brillo.

-Perdóname Bakura… pero si no le decía era capaz de enviarte nuevamente a donde estabas… y de allí ni Ra te sacaría…- dijo Marik

-…- Bakura solo bajo la mirada, Marik tenía razón

-¿Entonces nada más vinieron por eso?- preguntó Yami

-Si… así es, no queremos nada más…- dijo Bakura aún con la mirada abajo

-¿Qué le pasa a Bakura?- preguntó Yami tratando de acercársele

-No le preguntes… no le gusta decir mucho… tal parece y se siente mal por todo lo que ha hecho…- dijo Marik- …no sé… realmente nunca le he preguntado…-

-Bueno… pero de igual forma tenemos que regresar al salón… ya nos tardamos bastante…- dijo Yami- tomen unas bancas y vamos…-

-Entendido…- dijo Marik y tomó su banca, Bakura hizo lo mismo pero sin decir nada ni subir su mirada

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Toda la clase transcurrió normal, al igual que la de matemáticas; en esa clase fue la primera vez que Bakura habló después de lo de la mañana, por raro que pareciera, Bakura siempre era el que respondía, y, misteriosamente, todas las respondía bien.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llegó la hora del descanso, todos necesitaban interrogar a Yami, después de todo, ya Yami había hablado con ellos

-Oye Yami…- dijo Joey mirándolo con curiosidad

-¿Qué pasa Joey?- dijo Yami olvidando sus celos un rato

-Te quería preguntar… ¿Qué fue lo que hablaste con Bakura y Marik?- dijo Joey

-Realmente queremos saber…- dijeron Ryu y Malik acercándose a ellos

-Ah… pues…- dijo levemente sonrojado- _No se los puedo decir a Ryu y a Malik… y tampoco sé si se lo puedo decir a Joey… ummm… porque si lo hago capaz y me matan esos dos…_- pensó fugazmente Yami- no fue nada… pero sus intenciones aquí no son malas… no se preocupen…-dijo sonriendo

Los otros dos solo se fueron, dejando a Joey y a Yami

-Ya enserio Yami… ¿Qué fue lo que te dijeron?-

-Bueno… pues… acompáñame…- dijo Yami y Joey lo siguió hasta unos arboles

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Bien… ¿y qué es lo que te dijeron esos dos?-

-La verdad no sé si decirte… pero me tienes que prometer que no lo dirás por nada del mundo…- dijo Yami viendo a los ojos a Joey

-Claro… lo juro por el cariño que le tengo a mi hermanita, Serenity…- dijo Joey- …ahora sí, dime…-

-Bien pues… lo que pasa es que… ellos no están aquí para hacer daño a nadie…-

-¿A no?- preguntó Joey con cara de confusión

-No, ellos están aquí por algo más simple y complicado a la vez…- dijo Yami y soltó un suspiro

-¿Y qué es?-

-Es que… le gustan sus contrarios…- dijo Yami con un sonrojo

-¿Ryu y Malik?- preguntó, nada asustado, Joey

-Si… pero espera… ¿No te sorprende?-

-Un poco… pero no es como para empezar a gritarlo a los 4 vientos…- dijo Joey

-Pensé que…-

-Ya no es así…- interrumpió Joey- …cosas como esas ya no pueden sorprenderme…-

-¿Por qué? Digo… si se puede saber…-

-Porque a mí también me pasa igual… bueno… el hecho de que me guste un…- Joey no pudo terminar porque un sonrojo apareció en su cara- …un chico…- susurró

-Es Yugi… ¿No?- preguntó Yami un tanto enojado

-¡No!...- dijo nervioso el rubio mientras agitaba sus manos y su cabeza en señal de negación- …no es él… yo a él lo veo como a un hermano…-

-Yo no nací ayer… ¿Sabes?- dijo Yami seria y desafiantemente

-Si es que no te estoy mintiendo… no me gusta… a mí me gusta…- se sonrojó el rubio- …me gusta alguien más…-

-Y si no te gusta _MI_ aibou… ¿entonces por qué no me dices quién?-

-Porque… me da… me da vergüenza…-

-Pues… no te creo nada…- dijo Yami

-Es que me da vergüenza decirlo… no sé… es que de quien me enamoré no es alguien que… que bueno… pues… alguien bueno…-

-¿Kaiba?- preguntó Yami con un gesto de confusión (n/a: con una cara de WTF?!)

-ya pues… me atrapaste…- dijo Joey

-umm… pues… no es que sea malo… si no que es… es…-

-Es Kaiba, por amor a Dios… sabemos cómo es él- dijo Joey levantándose del suelo

-Perdona… no quise incomodarte…- dijo Yami desde el suelo

-No lo hiciste…- sonrió falsamente el rubio- …solo me abriste los ojos un poco…- dijo y se fue

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.

Todas las clases transcurrieron normal, lo único que si fue raro, Joey no habló en ninguna clase, solamente tenía cara de aburrido –cosa que pensaron y era normal en él-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Y… ¿ustedes tienen a dónde ir?- preguntó Yami, estaba en la puerta de salida de la escuela

-Si… si tenemos…- dijo Marik

-¿Y cómo lo consiguieron? ¿Robando?- volvió a interrogar el faraón

-¡Mira faraón de cuarta…!- dijo Bakura queriéndosele abalanzar, pero siendo detenido por Marik

-¡Cálmate!, que no sabemos de qué sea capaz de hacernos _ella_ si lo golpeamos…- dijo Marik

-¿_Ella_?- preguntó Yami confundido

-¡Ya vez lo que hiciste!- dijo Bakura- …nos matará por esto-

-Ya, ya… ¡Nos vamos!- dijo Marik poniendo fin a la conversación y llevándose a Bakura del brazo

-¿Qué les pasará a estos dos?- preguntó Yami al aire

-¡Yami!, ya vámonos…- gritó Yugi desde afuera de la escuela, estaba esperándolo

-¡Ya voy Yugi!- dijo Yami y tomó sus cosas para irse

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.

-Ah… ya llegaron…- dijo una chica con delantal azul pastel, este tenía un perrito color crema en el área del pecho, la joven estaba cocinando, la voz de esta chica era grave

-Si… este… queremos hablar contigo…- dijo Marik acercándose a la cocina

-oh… de acuerdo…- dijo la chica y tomó un cucharon, necesitaba hacer unas cosas

-Bueno pues…- dijo Bakura tomando una silla y sentándose

-¿Qué pasó?, rapidito que si no, no comerán…-

-Pues… lo que pasa es que, le tuvimos que contar al faraón lo de nuestro regreso…- dijo Bakura

-Ah… pues no es la gran cosa… de igual manera lo iba a saber él…-

-Qué bueno… ahora vámonos antes de que se enteré de que casi la mencionamos…- dijo en un susurro Marik y se levantó

-¿¡QUÉ HICIERON QUÉ?!- dijo la chica volteándose y pegándole a Marik con el cucharon, ahora la voz de ella se volvió aguda

-¡Idiota!, pudimos irnos y evitar esto- dijo Bakura enojado

-¡TÚ TAMBIÉN CALLATE! ¡TE PENSABAS BURLAR DE MI! Y TE IRÍA PEOR CON ESO- dijo la misma voz aguda de antes gritando y le pegó a Bakura

-Genial… ahora es ella… prefiero a la otra…- dijo asustado Marik

-¡Que otra ni que nada!- dijo enojada- … ¿saben qué? Se friegan, ahora harán la comida para los 4… y espero quede bien… y cuidado y queman algo… que les irá peor…- dijo la chica enojada mientras se sacaba el delantal y se iba a un cuarto

-¿Vez lo que hiciste tonto?- dijo Bakura- ahora nos toca cocinar…-

-Ya pues… ya pues…- dijo Marik molesto- …no creo que cocinar sea tan difícil…- dijo mientras tomaba el delantal y se lo ponía a Bakura

-¿¡Por qué diablos me lo pones?!- dijo Bakura tratando de quitárselo

-No lo hagas… ese es el azul… yo iré por el blanco…- dijo Marik mientras jalaba el delantal blanco, tenía unas cuantas flores de colores

-Bien…- dijo mientras de una cajita que estaba encima del refrigerador tomaba una coleta y se hacía un chongo, con tal de que su cabello no estorbara

Ambos chicos se pusieron a tratar de cocinar, a ver que resultaba. Mientras que en la habitación donde se metió la chica, estaba ella… y alguien más…

-¿No crees que fuiste muy dura con ellos?- dijo un hombre alto, mientras estaba apoyado en la pared

-No soy _**ella**_, conmigo no funciona tonto…- dijo la chica

-Oye… yo sé que no eres _**ella**_…- dijo y se le colocó atrás- …pero no quiere decir que no te aprecie…y hablando de_**ella**_… ¿Qué se hizo? Cuando esos dos llegaron _**ella**_ todavía estaba-

-No lo sé… tomé el control y quién sabe qué se hizo…pero…te diré algo… si vuelves a decir que me aprecias… la celarás… sabes lo dura que es con eso… aparte de lo tsundere que es... Pero ya basta… hablando de esos dos… acompáñame afuera… les diré algo…- dijo y se acercó a la puerta

Ambos salieron de ese cuarto para la cocina, viendo a Marik tratando de hacer algo

-Paren ya…- dijo la chica, llamando la atención de los regañados- quiero decirles algo…-

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntaron los regañados

-Mañana iré a la escuela Domino…- dijo la chica

-¿¡Qué?!- preguntaron todos los hombres

-Si… así será…-

-¿Pero que no tú ya tienes hasta una profesión?- preguntó Bakura

-No soy yo… es _**ella**_…al igual que él…- dijo la chica señalando al hombre alto detrás suyo

-Eso es cierto…- dijo el hombre alto

-…Y tú me acompañarás…- dijo la chica viéndolo

-¿¡Pero yo por qué?! ¡Yo ya podría tener empleo!- dijo el hombre

-¿Y? qué importa… vendrás conmigo… está decidido… mañana iremos a la escuela Domino…- dijo la chica…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Silver: ok, ok, ¿Ya no las hice sufrir fans?, ya, ya… ¡en el siguiente capi aparece nuestra invitada estrella! –Ojos de estrellita-

Circe: ummm, realmente no hay nada que decir… solo espero y les haya gustado este capítulo… gracias

Silver: ¡No espera! Tengo algo de que quejarme… ejem… en FF, Lizz y Jess, Lizz… ¡tú review casi hace que me cague del susto!, y por cierto… Circe no tiene la culpa del supuesto "pride" que yo hice, que realmente no sé qué tiene de "pride", yo no le veo nada; pero si queréis… mátame… pero eso si… si antes entre ella y yo tardábamos unos 3 meses en actualizar… ella solita tardará medio año… y sé que eso no te gustará…

Circe: ¿Es todo?...

Silver: ¡NOOO!, tengo algo más de que quejarme… en AY, Noe-chan… te diré algo… si tanto quieres ese condenado lemon puzzle será bajo mis reglas… ejem… la más importante es que el lemon no será de verdad… será imaginario y por parte de Yami… pero si no lo quieres… te aguantas hasta que lo ponga…

Circe: eres grosera… pero bueno… Sayonara~

Silver: Bye~bye~


	12. Akari Nikaido- La Chica

-Paren ya…- dijo la chica, llamando la atención de los regañados- quiero decirles algo…-

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntaron los regañados

-Mañana iré a la escuela Domino…- dijo la chica

-¿¡Qué?!- preguntaron todos los hombres

-Si… así será…-

-¿Pero que no tú ya tienes hasta una profesión?- preguntó Bakura

-No soy yo… es _**ella**_…al igual que él…- dijo la chica señalando al hombre alto detrás suyo

-Eso es cierto…- dijo el hombre alto

-…Y tú me acompañarás…- dijo la chica viéndolo

-¿¡Pero yo por qué?! ¡Yo ya podría tener empleo!- dijo el hombre

-¿Y? qué importa… vendrás conmigo… está decidido… mañana iremos a la escuela Domino…- dijo la chica…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 12: Akari Nikaido- La Chica

Era un nuevo día en la escuela Domino, todos estaban ya a punto de iniciar su primera clase, esperaban al maestro el cual llegó con una aparente sorpresa.

-Chicos…- dijo el maestro- …pues, parece que otros 2 alumnos han llegado a nuestra escuela…- dijo levemente emocionado (N/a: Akira: ¿Qué maestro es? Silver: ¿El de Matemáticas? Akira: No inventes… ¡¿qué mugre maestro de matemáticas se emociona con que le lleguen nuevos alumnos?! Silver: pues… así como tú… creo que todos… :p)

Todos murmuraban sobre lo que estaba sucediendo esos días, el hecho de que llegaran alumnos nuevos (N/a: como plagas de ratas :p), ninguno estaba acostumbrado a eso.

-Pasen…- dijo el maestro y abría la puerta

-Buenos días… queridos compañeros y compañeras…- dijo un hombre alto, cabellera castaña algo larga, ojos morados, piel clara y fornido- mi nombre es Mahad Jasen…- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia- …bueno… la verdad disfruto mucho de los deportes y…-

-Si claro… gran holgazán…- dijo una chica mientras le colocaba su mano en el hombro de este joven, pasando por un costado de el sin quitar su mano del hombro- sobretodo tú… no seas tan presumido ¿quieres?…- dijo mientras una sonrisa de placer se dibujaba en sus labios

Esta chica vestía con la falda de la escuela, pero su chaqueta era la de los hombres, estaba desabrochada la cual dejaba ver su blusa negra, de piel clara, ojos rojos con un parche negro en el izquierdo, cabellos azabaches, botas hasta media pantorrilla, y con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Mi nombre es Akari Nikaido…- dijo la chica con una mirada desafiante

-¿¡Nikaido Akari?!- gritó Malik desde su lugar, y en un momento pasó a ser el centro de atención de todo el salón, sin poder evitar sonrojarse por lo incomodo del momento

-Si… Akari Nikaido… mi hermano… Mahad…- dijo la chica mientras se recargaba en el brazo del susodicho

-Bien… ¿quieren que alguien los acompañe a buscar silla?- preguntó el maestro restándole importancia

-Si… quiero que…- dijo la chica mientras miraba el salón -…que él nos acompañe…- dijo mientras señalaba a Yami

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yami se levantó y acompañó a los hermanos hasta la bodega, donde se metieron los tres y Yami cerró la puerta

-Muy bien… tengo unas cuantas preguntas…- dijo Yami seriamente

-Uy... que genio…- dijo burlándose la chica mientras se recargaba en la pared

-Bien… primero… ¿Por qué usas el uniforme de los chicos?-

-Bien… es que el uniforme de las niñas no me gusta… es feo… muy rosa y aniñado para mi… y pues… le comenté al director y me dio esto… sin duda este es mucho mejor que ese feo de las niñas…- dijo la chica

-De acuerdo…-dijo levemente extrañado Yami- … ¿Cómo es que son hermanos si sus apellidos son diferentes?-

-Esa la contesto yo…- dijo el mayor de (n/a: Silver: ¡El mayor del dúo dinámico! Akira: Sobretodo lo de 2… baka Silver: ¡CALLA SOY LADY GAGA! Akira:-ahogando una risa- ¿¡Qué tiene que ver Lady Gaga con esto?! Silver: ¡Ni ideaaa! ¡Es la falta de hambre! Akira: ¿¡LA FALTA DE HAMBRE?! Traigan una enfermera Silver: -tararea "Leather Pants!~" "Viste, viste cuero baby, mueve el 'tush' que es muy sexy… viste, viste cuero baby, nueve el 'tush' que es muy sexy! SOY UNA PERRA MALIGNA BABY!" –se pone a bailar) los dos hermanos- …lo que pasa es que cada quien tiene su padre…-

-De acuerdo… ¿Por qué usas parche?- dijo refiriéndose a Akari

-¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia!- dijo la chica en tono algo enojado

-No le preguntes… no le gusta que le pregunten acerca de eso…- dijo Mahad mientras daba un paso al frente e intentaba abrazar a su hermana, rehusándose a eso

-De acuerdo… tomen sus sillas y vámonos…- dijo Yami mientras recogía una de sus muñequeras, se le había caído al suelo

-Sobre eso…- dijo la chica y su tono de voz se volvió un poco más grave- ¿Me puede llevar la mía?-dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos, y lejos de ser intimidante… a Yami le pareció tierna… tanto que no notó el cambio de voz nada disimulado

-Cla-claro…- dijo Yami y tomó la silla de la chica, para después abrir la puerta y salir

-Eso no se hace…-dijo Mahad mientras tomaba del brazo a la chica y la viraba bruscamente para que la mirara a los ojos

-_Debiste pensarlo antes de decir lo que dijiste… mi "hermano"…- _dijo la chica y salió de la bodega con aires de grandeza

-Tonta…-susurró Mahad mientras tomaba su silla y salía

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Luego en la hora del receso, Malik fue prácticamente siguiendo a Akari… necesitaba hablar con ella

-Hola…- dijo tímidamente Malik mientras se acercaba a Akari algo nervioso

-Hola…- dijo Akari mientras miraba a Malik y tomaba su bandeja de desayuno

-¿Me-me recuerdas?- dijo Malik

-¡Claro que sí!- dijo la voz grave de antes mientras abrazaba a Malik, mientras que Mahad los intimidaba con la mirada

-Ejem…- aclaró su garganta Mahad

-Oh si… perdón…- dijo Akari dejando de estrujar a Malik

-Qué bueno que te acuerdes de mí…- dijo Malik levemente mareado por la falta de aire

-¿cómo no acordarme de ti? Si te conocí cuando tenías 10…- dijo la chica

-Por eso mismo…- dijo el egipcio

-Basta de charlar aquí parados, vamos a otro lugar para hablar más cómodos…- dijo Akari mientras le daba su bandeja a Mahad y tomaba de la mano a Malik para irse prácticamente corriendo

-Y yo estoy pintado…- dijo Mahad soltando la bandeja de su hermana en una mesa- …niña sucia y precoz esta…- masculló al aire Mahad

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Bien, bien, bien…- dijo Akari mientras soltaba a Malik- …cuéntame… ¿cómo van todos los que ayudaré?- dijo con una sonrisa

-…pues… Yami y Yugi parecen bien… de Kaiba y Joey… pues…-

-¿Qué se puede esperar de ellos, verdad?- dijo la chica mientras con los ojos "intimidaba" a Malik

-Oye… una pregunta… ¿Por qué el parche?...-

-pues… es que… es por…- dijo nerviosa mientras su voz volvía a ser normal- …es por esto…- dijo y se levantó el parche, mostrando su ojo

-Oh por Ra…- susurró sorprendido Malik

-Si…- dijo y se volvió a colocar el parche- … ¿y tú? ¿Cómo has estado?-

-¿Con qué?- dijo nervioso el chico

-A mí no me engañas… a ti te gusta alguien de tu mismo sexo…- dijo Akari mientras que su voz se volvía nuevamente grave y al mismo tiempo con sus ojos y dedos señalaba a Malik

-Eso es una vil mentira…- dijo sonrojado Malik

-Aja…y yo nací ayer…- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos- pero bueno… elementalmente lo descubriré…-

-Ten suerte… porque no es verdad…- dijo Malik enojado

-¡Tranquilo tigre!- dijo abriendo las palmas la chica- …no es para que te enojes… solo es un chascarrillo…-

-Pues que chascarrillo más raro…- dijo cruzándose de brazos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En química, el maestro los llevó al laboratorio para que hicieran una práctica, pero les dijo que no hicieran cosas que explotaran (n/a: Silver: lol!, como si eso fuese a pasar… Akira: déjalo soñar una vez ¿si? Silver: no porque es divertido hacer llorar :p)

-Bien, ¿qué tipo de experimento hacemos?- preguntó Marik a Bakura

-Yo que voy a saber- rezongó Bakura

-Dijo algo que no explotara- dijo Marik para mirar a Bakura con complicidad

-Entonces…- dijo con malicia para comenzar a agarrar líquidos al azar y comenzar a mezclarlos sin sentido

Para cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que habían creado, fue cuando su cara se volvió negra y sus cabellos aún más locos, además de que empezaron a toser

-Cof cof cof- tosió Bakura mientras veía salir humo de un matraz

-Salió bien- dijo Marik- Aunque podemos mejorarlo- para comenzar a buscar un trapo y mojarlo para limpiar su rostro y uniforme- Lo único bueno es que traemos bata

-Debemos mejorar esto- dijo Bakura para que Marik le diera el trapo

-Piensa rápido- y se lo tira a la cara

-¡No es gracioso!- dijo Bakura al quitarse el trapo de la cara

-Si lo es

-No

-si

-no

-si

-no

-si

-no

-si

-no

-¡Así que ustedes fueron los graciositos que hicieron la explosión!- dijo una voz grave a sus espaldas

-M-maestro- dijeron ambos al unísono

-¡Sin excusas! ¡Irán conmigo a la oficina del director!- gruñó el maestro

Sin poder evitarlo, fueron llevados a rastras hacia el director, le dio el sermón de no hacer otra vez una explosión en terrenos de la escuela o, de lo contrario, serían suspendidos una semana y obligados a pagar el material que pueda romperse. Al salir, Akari los esperaba enojada contra la pared de unos casilleros

-¡¿Se puede saber porque hicieron estallar el laboratorio de química?!- habló con voz aguda- ¿A caso reflexionaron sobre que lo que sucedería si hacían eso?- les regañó

-Meow…- dijo Bakura enojado (haciendo "puchero")

-¡Cállate!- dijo Akari mientras le pegaba a Bakura

-Un pregunta… ¿Eres _ella_?- preguntó Marik

-NO…- dijo Akari y le pegó un coscorrón en la cabeza a Marik- …los voy a castigar muy feo van a ver…-

-Meow…- volvió a decir Bakura mientras sus dos mechones de su cabello (n/a. los que sobresalen) se hicieran para abajo, sintiéndose indefenso a (n/a: Silver: ¡A los poderes místicos de Akari! Akira: ¬¬''' que poderes místicos ni que nada… Silver: es que esa vieja intimida un chingo… Akira: tienes razón…)

-Solo por eso vengan…- dijo Akari mientras nuevamente se hacía el cambio de voz aguda a grave- haré que se diviertan un rato…-

-¿Eres _ella_ verdad?- preguntó Marik

-Sip…- dijo mientras que con sus brazos hechos jarra tomaba los de los Yami's y los llevaba arrastrando con una sonrisa

-¿Qué nos harás?

-Me pareció divertida la broma… solo por eso hoy comeremos pizza…- dijo mientras hacía un gesto divertido

-Que bien…- dijo Bakura

-¿Pero cómo convencerás a la otra de que nos deje comer?- preguntó Marik

-Simple… soy mayor que ella… mucho mayor… creo que es hora de enseñarle quién manda…-

Los otros dos solo se miraron con cara de confusión, no entendieron lo último que dijo la chica

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto, en el salón de química, se encontraban Kaiba y Joey trabajando en una mesa (n/a: ni pregunten que así los asignó el maestro), Joey se encontraba revolviendo diferentes tubos de ensayo con líquidos de colores; pero lo que Joey no sabía era que esos eran líquidos químicos de sabor (mal llamados en este caso saborizantes).

Joey empezó a notar un lindo olor, algo agradable, como unos panques o pasteles… el olor provenía nada más y nada menos que de su matraz

-*snif, snif… snif, snif… snif, snif…*- olía Joey la matraz- …A qué raro… huele rico esta cosa…- dijo mientras vertía un poco en su dedo pulgar y se lo metía a la boca

-¿Qué diablos haces Wheeler?- dijo Kaiba mientras notaba lo que Joey se acababa de meter a la boca

-Probando esto…- contestó sin sacarse su pulgar- …*nom, nom, nom, nom…*- saboreó Joey- … a rayo… sabe mejor de lo que huele… ¿Quiere probar?- preguntó Joey mientras volteaba a ver a Kaiba

-A no, no, no… ve si me matas… y no debiste haber probado esa cosa… ve si te hace daño…- dijo Kaiba nervioso

-…- Joey metió su dedo más largo en el matraz, donde allí lo recubrió del líquido- solo cállate y prueba…- dijo y le metió su dedo en la boca a Kaiba, introduciendo el líquido rosa

Kaiba solo se sonrojó, tenía el dedo medio de Joey en su boca, y Joey cuando cayó en cuenta de que fue lo que hizo se sonrojó y bajo la mirada, se sentía tonto.

Kaiba se quedó paralizado al sentir el dedo de Joey allí dentro; por un momento, pudo sentir que lo movía en círculos, pero no sabía si era su mente que le estaba bromeando…

-Vamos…- dijo Joey recapturando la atención de Kaiba- …solo lámelo y sacaré mi dedo…- dijo sonrojado

Kaiba solo miró con placer el dedo de Joey, donde lo empezó a lamer y cerró sus ojos, disfrutando "del sabor del líquido", concentrándose en ese "sabor", lamió su dedo hasta donde pudo, lo dejaba salir levemente y después lo volvía a meter, disfrutando de la sensación en su boca, mientras Joey se moría de la vergüenza de lo que hacía Kaiba; finalmente Kaiba cedió y sacó el dedo de Joey de su boca, mientras este solo lo bajaba y lo escondía entre sus piernas.

-No tenías que hacer eso…- susurró Joey para sí mismo

-Ya lo sé… tu tampoco tenías por qué hacer eso…- susurró Kaiba sonrojado

Mahad había visto lo que hicieron esos dos, se le hacía gracioso, puesto que su hermana Akari le había contado su relación, pero con lo que habían hecho se veían tan lindos…; discretamente les había tomado una foto, y estaba dispuesto a mostrársela a su hermana.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Y bien… ¿Qué es lo que querías decirnos Mahad?- dijo Akari entrando en una habitación donde había una cama y un espejo grande, cubría toda la pared delantera (enfrente de la cama)

-Primero que _ella_ se materialice en el espejo…- dijo Mahad

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo…- se escuchó la voz grave pero sin que Akari hubiese movido un labio, apareciendo su reflejo en el espejo; con los brazos en jarras, opuesto a como Akari realmente estaba

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Mahad?- preguntó el reflejo de Akari

-Les quería mostrar algo divertido que pasó en química mientras se fueron…- dijo Mahad y sacó su celular mientras formaba una sonrisa nada disimulada

-¿Qué puede ser taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan…?- dijo el reflejo de Akari y después vio la foto de Mahad, quedando impactada- …_no way…_- dijo sorprendida

-¿Qué es tan importanteeeeeeeeeee…?- dijo Akari mientras se acercaba al teléfono y veía la foto- … ¿Esto paso de verdad?- preguntó

-Si

-¿Y cómo les tomaste la foto de frente?- preguntó Akari

-A pues… un mago nunca revela sus secretos…- dijo Mahad mientras movía los dedos y le salían unas chispas de color morado

-Ah claro… se me olvidaba eso… hechicero…- dijo Akari

-¡Ya llegó la pizza!- se escuchó un gritó de Bakura

-¿Qué pizza?- preguntó Akari enojada

-Tenemos que hablar de eso…- dijo el reflejo- …Mahad… nos dejas solas ¿Por favor?-

-Claro…- dijo Mahad y salió del cuarto

-¿¡Cómo rayos les permitiste que compraran pizza!?-

-Pues…- dijo el reflejo mientras se acercaba al cristal- …creo que ha llegado la hora de dejarte algunas cosas en claro…- dijo y rápidamente se materializó frente a Akari, acorralándola en la cama

*Se escucha un grito*

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Bakura mientras mordía la pizza

-Un grito… de seguro de _ella_…- dijo Mahad mientras se recargaba en la silla

-No lo creo… fue demasiado agudo como para ser _ella_…- dijo Marik mientras comía pizza

-No… _la_ he escuchado gritar así varias veces…- dijo Mahad mientras se mecía en la silla

-Uy… la escuchó gritar…- comentó pervertidamente Bakura mientras que Mahad se sonrojaba por el comentario y casi se venía para atrás con la silla

-No me refería a eso…- exclamo Mahad sonrojado mientras recobraba la estabilidad en la silla- …tsk ¡Bakura casi me vengo por tu culpa!-

-Uy… está bien que te guste pero no es para tanto…- dijo Bakura otra vez con intenciones pervertidas

-Tsk…Gustarás tú de mi… sabes que me refería a que casi me venía para atrás…- dijo Mahad

-Aja… claro… ya caigo don "No soy gay"- dijo Bakura

-¡No soy Gay!... sabes quién me gusta…- dijo Mahad sonrojado hasta las orejas

-por supuesto que yo…- dijo Bakura con una sonrisa

-¡Mentiroso!- dijo Mahad

-Ya cállate Bakura…- dijo Marik- … ¿Qué no vez que tu no le gustas?-

-Pe-pero…-

-Obviamente le gusto yo…- dijo Marik mientras sonreía

-jajaja… tienes razón… ya caigo…- dijo Bakura mientras reía

-Ya cállense, par de idiotas…- dijo Mahad sonrojado hasta las orejas

.-.-.-.

-shh… no grites…- dijo el reflejo de Akari mientras le colocaba la mano en la boca para que no gritara más…- no queremos llamar la atención ¿Verdad?- dijo el reflejo mientras que Akari asentía con la cabeza- perfecto… quiero decirte unas cosas…-

-…-

-Para empezar… sabes que soy mayor que tú… mucho mayor que tú… tengo la misma edad que Mahad… ¿recuerdas? um… ¿recuerdas cuantos años tiene Mahad?- dijo el reflejo y Akari asintió- …así que yo hago lo que quiera… debes aprender que si no colaboramos juntas… tu saldrás perjudicada…-

-…-

-¿No quieres recordar lo que te hice a los 7 años, verdad? ¿Cuándo nos conocimos, te acuerdas?...-

Akari solo asintió mientras miraba con miedo a su reflejo, solo la había visto así unas veces… y le daba bastante miedo

-¿Recuerdas cómo nos conocimos? Fue tan hermoso… recuerdo todavía como llorabas… todo por esos ineptos… y ¿Recuerdas la sangre que corrió?...- dijo el reflejo mientras sus ojos se volvían morados, y se quitaba el parche, revelado que ella (el reflejo) tenía los ojos parejos, además de que se enterraba levemente las uñas… sacando algo de sangre-… siempre fue tan bonito nuestro encuentro… lo recuerdo con tanto recelo… pero tranquila… sabes que no te puedo hacer algo peor que eso… que la primera vez… solo eso…- dijo y se quitó de encima

-¿Estás loca… verdad?- preguntó Akari una vez que su reflejo se quitó de encima

-Solo quería dejarte en claro las cosas…- dijo y sonrió- … no digas nada de esto…- dijo con una voz notablemente arrepentida- … te quiero mucho como para hacerte algo… ¿De acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo… pero no siempre seré tu juguete…-

-Ay… sabes que ya me falta poco para irme y morir… ¡y podrás vivir en paz nuevamente!- dijo feliz el reflejo mientras regresaba al espejo

-No… no podré… no después de lo que me paso a los 12… ¡y por tú culpa!- dijo levemente molesta Akari

-Ay… perdón… pero por lo menos te librarás de mi… de que te digan que eres bipolar…- dijo emocionada el reflejo

-Ya cállate…-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras que en la noche, en la casa de los Moto, se encontraban Yami y Yugi durmiendo, y como ahora era costumbre, compartían la misma cama.

Yugi desde hacía un rato no podía dormir, tenía ataque de insomnio… Y para su colmo, en uno de esos momentos Yami lo abrazó por la espalda

-_**Oh mi Dios**_…- pensó Yugi mientras sentía como Yami lo abrazaba por el vientre- …_**¡AYUDAME!**_-

Yami lo abrazaba con más intensidad y hacía sentir a Yugi su respiración en su espalda, Yugi por instinto se volteó para verlo a la cara, donde lo veía más que dormido…

-_**No puede ser… se ve tan lindo cuando duerme…**_- pensó Yugi mientras veía a Yami dormir plácidamente

Yami "inconscientemente" agarró a Yugi por el nacimiento de la espalda (n/a: Silver: un poquito más y le agarra las nalguitas… x333), Yugi pensó por un momento que Yami estaba despierto, pero cuando lo vio estaba profundamente dormido. Agachó la cabeza avergonzado, prácticamente queriéndola esconder en su pecho, mientras que la respiración de Yugi chocaba con el pecho desnudo de Yami.

Por un momento Yugi sintió como Yami se movió, creyendo que se había despertado, pero cuando alzó la vista vio que Yami tenía una sonrisa, logró reaccionar que era por su respiración que chocaba en el pecho de su yami y le hacía reír.

Yugi movió su mano cada vez más cerca de Yami, hasta que llegó al cuello de este, donde la empezó a mover para acariciarlo; sintiendo como su cara se acercaba lentamente, lo quería besar, no podía retener lo que sentía. Pero lastimosamente, se rindió sin siquiera probar los labios de su yami, aquel que dormido a la luz de la luna (n/a: recuerden la ventana del techo) se veía tan hermoso.

Yugi se sintió triste, estuvo a punto de besar a Yami pero no pudo, simplemente llegó a pensar en qué podría pasar si Yami se enteraba de su atrevimiento… a lo mejor nunca más le volvería hablar… a lo mejor ahora si lo perdería para siempre… todos esos pensamientos le inundaban la cabeza, lo cual lo hacía sentir muy triste…

-_**No aguanto más…**_- dijo Yugi y se dio nuevamente la vuelta para no ver a Yami, pero haciendo Yugi esto, sintió como Yami lo manoseaba en su entrepierna- …_**Yami… ¿¡Qué carajos me haces?! ¿¡Qué diablos sueñas para hacerme esto?!**_- pensó frustrado Yugi, mientras no podía evitar sonrojarse por las caricias inconscientes de Yami en su entrepierna.

-_**Oh Dios… ah…**_- pensaba Yugi, no podía soltar sus gemidos debido a que no sabía si Yami se despertaría con ellos- _**Se siente tan bien…**_- dijo Yugi mientras se sentía excitado, le empezaba a costar ocultar sus gemidos

Yami seguía masajeando a Yugi, mientras este solo se sonrojaba a más no poder, además de sentir como su miembro se empezaba a poner erecto… el solo hecho de que Yami lo estuviese masajeando lo hacía sentir un placer incontenible

-_**Oh Dios… mataría por más… ¡me está matando! ¡Sus caricias me matan!...**_- pensaba Yugi mientras sus gemidos se incrementaban

Por alguna revelación de voluntad, Yugi se quitó las manos de Yami de su entrepierna, para pararse y revelar que ya estaba completamente erecto, a unas cuantas caricias más para venirse…

-_**Diablos… ¿Cómo me pasó esto?**_- dijo Yugi y se metió al baño

Yami estaba moviéndose en la cama, sentía que algo le faltaba, cuando se dio cuenta de que era Yugi, inmediatamente se levantó, buscando a su compañero por todo el cuarto

-¿Yugi?- preguntó Atem adormilado- … ¿Yugi, dónde estás?-

Yugi estaba en el baño, masturbándose para quitarse su erección accidental, pero no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo

-Yugi… ¡Yugi!...- dijo Atem desesperado, no sabía dónde se había metido Yugi

-Ahhh…- escuchó Atem un gemido del baño, y no dudó en creer que era Yugi

-… ¿Yugi? ¿Yugi eres tú?

-Si Ateeem… -dijo Yugi mientras se masturbaba, no sabía cómo y solo sentía dolor al hacerlo; realmente solo quería que su miembro se liberará para que regresará a dormir

-¿Yugi estás bien?- dijo Yami tomando la cerradura del baño

-¡Nooo! No entrees… estoy bieeen… no te preocupes… no pasa nadaaaa…- gemía Yugi mientras seguía luchando por liberarse

-Yugi… por favor… sé que no estás bien…- dijo Atem forzando la puerta- …quita el seguro… te quiero ayudar…-

-No… no pasa… nadaaaaaaaaaaaaa….-

-¡Yugi!- dijo Atem mientras empujaba la puerta

-¡Nooooooooooooooooo! No entreeees…-

-¡Yugi!

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh…- se escuchó un gemido por parte de Yugi dentro del baño, para después escucharse sollozos

-¡Yugi!- dijo Yami forzando la puerta a abrir- … ¡Ábreme por favor!-

-¡Ya cállate! ¡Despertarás a mi abuelo!- sollozó Yugi desde el baño, y luego Atem se cayó

-Está bien…- dijo triste Atem- …avísame si necesitas algo…- dijo Yami apoyándose en la puerta del baño, escuchando los sollozos de Yugi

Yugi se quedó sollozando, no sabía lo que hizo, solo veía el líquido blanquecino allí en el baño, mientras él se moría del dolor, no supo cómo hacerlo… y terminó lastimándose.

-*ha, ha, ha, haaa, ha, ha…*- sollozaba Yugi- …_**Como duele… **_*ha, ha, ha, haaa, ha, ha* _**Dios mío… ¿Cómo acabé en esto? **_*ha, ha, ha, haaa, ha, ha* _**enamorado de Yami… ¡No puede ser! **_*ha, ha, ha, haaa, ha, ha*-

-Yugi…- susurró Yami y luego se volvió a acostar en la cama

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Silver: Jajaja… ¿Qué tal? Noe-chan… ya tuviste tu probadita de lemon… x3333

Circe: ._. Ni yo me lo esperaba

Silver: para que vean que si soy cumplida

Circe: No debiste darle la probada

Silver: ¿Por qué?

Circe: ¡Porque luego querrá más!

Silver: ah, pues que se aguante… -lol- x333

Circe: la verdad no tenemos mucho que decir… solo esperamos sus reviews… tan motivadores como siempre

Silver: y sus amenazas de muerte hacia a mí ._.

Circe: jajaja… bien merecido te los tienes por hacerlas sufrir

Silver: ok, ok, me pondré a trabajar en el capítulo 13 ya… para que no me digan nada ni me apuren :rolinggirl:

Circe: Sayonara~

Silver: Bye~ bye~


End file.
